


Center Stage

by easyliving



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hurt, Lesbian Relationship, Modern Era, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 67,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyliving/pseuds/easyliving
Summary: Modern AU where Carol is the head of a successful dance company and holds a six month long intensive program to train and recruit prospective dancers. She instantly falls for one of the dancers, Therese Belivet, but because of past experiences and her own stubbornness, is not willing to accept or express her feelings. She instead settles for a meaningless fling with a mysterious woman who proves to be harder than expected to let go of. The talented and young Therese can’t help but feel drawn towards Carol, but is focused on her dream to become a professional dancer and therefore decides to not let herself get involved in anything that may be a distraction. However, Carol may be the exception.Inspired by a reader’s suggestion (credited in first chapter) and going to be more angst-fuelled then my past stories. Get ready for lots of miscommunication, jealousy, hurt and a quite unkind Carol at times. But it will all be worth it in the end… I promise.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Vita Drake, Therese Belivet/Richard Semco
Comments: 409
Kudos: 268





	1. Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just an idea... Carol rich but cruel (on the outside of course...) meets teresse , struggling student or smt working overtime etc... after a few days carol See's her talking to dannie (yeah I like this guy) smiling to him but does not talk to them. starts questioning her feelings and due to jealousy she goes full cruel bitchy mode....harsh talk you know. I am not a writer by far but was just thinking…” - Dreamland_D

Carol was not a positive person. This was something very concrete about her that she didn’t see changing anytime soon. She had a tendency towards cynicism and always seeing the glass half empty. This didn’t necessarily mean that she was always in a foul mood, but she knew that she carried herself in a way that was intimidating and often unapproachable. People respected her, but feared her. She didn’t intentionally try to be rude, but was bluntly honest which often came off as cruel. The persona she had established for herself gratified her in the sense that she liked to be taken seriously and couldn’t stand being patronized as a result of her gender. She also knew that her stony approach to life came from her past. The hurt and betrayal she had experienced changed her intrinsically and it was hard for her to trust people and believe in the best in them. She figured if she didn’t let anyone close, they wouldn’t hurt her and knew that her harsh personality would turn people away. Abby and her daughter Rindy were really the only people in her life that had her heart and that were privy to the real and unguarded Carol Aird. 

The one thing that gave Carol hope, however, was dance. The art form was one that had been with her for almost all her life. She had been enrolled in dance classes as a toddler and continued with them ever since. She danced competitively with a small company as a teen, went to Julliard and afterwards ended up travelling the world with dance. She had many years in the spotlight and fulfilled that dream, but knew she wouldn’t be able to perform her whole life. Unfortunately the dance industry was quite ageist, especially towards women. It was a hard reality to face, but Carol knew that she could still be a part of the dance world and immerse herself in the art that she loved. She started to choreograph shows and found a true passion for it. She was lucky to have enough connections and the financial means to start a company and buy a beautiful studio space which was a second home to her. Dance had always been an outlet that Carol used to express herself and she found that she was able to connect easier with people through it. Through her work was the only time Carol allowed herself to be vulnerable and open. She obviously valued her dancers athleticism, technique and dedication, but she truly believed that all of those things were insignificant if they weren’t able to connect with dance emotionally. Her expectations were high and the reason why, “Uncovered,” was one of the most prestigious dance companies in New York City. 

Carol had established two year contracts for her dancers and found that it allowed for the company to remain fresh and different. It also gave the dancers the ability to take on other opportunities and not feel stuck and uninspired. It worked in everyone’s favour. It was that time again and Carol was holding auditions for new recruits. Dancers from all over the city, the country and even from overseas had come to try their chance at a spot in Carol’s company. 

It was the last day of auditions and the tenth consecutive one. Carol was holding individual auditions first then after she was going to hold a group one to get a sense of the chemistry and then make final cuts. It was an exhausting and tedious process but also exciting and exhilarating. Carol couldn’t help but feel inspired as she took in all the fresh talent. 

The dancer on stage finished their routine with a flourish then gave a small bow in Carol’s direction. Carol smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. She adjusted her reading glasses and made a couple notes on the pad that rested on the desk in front of her. 

“Next!” she called without looking up. 

Her young and slightly anxious assistant, Jeanette, hurried over and passed her a clipboard with the names of the people auditioning. Carol looked it over and ran a finger to the bottom. They were on the last person for today and for all of the auditions. Therese Belivet, age twenty-five. What a strange name, Carol thought. 

She heard soft footsteps pad onto the stage, “Therese Belivet?” she asked while still looking down. 

“Yes,” Therese’s voice said confidently. 

Carol looked up and her eyes connected with green ones that belonged to the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Carol felt her composure start to slip as she took in Therese who was merely feet away from her. The woman was petite in a way that Carol had never been, but carried herself with a quiet strength and confidence. Her face was quite angular with high cheekbones and a sharp jaw and chin. Her eyes were huge like saucers and her lips seemed to be permanently parted. Her raven coloured hair provided a striking contrast to her pale skin and fanned past her shoulders in subtle waves. She looked almost unhinged to Carol and not in the sense that she was fragile or hysterical. She looked alive and free. 

Carol wasn’t sure how much time passed and hoped that she hadn’t been caught gawking at the brunette. She snapped herself out of her daydream and focused on Therese whose face was a picture of focus and determination. 

“Please begin,” she said simply and gestured towards her. 

Therese got into position and nodded towards the person in the wings controlling the music. Her chosen song began and Therese started to dance. Carol was immediately enraptured in her performance. She was an excellent dancer, magnificent. Perhaps one of the best Carol had seen, perhaps even better than herself. The young woman’s technique was astounding as well as her agility and athleticism, but what moved Carol was the emotion that poured out of her. She seemed to be completely in her own world, but still present in her choice of choreography. It was less like Carol was watching a dancer, but some sort of fantastical creature move about the space. Therese was unlike any of the dancers that Carol had the pleasure of encountering. Her curiosity and attraction to her heightened during the routine and Carol couldn’t help but taste bitter disappointment when it came to an end. 

Therese, chest heaving and skin slick with a thin layer of sweat walked to the front of the stage and looked out into the audience at Carol. Carol admired her guts, most would not be able to hold themselves in such a way in front of her. Somehow the young woman’s confidence reminded Carol, however, of her position. She did not want Therese to dismantle her. 

“You may go,” she said flatly.

If Therese was surprised or hurt, it didn’t show. She exited the stage and Carol allowed herself to take a breath that she had been holding in this entire time. I’m in trouble. She thought to herself. 

\- - - - 

“I have a pretty good idea of who I’m going to choose, but give me tonight and I’ll send you the final list in the morning, Jeanette.”

“Of course Ms. Aird. Did you want me to email everybody their acceptances?”

“Hmm. Let’s print the names out and post it outside the studio. Do it the old fashioned way. Just email them to inform them where the results will be.”

“Alright, well I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night,” Jeanette said. 

Carol nodded in her assistant’s direction and locked up the studio. She turned around and took in the sights of the city on this early autumn day. There were only remnants of the sun in the sky as the nightlife took over. Carol couldn’t bear the thought of returning to her lonely apartment on Madison. It had been a couple months since Harge had achieved full custody of Rindy, but it was still a shock to her system. Every night when she came home she expected to see her little girl asleep in bed. Every morning she was distraught to discover that the five year old version of herself wouldn’t be there to jump on her bed and wake her up. Yes she was permitted to see Rindy a couple times a month, but it wasn’t the same. Carol was extremely lonely and she was scared that this was a glimpse into the rest of her life. 

She decided to postpone her return to her home and venture into the city instead. Several people glanced in her direction as she walked. That wasn’t unusual for Carol, she knew that her appearance was eye catching. She would be lying if she said she didn’t like the attention, it made her feel less lonely. Valued, desired, admired. She also had an interest in fashion and took pride in the clothing she wore and how they made her feel. She stopped in front of a closed store window and checked how she looked. She was wearing an ankle length flowing black dress with a white blazer overtop and red boots. Her hair was down in its natural blonde bob and she had on her classic crimson coloured lipstick. Her eyes were definitely the highlight of her face however. They were blue, but more like the ocean than the bright day sky. They had depths and some darkness to them, but they were magnetic. 

Carol turned away from the glass to see a woman a couple feet away from her, staring. Carol held her ground, but couldn’t help eyes from raking over this gorgeous creature. She was slightly taller than her and incredibly muscular with many tattoos that covered her endless caramel toned skin. Her hair was buzzed which emphasized her incredible bone structure and gave her an overall androgynous look. Her eyes were the colour of obsidian but had a glimmer in them that held a sense of danger. Carol couldn’t look away. 

A slightly smug expression crossed the woman’s face as she took in Carol’s reaction. She winked then ducked into the nearby alley. Carol adjusted her blazer then followed, hoping that she wasn’t being presumptuous. She turned into the alley and saw the woman leaning against one of the buildings, lighting a cigarette. She didn’t look up as Carol approached, but retrieved another cigarette from her pack and offered it to her. 

“I know few people nowadays that smoke cigarettes,” Carol said as she accepted the woman’s offer. 

After the woman lit her own cigarette she turned to Carol, who had already placed hers between her lips, “Why do you think that is?”

Carol took a drag and leaned her head back to exhale, “Because people know they’re bad.”

The woman smirked again, “So people don’t give into certain pleasures because they deem them bad?”

Carol shrugged, “I didn’t say I agreed with it. I’ve smoked since I was a teenager.”

“Mmm…” the woman took one last drag of her cigarette then threw it on the ground, “So what do you say we cut to the chase?”

Carol raised her eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

The woman laughed and moved closer, “Are you implying that you followed a stranger into a New York alley purely for a cigarette?’

Carol’s pupils dilated and she too, threw out her cigarette, “No. Let’s go,” she said firmly and took the woman’s hand. 

\- - - - 

The two women burst through the entrance of Carol’s apartment in a tangle of limbs. Carol used her foot to close the door and hastily removed her boots while still kissing the mystery woman. 

“Vita,” the woman breathed into her mouth. 

“What?” Carol asked between kisses. 

“Is my name,” Vita explained as Carol’s teeth dragged across her jaw. 

“Carol,” Carol said as she removed her blazer and threw it on the ground. 

She guided Vita towards her bedroom and the two women made fast work of the rest of their clothing. Soon they stood before each other bare and exposed. Carol pushed Vita onto her bed and started to crawl up to meet her. Before she knew it, Vita had flipped them over and pinned Carol’s hands above her head. 

“I can tell that you like to be in control,” Vita said with a devious grin, “It’s hot, but let’s change things up shall we?” she leaned down and licked a hot stripe from the base of Carol’s throat to her ear. 

Carol shuddered at Vita’s touch and couldn’t control the moan that escaped from her lips. She wrapped a hand around Vita’s waist and pulled their bodies flush to each other. Both women gasped at the contact and Carol was immediately turned on by the feeling of Vita’s toned stomach against her own. Vita moved her leg and pressed it between Carol’s. One of her hands moved down her chest and started to massage her breast. Carol instinctively started to grind against Vita’s thigh and latched her mouth onto the woman’s collarbone. The two women entered a delicious rhythm together and the energy was heightened further when Vita slipped a hand between Carol’s thighs. The blonde threw an arm around the other woman to brace herself as her back began to curve into an extreme arch. The women’s skin started to slide smoothly against each other like liquid and Carol started to feel a heat build between them that spread throughout her whole body. She pressed her mouth against Vita’s ear and moaned loudly as her climax took over. Vita continued to hold her as she started to shudder and come down from the high. The other woman smiled and kissed Carol repeatedly. 

“You’re beautiful when you come,” she said hotly. 

Carol’s eyes darkened and she flipped them over. She kissed her way down Vita’s torso and grasped the woman’s thighs with both hands, slowly spreading her legs apart. The quiet scream that escaped Vita when Carol’s mouth was on her, was music to her ears. 

\- - - - 

Carol lay contently in bed as she watched Vita gather her clothes and start to dress. The woman was truly gorgeous and what they had just shared was incredibly erotic and fun, but Carol couldn’t help herself from thinking about the young dancer. Therese. 

Vita, who was finally dressed, came back into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to Carol. She smiled at the blonde’s disheveled appearance and leaned down to kiss her. Her teeth sought out Carol’s bottom lip and pulled slightly. 

“Shall we make this a regular thing?” Vita asked when they pulled away. 

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea…” Carol said unconvincingly. 

Vita smirked, “Sure. Okay,” she reached for Carol’s phone that was on the nightstand and entered her information.

She handed the phone back to Carol, “Let me know if you change your mind,” she said, a glint in her eye. 

She stood and made her way towards the door. Before she left, she turned around to face Carol, “I know you were thinking of someone else during it. I don’t care, and I’m not going to judge you. Sex is sex,” she said casually then disappeared. 

Carol heard the door close in the foyer and then the apartment went silent. She was alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to be back with another multi-chapter story! I hope you like it, its going to be very different than my other ones, but I'm very excited. Also we have another original character, Vita Drake, who will be here to make Carol and Therese's coming together a bit more difficult (because love isn't easy!)
> 
> I am a full time student so the updates aren't going to be as regular as you are used to, but I will try to have a new chapter out at LEAST once a week. 
> 
> xoxo easyliving


	2. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Therese and her first real conversation with Carol

Before her audition, Therese had seen Carol before. She had seen her onstage in the glory days of her career when she was touring. Therese remembered being a teenager and going to Broadway as an aspiring professional dancer and feeling so awestruck of this one golden haired dancer. She was older than Therese, but still young and in her prime, she held her ground with the other dancers who had years of experience over her. She was the epitome of a perfect dancer, she was tall and lean, but toned. She had so much grace and poise, but also surprising amounts of strength and endurance. When Carol danced, Therese was reminded of what dance truly was and could be. She was intensely classical, but also refreshingly modern in her approach and technique. From that day Therese was certain of her dream and worked hard to get herself there. 

When Carol’s company, “Uncovered,” put out the announcement that they were recruiting new dancers, Therese jumped at the opportunity. She earned her spot at NYU and spent her years training there, but was ready for a more substantial experience. It was most dancer’s dream to join a company and have that kind of security. Therese knew that the idea was ridiculous, that she would be talented enough to enter a company run by the woman who was practically her idol. But she felt compelled to make the bold move and put herself out there. What did she have to lose?

Therese may have been prepared in regards to her routine, but nothing could have prepared her for standing in front of Carol that day. She was the only person in the audience, but Therese knew she would have been able to spot her even if it was a sold out house. Even off stage, the woman was breathtakingly beautiful and magnetic. She had on black framed glasses and her lips were painted a deep red. Her look was severe and almost unattainable, but Therese could see some sort of curiosity and softness deep within her blue eyes. 

When Therese had finished her routine, she knew that she had performed well, but she wasn’t sure if it was enough. It would make sense that Carol would have impossibly high standards considering her own level of talent. What made it more difficult was that Carol’s face was unreadable. She couldn’t gage her reaction behind the stony, yet beautiful facade. When Carol dismissed her, Therese wasn’t surprised. Had she expected Carol to give her a glowing review right there and then? However as she left the stage she couldn’t help but wonder about the strange energy that had seemed to flow between them. As if they were connected in some way. Had Carol felt it too? She tried to clear her head on her walk back to her apartment, but found that the mysterious blonde haunted her thoughts. Therese knew at this moment that it was more than dance. There was something between Carol and her that was unfinished and unclear. 

Therese arrived at her building and let herself in. She jogged up the stairs to the fourth floor where she and her best friend, Dannie, lived together. When she got to their unit she could hear Dannie’s rhythmic typing through the door and let herself in. She hung up her jacket and smiled at her friend’s intense focus. Dannie was an aspiring film critic and spent most of his days going to films and writing reviews. It was almost impossible to catch his attention when he was working, he seemed to block the entire world out. She obnoxiously undid her shoes and dropped them on the ground carelessly. Dannie still didn’t budge. Therese rolled her eyes good naturedly and walked over to her friend, gently hitting him on the head when she arrived. 

Dannie pulled his eyes away from his computer, “Therese! How did it go?”

“Good, I think. It felt like any other audition, but somehow the stakes felt much higher.”

“Well that makes sense considering you were auditioning to join the company of a woman who you’ve idolized for years. This was a special one for you,” Dannie said understandingly. 

Therese put a hand to her forehead, “I can’t believe I just did that. I don’t even know how I managed to walk out on the stage, let alone dance. She was the only one there and barely spoke five words.”

Dannie shook his head, “That takes some balls Belivet. Many people wouldn’t go for something like that even if they had the opportunity. She’ll probably respect the fact that you can hold your own.”

“I don’t know. I couldn’t really figure her out during it. Her face was emotionless the entire time.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that. I guess she wants to treat everyone the same and not get anyone’s hopes up.”

“That makes sense, it was just strange because it felt like we had an impromptu staring contest after I’d finished my routine.”

Dannie smirked, “You think she was checking you out?”

Therese was scandalized, “Dannie! She’s Carol freaking Aird!”

“So?”

“What would she want with me? I’m sure she has a respectable husband with two adorable children.”

“You don’t know that,” Dannie pointed out, “I’m sure Google would though,” he teased. 

“Don’t bother,” Therese said, “She’s intensely private. Not on social media, rarely gives interviews.”

Dannie grinned, “Sounds like you’re interested. Were you the one checking her out?”

Therese’s eyes widened and she was speechless for a moment, “You suck,” she said then left to go into her bedroom. She could hear Dannie’s laughter as she closed the door. 

Her phone buzzed and she saw that she had an email notifying her that the results from the auditions would be posted outside the studio tomorrow afternoon. The following day would be the first day of the program for those who were accepted. Therese laid out her yoga mat and started to stretch as a means to relax. But for the rest of the afternoon and evening, Therese could only think of one thing. Carol.

\- - - - 

It was just after noon the next day and Therese had set out to go to Uncovered and see the posting. She would be lying if she said she didn’t spend some extra time on her appearance in the off chance that she saw Carol. She wasn’t inherently a materialistic person and therefore didn’t have plenty of clothes. She valued staples and things that would endure through wear and through the constantly changing trends and fads. She had chosen her favorite blue mom jeans, a long sleeve turtleneck and her trusty Dr. Martens. Her unruly hair she usually had down, but she spent a few extra minutes today styling it into a low braided bun. It was a simple look, but it made her feel confident which was what she needed today. 

Therese was about two blocks away and could see the studio in distant sight. She could also see groups of people coming out together either celebrating or comforting each other. She assumed these were dancers who had also auditioned and were just finding out their results. She felt her stomach tense up when she was only footsteps away from the door. A couple more people trickled out and Therese stepped inside the studio’s entrance and walked up to the large noticeboard. There was a single piece of paper attached to it right in the middle. Therese held her breath as she approached. The last person exited the building and Therese was left alone with the list. She exhaled slowly then ran her finger down the paper as she scanned the names. 

There it was, Therese Belivet in writing, her name in the last slot of the list. The thudding of her heart quickened and she almost felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She could feel her pulse through her whole body like an echo. She got in. She was going to be trained by the Carol Aird for the next six months and if she was lucky, earn a spot in her company. Therese felt like she was about to enter a panic attack, when she was snapped out of her hysteria by a voice. 

“Congratulations,” the hypnotic voice of Carol greeted her. 

Therese looked up and saw Carol leaning in the doorway that connected the entrance to the stage. She was wearing a red jumpsuit and lace up heels with her black glasses from yesterday. Therese felt her blue eyes pierce straight into her, like they were burning a hole into her chest. It was much more intimidating seeing her this close and in person. On the stage the two women had some distance between them, but now Therese felt like she couldn’t hide. She put a hand behind her and gripped into a tight fist. Get it together Belivet, she said internally. 

“Thank you,” she said through what she hoped was a steady voice.

Carol raised an eyebrow, “Why are you thanking me? Your talent got you in.”

“I just never thought this would actually happen,” Therese said honestly. 

“For a very skilled dancer, you don’t have a whole lot of confidence, do you?” Carol asked. 

Therese met Carol’s eyes, “I normally do. But it’s a little hard when the company you’re auditioning for happens to be run by the person who inspired you to dance,” Therese almost clapped a hand over her mouth. Did she actually just say that?

A glint passed over Carol’s eyes, but the woman remained unfazed, “Really? I’m flattered.”

“I saw you when you were on Broadway,” Therese explained, “I had never seen dancing like that before,” Great now she’s going to think I’m a drooling idiot of a fan, Therese thought. 

Therese could have sworn she saw a smirk pass over Carol’s lips, “How old were you when that happened?”

“Fourteen.”

Carol shook her head, “Well I am terrified that you were only fourteen the first time you saw me dance. But that’s just life isn’t it?” she said dryly. 

Therese scoffed, “You’re the farthest thing from old, Ms. Aird.”

“Who said I was old?” Carol deadpanned. Therese felt her heart quicken again, “And it’s Carol.”

“Of course,” Therese breathed, “Carol.”

Surprise flickered across Carol’s face, but it was gone before it had even appeared. 

“You’re a strange girl,” the blonde said after a moment’s pause. 

Therese wavered, “Why?”

Carol deliberated, “Flung out of space,” she said eventually. 

Therese didn’t want to take the chance of asking what that meant. She was completely unnerved by the way Carol was looking at her and knew that the blonde was trying to intimidate her with her silence. And she was succeeding. Therese opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. The noise was abrupt and annoying, it completely disturbed whatever kind of kinetic energy had been flowing between her and Carol. Carol seemed to notice it as well. Her posture straightened and she adjusted her glasses.

“Sorry,” Therese said awkwardly as she removed her cell phone from her back pocket. 

As she was taking it out, she fumbled and her phone fell to the ground. She reached for it, but Carol was faster. The blonde made no effort to be inconspicuous as she checked out the caller ID on Therese’s phone. Any remains of friendliness disappeared when she saw the name. She flippantly held out the phone to Therese, her mouth settled into a hard line. 

“You should answer it. May be something important.”

Therese took the phone and Carol abruptly left before she had the chance to thank her or say goodbye. 

“Fuck,” Therese muttered. 

She pushed open the door and walked outside while answering the call, “This better be good Richard,” she said distastefully. 

“Geez. Rather frosty greeting, huh Terry?” the sound of Richard’s arrogant voice on the other line made Therese roll her eyes. 

“I thought I made it clear the last time we saw each other. We’re over Richard. I’m done. I don’t want to hear from you anymore,” Therese said tiredly. 

“I think you’re being hard headed Terry. We had an argument. All couples have arguments. Doesn’t mean that we should break up over it.”

“It wasn’t just one argument Richard. We’ve been arguing ever since we got together. It’s not working. You’re not going to change. I’m not going to change. We might as well end it. Actually we already did. Last week when I saw you.”

“What’s with the attitude? No guy wants to date a sulky woman,” Richard explained. 

“Well maybe I don’t want to date guys,” Therese snapped.

“What?”

Therese realized what she’d said, “Nothing. Richard I’m hanging up.”

“Are you seeing someone?” Richard’s voice rose in volume. 

“Bye Richard,” Therese ended the call. 

The whole interaction with Richard had left a bitter taste in Therese’s mouth. She didn’t want to give him the time of day, but something about him made her so mad. In her eyes, their relationship had ended the moment it began. They were two completely different people and they wanted completely different things. Richard, however, seemed to think that they were soulmates and was in complete denial when Therese broke up with him. He’d been calling constantly and showing up to her apartment unexpectedly. Therese was tired and ready for the whole charade to come to an end. What made it all worse somehow was the fact that Richard claimed to know her more than anyone in her life when it was really the exact opposite. Richard didn’t understand one thing about her. He thought her passions and goals were unrealistic, he disrespected her opinions and tastes. He wasn’t a good boyfriend or a good friend at all. He was someone who Therese thought she should be with. A handsome young man whose goals in life were to settle down with a perfect wife and have kids. Thinking of it now made Therese nauseous. She didn’t want to live a traditional and mundane life. She didn’t want to know that she had taken the safe route and had never taken any risks. She was twenty five for goodness sake. Now was the time to make big moves and mistakes. She had the rest of her life to figure it all out and who she wanted to spend it with. 

Looking up back at the studio, Therese tried to sink the fluttering feeling inside her. The gut instinct within her that told her she knew who she wanted to spend her time with. She may not understand Carol and she wasn’t even sure if the blonde liked her or not, but there was something about the woman that Therese couldn’t shake. And she didn’t want to.


	3. Conflicted

“So how are all the newbies looking? Are you excited?”

“I am funny enough. I feel like there’s few things in my life these days that make me feel that way.”

“You’re saying that these weekly drinking dates don’t make your life feel fulfilled?”

“You’re too much sometimes, Abby.”

“Don’t lie, you would be lost without me.”

“I know I have a pretty big ego, but I think you take the cake.”

Carol shared mischievous smiles with her best friend, Abby. They were in Carol’s apartment sitting on the padded seat below one of her large windows that looked out over the city. Carol tucked her long legs underneath her as she nursed her glass of bourbon. 

“I can tell there’s something on your mind,” Abby said gently. 

“Can’t get anything past you can I?” Carol smiled over the rim of her glass. 

Abby leaned over and took Carol’s hand in her own, “Is it Rindy?”

“Yes. And no. It’s never not Rindy. Everything reminds me of her, it’s like I can’t escape it. The world just likes to continue to rub it in my face,” Carol pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Abby looked at her lap, “You know the thought hasn’t escaped me that if it wasn’t… for me, you’d still have Rindy. And you wouldn’t be in this mess.”

Carol’s knuckles turned white as she gripped Abby’s hand, “Don’t. Don’t you ever. Harge would have found a way to make things horrible for me no matter what.”

“But what would have happened if he didn’t walk in on us that night-”

“-Abby stop,” Carol shook her head, “You saved me you know? You made those last months of my marriage, if you can even call it that, somewhat bearable. You were there for me when no one else was. You always are. You’re my best friend through everything.”

Abby wiped a stray tear from her cheek and laughed quietly, “Don’t go soft on me now Carol.”

Carol playfully hit Abby in the shoulder, “Nitwit.”

Abby took a sip of her drink, “So you said it wasn’t all about Rindy. Has something happened?”

Carol took a large sip of her drink and averted her eyes. Abby’s jaw dropped and her facial expression changed in a matter of seconds. She jumped forward and grabbed her friend’s arm. 

“Should I be asking who? Carol, did you meet someone?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Carol said quickly. 

“Oh shut it. You know that’s never worked with me before. Tell me everything,” Abby gushed.

Carol leaned back and massaged her temples, “I don’t even know what to say. I barely know the girl.”

“She’s young? Is she one of your new recruits?”

“Yes, her name is Therese.”

“Strange name,” Abby mused.

“That’s what I thought. She’s twenty-five and one of the most talented dancers I’ve ever seen.”

“She can’t be any better than you.”

“I think she is,” Carol admitted. 

“Wow. So what’s happened between you two?”

Carol threw her hands up, “Nothing. That’s the thing.”

Abby looked confused, “Did you expect her to bone you right there at the audition?”

“Abigail!”

“Was just asking, sorry!”

“We’ve barely had a full interaction. I talked to her today when she came to see the results, but we were interrupted. Someone named Richard called her,” Carol spat out. 

“You think she has a boyfriend? Is she straight? Don’t go there Carol, it never ends well. Trust me.”

“I don’t know, I have a feeling she doesn’t. If I’m being honest though? I don’t care. There’s just something about her. I feel so drawn to her.”

Abby looked worried, “Sounds like you’ve got it bad Carol.”

“I’ve only known her two days and I can’t get her off my mind. I was even thinking about her when I was sleeping with this stranger last night!” Carol said exasperatedly. 

“Okay, we’re going to bypass that comment,” Abby said, “Carol you need to be careful. Do you know what you’re doing?”

Carol sighed, “I don’t. I never did.”  
\- - - - 

It was the next day and also the first day of the intensive program. Carol usually woke up early, but her anxiety and worries kept her up all night. It was five in the morning when she deemed it acceptable to actually start her day. She had a hot shower, did her makeup, then found something to wear that was both presentable, but that she could also dance and move around in. It wasn’t even six am by the time she was all ready to go, but she didn’t really care. It was her studio after all, she could be early if she wanted to. 

Carol arrived at Uncovered and let herself in. She turned on all the lights and put down her things in the audience of the theatre. She walked onto the stage and sat at the edge for a while, just looking around. She was beyond fortunate to have the studio space. It was technically a theatre with extra studios, but it was still where her company rehearsed and not only performed. She liked having her own space to have shows. It felt professional to have audiences come to them for shows instead of booking in other theatres. It felt prestigious and exclusive which was something that Carol relished in. She had already established her company as one of the best in the city and the country really, but she liked to hold her ground amongst the greats. She didn’t like to underform or be underestimated. This was part of the reason why she held such an intense training program for her dancers. They needed to be their best and she wouldn’t settle for anything less. 

It was nearing six thirty. Carol had asked for the dancers to arrive at seven thirty sharp, so she knew she had some time to herself still. This knowledge was the main reason why she was so surprised when she heard the front door close and open. She was even more surprised when she saw Therese come through the door with two coffees in hand. The young woman stopped dead in her tracks like a deer caught in headlights. She seemed to work up her nerve after a moment’s pause and joined Carol on the stage. 

“I hope you drink coffee,” she said as she offered Carol the cup. 

Carol was touched. Therese was proving to be more and more intriguing with each encounter. She took the coffee from the young woman and gestured for her to sit down. Therese crossed her legs underneath her and looked down at her own cup.

“I owe you an apology for yesterday,” she said quietly. 

“What do you have to apologize for?” Carol asked rather sharply. 

“For my cell phone interrupting us yesterday…” Therese averted her eyes. 

I guess my reaction wasn’t that subtle, Carol thought to herself. She was also quite aware of Therese’s choice of the word, ‘us.’ She cleared her throat. 

“I didn’t lose any sleep over it Therese,” she said ironically, “Your boyfriend called you. I don’t see what the big deal is,” Carol surprised herself by how harsh she sounded. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Therese said firmly. 

Carol shot her a look “Does he know that?” Why do you care? She chastised herself. 

“Yes, he just seems to be conveniently forgetting,” Therese huffed.

The corners of Carol’s mouth turned up slightly. Her head was telling her to not get attached and keep a distance, yet she couldn’t help but feel charmed by the young woman. For some reason, however, she found that she was acting guarded. She wasn’t allowing herself to be open with Therese. Her initial instinct was to act rude and push her away. It was the only behaviour that Carol was really familiar with, as horrible as it was. 

“Why are you telling me this Therese?” she asked. 

Therese faltered, “I just wanted you to know, is all.”

“Does what I think matter to you?” Carol challenged. 

“Yes, of course,” Therese answered honestly, “Do you always speak in questions?”

Carol smiled for once. The doors opened and closed again and a couple more dancers trickled into the space. 

“More early birds,” Carol muttered. She stood up and faced those who had just come in.

Therese stood also and ran off the stage to dispose of her things. Carol finished the rest of her coffee while the stage continued to fill up with dancers. 

“Stretch while you’re waiting,” she said to the others.

Soon enough it was seven thirty and all twenty recruits were on stage with Carol who had changed into some character shoes for the day. They stood in front of her in a large semi circle. Carol began to pace as she addressed the group.

“Hello to you all. I hope you know that you’re here for a reason, you succeeded at your audition and have earned a place here at Uncovered. I will have you know, however, that your spot here is not guaranteed. Over these six months you will be trained intensely and along the way if you are not excelling where you should be, you will be let go. I expect you to be here ten hours a day, five days a week and on time and well rested.”

All the dancers were dead silent and hanging on to Carol’s every word, Therese included. 

“The first few months will be spent focusing on technique. I am not here to teach you the basics and I don’t think you need me to. You may be an excellent dancer, but technique is essential. When you are dancing in a company you need to look like one. This is not the time for individualism or style, unless asked for. If there is a weak link in the group, they will stand out and reflect poorly on the rest of you.”

Carol stopped walking and faced the group, “At the end of these six months you will be performing in a showcase which is where the final decisions will be made. That will be your ultimate evaluation and what you should be striving for. It is not an opportunity for you to show off, I need to know that you can all dance together and not just individually.”

Carol crossed her arms, “The structure of this program overall may seem rather open and simple to you. I’m not here to trick you or play mind games. You are here to dance and train and if you don’t recognize the kinds of experience and opportunities that come with this, then you should leave now.”

Carol pointed towards the door and waited. No one dared to take a breath. She smiled smugly, “I want your goals to be focused, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to surprise you here and then. You have to be flexible and prove to me that you want to be here and that you can handle the pressure. Am I understood?”

“Yes,” the group rescinded in unison. 

Carol clapped her hands together, “Alright then. Let’s begin.”

\- - - - 

Ten hours later, their session for the day was over. The dancer’s were dripping with sweat and exhausted, while Carol barely had a hair out of place. However, she was glad to see that there were smiles among the obvious tiredness. 

“Good work today everyone, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she called out. 

Everyone started to pack up their things and say their goodbyes. Carol ran a hand through her hair and took a large drink from her water bottle. After a couple moments she thought everyone had left, but she turned to see Therese behind her, who had obviously hung behind. Carol tried her best to hide her excitement. 

“No one likes a teacher’s pet,” she chided. 

Therese laughed and it sounded like christmas bells in Carol’s ears, “I’ve been found out! I guess the coffee this morning was a dead giveaway huh?”

“How did you find today? Do you want to quit already?” Carol teased. 

“It was everything I hoped,” Therese admitted, “I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me to,” she added.

Carol had a feeling that Therese’s words held more weight behind them. She wasn’t used to having such a formidable opponent. Typically people cowered beneath her and she was able to intimidate them easily. Therese was effortlessly facing every hurdle Carol gave her. She wondered if it was too good to be true. 

“We’ll see how you do,” Carol said tightly. 

“You’ll let me know what I need to improve?”

“Of course. That’s why you’re here,” Carol said bluntly. Why am I acting like this? She asked herself.

Therese seemed to gather that Carol wasn’t in the mood to chat. She slung her bag over her shoulder and looked at the blonde one more time, “Goodnight Carol.”

The young woman wasted no time exiting the studio. Carol heard the door close behind her. The minute she was gone, Carol gripped her hair in her hands and knelt down. She let out an aggravated cry then hurried over to her bag and retrieved her phone. She scrolled through the contacts and got to the very bottom. She clicked a couple more times then held the device up to her ear. The line rang twice then was picked up.

“I changed my mind. Are you free tonight?” Carol asked.


	4. Heated

“I'm fucked,” Therese declared to Dannie as she returned from her first day at Uncovered. 

She closed the door behind her and collapsed onto the couch. Dannie looked up from his work and turned around in his seat to face his friend. 

“Did it not go well? You’re hardly one to back down from a challenge.”

“The dancing was fine. The dancing was great actually. That’s not the problem,” Therese sighed. 

Dannie raised his eyebrows, “Was Carol a complete monster?”

Therese shook her head, “No, no no. She’s strict, but she’s a great teacher. She’s the opposite of a monster.” 

A seriousness was suddenly instilled within Dannie, “Therese, did something happen?” he asked softly. 

“Yes. No. Kind of? I’m not sure really. She’s the most confusing woman I’ve ever met. You can never tell what she’s thinking and just when you think you get close she goes in the other direction,” Therese groaned. 

“Are you interested in her?” 

“I don’t know. Would that even be appropriate? She’s my mentor after all, and at least a decade older than me. And a woman, I’ve never been attracted to a woman before,” Therese rambled.

“If the feelings are there, I don’t think you can really talk yourself out of them Therese. Whether she’s your mentor or a woman or neither.”

“I can’t even describe this,” Therese said, “There are no words. I barely know her, but she’s infuriated me and intrigued me at the same time. 

Dannie’s expression softened, “You don’t have to explain it Therese. There are some things in life that you just can’t put into words no matter how hard you try. You just have to embrace it and claim it. This woman has obviously had an impact on you, beyond being just a creative inspiration. I say explore it more and see where it could go. What do you have to lose?”

Therese laughed nervously, “Everything.”

“You don’t think it’s completely one sided, do you?”

“No. But with Carol I don’t think you ever really know.”

“Well there’s one way to find out.”

Therese looked at Dannie with an expression of abject horror. Dannie laughed. 

“Therese if you don’t say anything, it’s not going to go away. It’s going to boil within you over these six months and it’s going to be awkward and you’ll regret it afterwards.”

“But what am I supposed to say? What do I have to offer her? What if I’m being presumptuous and scare her off?”

“She’s an adult woman, she’ll be fine. Also she’s an artist so I doubt she’s sheltered when it comes to this stuff,” Dannie said confidently. 

“What does that mean?”

“I’m not saying you should go up to her tomorrow and declare your affection, but I think you should make it a bit more clear and see how she reacts.”

Therese grabbed a pillow from the couch and screamed into it, “I’m pathetic,” she said when she lifted her face. 

“I must say, this would all make for a great romantic comedy,” Dannie joked. 

“Why am I even taking advice from you? Your only life experiences are through films,” Therese said through a smile. 

Dannie shrugged, “Are you saying it's not good advice?”

“No it is,” Therese admitted, “It always is. I’m just not good at this.”

“I just don’t want you to miss out on something amazing because you’re worried about what might happen,” Dannie said honestly. 

“Do you think that’s what this is?”

“Maybe. I think you’re the only one who can make that call.”

Therese got up from the couch and picked up her bag which she had unceremoniously put down earlier, “I am officially exhausted now,” she said half heartedly. 

“Do you want to order sushi?”

Therese smiled, “I knew you were my best friend for a reason. Make sure to get extra ginger. I’m going to have a shower.”

Dannie started to dial while Therese made her way into her room. She fished out a fresh pair of clothes then headed for the bathroom. She stripped and got in, the feeling of the hot water against her sore muscles was a very welcomed sensation. 

As Therese’s hair started to dampen and she worked some soap against her body, she closed her eyes and tried her best to be present in the moment. She could feel all the dips and curves in her body as well as the softness and the hardness. It was familiar territory to her. In some ways as a dancer, Therese had come to appreciate herself and her body on a completely different level. As an artist it was the only tool she needed, it had served her so well over these past years and she understood the importance of taking care of it. Nourishing it, resting it. Carelessness would result in her inability to perform at her best. She also knew that her mind needed to be just as strong and cared for. If she wasn’t able to focus and be at peace, she wouldn’t be able to put her all into her dance. This had always been a strong moral of hers and allowed her to be as dedicated and focused as she was. When it came to Carol, however, Therese couldn’t feel more distorted and bewildered. Carol, no matter how hard she tried her thoughts always went back to the blonde. 

Without being fully aware, Therese started to subconsciously imagine that Carol was there with her. Carol with her golden curls and hypnotizing blue eyes. Carol with her hollow cheekbones and full lips. Therese could almost envision her standing right in front of her. Therese wondered what it would feel like to kiss Carol. She wondered what it would be like to have the woman exposed and vulnerable, what was she like under the impenetrable persona? Was she kind and caring? Would she be gentle and tender? What would it feel like to touch her, to have their skin mold into one? An improvised dance of sorts that would grow more exciting with each step. She thought about whether Carol would be her greatest duet partner and what kind of magic they could create together. Therese pressed her hands against her body and imagined that they were Carol’s. When she finally opened her eyes she surprised herself as she found herself staring back into the eyes of Carol. Or her imagined Carol. Therese blinked rapidly and turned her the temperature to cold. The moment she did, Carol vanished as well as the hallucinogenic frenzy she had just entered. Therese put a hand on the shower wall to brace herself as she took gasping breaths. She combed her hair back and tried to process what just happened. I need to do something about this, she thought desperately to herself. 

\- - - - 

It was the next day and Therese woke up with a sense of purpose. She felt more focused than she had in awhile and it was because she knew what she had to do. She had to figure out what was going on between her and Carol. Whether it was something or not she knew she wouldn’t be able to rest until she had some answers. She wasn’t going to settle for Carol’s cloaked or vague answers anymore. She made a guess that it was the woman’s way to avoid confronting her own feelings and a mechanism to protect herself. Therese wondered if the blonde was just as confused and scared as she was. 

Dannie had decided to walk to the studio with her as he wanted to check out the space and possibly get a glimpse of the infamous Carol Aird. Therese felt like she had just drunk six shots of espresso, she was buzzing with anticipation and adrenaline. 

“Therese not to be mean, but you look like you’re high or something,” Dannie said, slightly concerned. 

“Sorry,” Therese said through a smile. She tried to adjust her body language, “Better?”

Dannie made a face, “Not really.”

Therese laughed and looped her arm through Dannie’s, “I’m just a bundle of nerves right now. But you should be happy! I’m taking your advice and I’m going to talk to her today.”

“Good I’m glad. It’s only been a couple days and I don’t know how much longer I can take of this,” Dannie teased. 

“Six months longer?”

“You’re my best friend, but no. I would have kicked you out.”

The banter between them calmed Therese immensely. She could always count on Dannie to be her sounding board and steady shoulder. He was a good person and a loyal friend through and through. 

Therese and Dannie walked up to the studio. They were the first ones there, it looked like Carol hadn’t shown up yet to open the doors. 

“Wow this is a great spot,” Dannie said. 

“You should see the inside, it’s beautiful. We danced on the stage yesterday.”

“You’re really living the dream huh Belivet?”

Therese looked around, “Yeah I guess I am.”

“Who would have thought?”

Therese laughed, “Yes who would have thought that girl who kept bugging you in biology sophomore year would be your roommate and trying to make it as a professional dancer?”

“I think you’ve already made it, to be honest. A very talented dancer who can’t seem to keep her shoelaces tied,” Dannie said as he looked down. 

“These damn shoes,” Therese muttered as she knelt down. 

When she stood up after tying them, she lost her balance and found herself slipping against the concrete sidewalk, slick from rain. She threw an arm out to brace herself, but Dannie’s arms wrapped around her waist and caught her in a lunge. Therese breathed a sigh of relief as Dannie straightened the two of them.

“Are you sure you’re not the dancer? That was the most ungraceful thing I have ever done,” Therese said breathlessly. 

Dannie laughed at Therese and the two didn’t realize they were not alone until they heard someone clear their throat. Therese turned around to see Carol, frozen behind them, her face a picture of anger. She was confused at the woman’s reaction then realized that Dannie’s hands were still around her and that she was still clinging onto his neck. The two friends seemed to put the pieces together at the same moment and stepped away from each other.

“I’ll see you later Therese,” Dannie said then walked off. 

Therese saw Carol shoot daggers into his back until he was out of sight. When the blonde’s eyes returned to her, Therese was sure that she would crumble under the intense gaze. She couldn’t be sure of what thoughts were running through Carol’s head at the moment. Did she think that Dannie was Richard? Or her boyfriend? Why did Carol care? Why was she so angry? Therese was trying to gage the situation, but she wasn’t sure of what her approach should be. This whole mishap had spoiled her plans to talk to Carol about what they were. Right now Carol looked dangerous and out of control.

“I didn’t see you there,” Therese said at last and instantly regretted the choice of words. How awkward and young she must seem. 

Carol crossed her arms, “Clearly. I was here for a while,” she said in a low voice. 

“Carol-” Therese started, but was interrupted when several more dancers showed up to the building. 

Carol pulled her eyes away from Therese to open the doors and greet the other dancers with a more friendly approach. Therese hurried into the building along with them and got herself organized. 

The older woman didn’t look at her again throughout the day. Therese was sure that Carol must have sensed her staring or trying to make eye contact, but the blonde did not give her the opportunity. 

Therese couldn’t help but feel like a child again who had just been caught in the act of doing something wrong. However, she knew that it was all a big miscommunication. Carol had created a story out of what she’d seen and run with it, without turning to Therese to confirm it. She wondered what made Carol believe so quickly that she had lied about her relationship status. Did she have a feeling all this time that Therese was being untruthful? Did she think Therese was playing some sort of game? Therese couldn’t figure it out, but she was clear of one thing. Carol was mad. Hurt even maybe, the stoniness in her eyes seemed to conceal something that was hidden deeper within. 

At the end of the day when the rest of the dancers had left, Therese hung back to talk to Carol. The blonde, however, seemed to be really eager to get out of there. She was getting her things together in a hurry, and didn’t stop to acknowledge Therese’s presence. The young woman was so confused as to how the seemingly kinship between them turned completely within a day. Carol may have not been clearly communicating with her before, but she was not angry like this. 

Therese decided to close the distance between them and walked up to Carol who had her back to her. 

“Carol…” she tried again. 

“Ms. Aird,” Carol replied. She turned around to face Therese for the first time since early this morning.

“Ms. Aird,” Therese corrected herself quietly.

“You need to go Therese,” Carol said it as more of an order than a suggestion. 

Therese didn’t waste any time. She was out the door in a matter of seconds and heading down the street as hot tears started to flow down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


	5. Confronted

Carol felt blindsided. That was the only word she had to describe the feeling that entered her when she saw Therese outside Uncovered with that… boy. The image was burned into her memory and she found that it was stuck on replay in her mind ever since. She could still feel the white hot rage that flooded through her when she saw Therese in the arms of someone else. Someone else’s arms around her, someone else smiling at her. Someone that wasn’t her, because she was unable to express her feelings to the young woman. It was almost as if Carol had been slapped in the face. The situation made her confront her feelings that she had been so confused about. She did care about Therese. The anger wasn’t directed at her, but at herself for not acting on her feelings and instead shutting Therese out. Why would Therese wait around for Carol to figure herself out? She was a young, attractive woman who undoubtedly had many prospects and people interested in her as proven. Carol felt foolish when she evaluated the whole dilemma, she had only known the woman for a couple days and she already felt so protective and possessive. What right did she have? What would Therese want with an older, divorced mother with emotional trauma? Did she have anything at all to give to her? 

It had been almost two weeks since that day, the middle of October and Carol’s mind was still overwhelmed with these questions. Immediately after she had distanced herself from Therese and practically ceased all means of communication, not that she was a great communicator to start with. She knew that the young woman was hurt, but trying not to reveal the extent of it. It was almost like she fuelled all her emotions into her dance, because she was performing better than ever. Carol wasn’t alone in thinking that she was the best of the recruits. She knew that the other dancers sensed it too and were consequently stepping up their game. Carol also knew that her frustration was coming out in her work and she was being harsher than usual. She would catch herself being short with the dancers and almost bite her tongue right after. But she found she couldn’t stop. There was a sort of power and reassurance in the cruelness. It felt like she was gaining back some control. 

It was nighttime and Carol was stretched out in her bed, half covered by her sheets. Her chest was heaving and a warm, liquid feeling was spread throughout her body. She turned her head to look at Vita beside her who was equally bare and breathless. They had started to see each other on a more regular basis and Carol would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the company and attention. Vita didn’t judge her or ask any questions. They had established some sort of unspoken rhythm in how Vita would burst through the door of Carol’s apartment and meet the blonde in a heated embrace. 

Carol ran a hand through her heavily tousled hair, “Do you want a cigarette?” she asked as she reached for her nightstand. 

“Do you have to ask?” Vita responded. 

Carol was not looking at the woman, but could tell that she was smiling. She fished out two cigarettes then placed them both in her mouth to light them. She took a quick drag then passed one to Vita who rolled onto her stomach and regarded Carol with an even expression. She took a drag from her cigarette and bent her head back as she exhaled the smoke. Carol enjoyed how the woman looked with ribbons of cigarette smoke around her. She unashamedly allowed her eyes to drift over the other woman’s body. Vita was undeniably gorgeous and knowingly played into her sensuality and sexuality. She was confident and welcomed the attention in a non-egotistical kind of way. Carol’s eyes eventually met Vita’s whose lips had curved into a suggestive smile. 

“Like what you see?” Vita asked casually. 

Carol couldn’t help but smile, “Considering that was your third climax I just gave you I thought that was evident,” she said sarcastically. 

Vita draped a hand over Carol’s hip and started to stroke the skin there methodically, “Yes I’ve seemed to reap the benefits,” she said contently. 

Carol continued to smoke in silence, enjoying the feeling of Vita’s hand on her. She wondered what Therese would feel like. What did the young woman look like when she became undone? What would her skin feel like pressed against hers? Carol closed her eyes and imagined kissing Therese. The brunette was so petite and delicate. Carol could almost envision herself cupping her face and the colour that would spread across her cheeks. She could almost taste Therese’s breath on her lips. 

Carol broke herself out of her daydreaming and realized that she had subconsciously become aroused again. She could feel a familiar warmth between her legs that she knew Vita had become aware of as well. 

“What are you thinking about?” Vita asked. The woman took a drag of her cigarette then reached across Carol to toss it into the ashtray. 

“Too much lately,” Carol said distractedly. 

Vita tilted her head, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Carol followed suit and put out her cigarette as well, “Do you really want to listen?” she questioned.

Vita shrugged, “I don’t mind. It’s up to you.”

Carol shook her head, “It’s complicated.”

“It always is, isn’t it?”

“She’s young.”

“And beautiful I’m assuming?”

“Yes,” Carol breathed, “Very beautiful.”

“So what’s stopping you two from being together?”

“Me mostly. Also I think she’s spoken for.”

Vita gave Carol a look, “No one would be of right mind to turn you down. Taken or not.”

Carol laughed, “That’s very kind.”

“It’s true. Why aren’t you going after her?”

Carol paused. Why wasn’t she going after Therese? It seemed like there was no answer, but also a million. Carol felt beyond conflicted. Was she standing in the way of her own happiness like she always was?

“It’s not that simple,” Carol said. 

“Isn’t it though?” Vita countered. 

Carol moved suddenly so Vita was pinned underneath in her on the bed, “I’m done talking,” she said firmly. 

Vita didn’t question her. 

\- - - - 

It was another day at Uncovered and another day of training. For some reason today all the dancers were unfocused and underperforming. Carol was frustrated, but given the situation with Therese this was just the cherry on top. Today she was pissed and had no patience at all. She couldn’t understand why the dancers that were excelling so well, suddenly couldn’t execute any movement she asked for. They also weren’t listening. It’s like these young adults had reverted back to being children who wouldn’t oblige to a teacher’s instruction. 

Carol had been running the dancers through jump cross floors for the past couple hours without success. She was standing at the front of the stage, arms crossed and with a throbbing headache. The auditorium was quiet save for the sound of the dancer’s feet and laboured breaths.

“I want three cabriole’s, a grand jete and a tour jete. Is that too much to ask of you?” Carol asked in a dangerously quiet tone. 

“No, Ms. Aird,” the dancers responded in unison as if they were elementary students. 

“Line up across the stage. You’ll go one at a time and you will have to keep on dancing until you execute it perfectly,” Carol said with a flourish of her hand. 

The dancers swiftly organized themselves into a line. Carol remained at the front of the stage, she impatiently tapped her heeled foot against the ground. 

“Who’s first?” she called out. 

The first few dancers took less than five tries to accomplish the movements. When Carol saw that Therese was next she noticed a sinking feeling in her stomach. The young woman made eye contact with her from across the stage. The green eyes wide and unsure. Carol swallowed slowly then nodded towards Therese. 

The brunette took her first position then gracefully began to move across the space. She had a calm focus that the other dancers lacked. She performed well under pressure and despite the fact they had been dancing for hours without any kind of break. Carol almost forgot where she was for the moment as she was so enraptured in Therese’s dancing. The young woman moved effortlessly and seamlessly. The movements were executed with a grace and poise that the others lacked, but also a surprising amount of strength. It didn’t look like Therese needed to push herself or overexert her body, she made it look easy which was always a marker for high quality dancing. There was a quiet that fell over everybody when Therese finished. Everyone, including Carol, was clearly impressed and intimidated. Therese stood still, awaiting Carol’s response. The blonde felt a softness enter her chest that she immediately constricted. She wouldn’t allow herself to be unarmed by this woman. 

“Again,” she said clearly. 

Therese hesitated briefly, but returned back to the front of the line, where the other dancers had started to murmur amongst themselves. They were shocked that Carol had requested Therese to go again when she had performed flawlessly in comparison to the rest. Carol could see that Therese was trying to keep her emotions intact as she prepared and went through the routine again and mimicked what she had done before exactly the same. When she was finished she looked at Carol with a hardness that she had not revealed to the blonde before. 

“Again,” Carol repeated. 

She could have sworn she heard a gasp at the back of the line. Therese didn’t even wait this time, she jogged to the back of the space then launched into the movements for the third time. On this attempt she managed to reach a new height with her jumps. She soared through the air, almost like some kind of magnificent creature. When she caught air, Carol could almost see the brunette in slow motion. When she finished, Carol noticed a couple beads of sweat that decorated Therese’s brow. 

“Again,” Carol said for the third time. 

Something flickered in Therese’s eyes then, like a fire had been lit within, “Will you tell me what you want corrected?” she asked clearly. 

Another silence. It was a reasonable request and Therese wasn’t being rude despite being able to. These factors, however, didn’t sedate Carol, who felt a heat rapidly spread across the surface of her skin. 

“No,” she said. 

“Then how am I supposed to know what to change?” Therese asked.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you. You should be aware of your performance.”

“I don’t know what needs to be addressed,” Therese explained. 

“Yes, you do.”

Therese and Carol stared at each other from across the space. Both women knew they weren’t discussing dance or Therese’s performance anymore. This was about all the things they hadn’t addressed or expressed. The young woman seemed just as agitated by the whole thing as Carol was. She was clearly affected by what had happened more than Carol had thought. 

Therese turned around then went through the steps for the fourth time. The other dancers were no longer watching Therese, their attention was on Carol. They were waiting for her reaction. Therese completed the movements then looked at Carol with almost a challenging look. She was tired of the whole charade.

“Fine,” Carol replied. 

\- - - - 

At the end of the day, Carol was watching as the dancers packed up and left the building. She wasn’t surprised when she saw that Therese had chosen to stay behind, but at the same time she didn’t have the energy for whatever the brunette had planned. 

“You should go home Therese,” she said warningly. 

Therese let out a bitter laugh, “Is that all you have to say?”

Carol sighed, “What do you want me to say?”

“I think I deserve an explanation for your behaviour today.”

“I don’t care for being reprimanded like a child, Therese.”

“Then why were you acting like one?”

Carol held eye contact with Therese, “I don’t like your tone.”

“Why did you make me do the cross floor so many times?”

“It wasn’t executed well.”

“You and I and everyone that was here today know that’s a lie.”

“I didn’t peg you to be so narcissistic,” Carol snapped. 

“This is not about that and you know it,” Therese said firmly. 

“What is it about then?” Carol was losing her patience and also growing scared of what Therese would say. She was proving to be more bold than Carol had previously believed. 

“Whatever this is,” These gestured towards Carol then back to herself, “Going on between us.”

Carol froze. She wasn’t at all prepared for this. She was speechless. 

“See? You can’t even deny it,” Therese said, “Also I don’t have a boyfriend. That was my roommate you saw with me the other week. You didn’t really give me the opportunity to explain.”

“Therese this isn’t a good idea,” Carol said as Therese moved towards her. 

“Why not? Because I’m younger? Because you’re my mentor?”

“Yes. Exactly.”

“If those are your only reasons, they’re not very good ones.”

“You don’t understand the whole situation.”

Therese stepped even closer, “Then explain it to me Carol.”

Therese was so close that Carol could see the golden flecks in her green eyes. The young woman started to say something else, but Carol’s wasn’t listening. A loud ringing sound filled her ears as well as the sound of her thudding pulse. Her vision narrowed and all she saw was Therese. She could feel her face become hot and her body start to shake. Therese had finished speaking and was looking at Carol, waiting for a response. Carol opened her mouth, but before she knew what she was doing, she snaked a hand around the back of Therese’s neck and pulled her into a kiss.


	6. Attached

Everything in the world instantly seemed insignificant the moment Carol kissed Therese. All that mattered to the young woman then, was the feeling of Carol’s soft lips against hers and the woman’s reassuring hand that was cradling her head. Therese had gasped into the blonde’s mouth when it happened, but found herself quickly melting into the tender touch. She couldn’t resist winding her hands into Carol’s golden hair and kissing Carol back enthusiastically. 

It felt like the moment it had started, however, it had stopped. Carol pulled away and Therese felt the absence of the woman’s touch and body heat. She opened her eyes to figure out what was going on and took in Carol who looked slightly dazed, but mostly confused and… afraid? Therese reached for her, but Carol dodged her and picked up her things. She was clearly flustered. 

“I’m sorry,” Carol said then left without another word. 

Therese was left alone in the auditorium and beyond confused. What had just happened? She ran out after Carol, but when she exited the building and looked up and down the street, the blonde was nowhere in sight. Therese groaned and made sure the studio door was closed securely before leaving. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her cell phone. Dannie had texted her and asked her to come meet him at their favorite bar for drinks. Good, Therese thought. She had a whole lot to tell him and she wasn’t even sure how to process what had just happened between her and Carol. 

She made it to the bar about twenty minutes later and found Dannie sitting at one of the two person high tables. She let out a sigh of relief and made her way towards him. She hung her bag on the back of the chair and took a seat. Dannie flagged down one of the waiters in the meantime. 

“Something just happened didn’t it? I can see it in your face,” Dannie said thoughtfully. 

“It’s been a whirlwind of a day,” Therese admitted. 

“We’ll take a couple shots,” Dannie said to the waiter who came by. 

Therese raised her eyebrows, “Feeling bold are we?”

“I have a feeling what you’re about to tell me requires shots,” Dannie said, “Am I wrong?”

Therese smiled, “No.”

“It’s Friday anyways. Not a big deal if you’re a little hungover tomorrow,” Dannie winked. 

“Hungover?”

“We both know you’re a lightweight Belivet.”

“Oh shut up.”

Dannie took a sip of his water, “So are you going to tell me what happened?”

Therese leaned forward, “Carol kissed me.”

Dannie choked on some of his water, “What?!”

“Keep your voice down!”

“No one’s listening! When did it happen? Just now?”

Therese pinched the bridge of her nose, “Yes. We were arguing because she was kind of being a bitch today, especially to me.”

“That’s not surprising,” Dannie muttered. 

“Dannie!”

“Can you blame me for thinking that? She didn’t exactly make the greatest first impression on me.”

“That’s because she thought you were my boyfriend.”

“I don’t believe that. She just wanted an excuse.”

“An excuse for what?”

“To not be open with you. She clearly has feelings for you, but also a lot of emotional baggage.”

Therese swallowed, “She ran out right after. It was like she couldn’t wait to get away.”

Dannie let out a low whistle, “She’s quite an enigma isn’t she? This Carol Aird.”

“I’ll say.”

The shots arrived and Therese instantly downed one. The alcohol burned slightly at the back of her throat, but she didn’t mind. 

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t fucking know,” Therese groaned and took another shot. 

“You were just on your way to figuring it all out and now it seems more complicated than ever.”

“And as frustrating as she is I still want to know more about her. I know that she’s completely different underneath this person she’s created.”

“I’ll take your word for it Therese.”

“I think with Carol I have to be prepared to go on this ride. It’s probably never going to be easy or clear. I don’t know what it is, but I can tell that she has a lot going on in her life. She’s so guarded.” 

“And are you prepared?”

“I want to be, but I’m terrified. I have a feeling this is going to be the greatest love of my life or it's going to completely crush me.”

\- - - - 

It was the next day and Saturday. The dancers had the weekends off from training so Therese didn’t need to be at Uncovered today. She wanted to see Carol though and knew that the woman would most likely be there. Her plans thus far had not gone how she had planned, but she knew nothing good was going to come out of them not communicating. They couldn’t go on avoiding each other especially considering the intensive program. It just wasn’t going to work. 

Therese got to Uncovered and saw that the door was open. She prepared herself for seeing Carol in the auditorium, but she wasn’t there surprisingly. Therese was going to check the studios, but she could vaguely hear voices coming from another room in the back. Therese followed the sound and found herself outside what looked to be Carol’s office. Therese stayed outside and could roughly see what was going on through the door which was slightly ajar. 

Therese could see Carol in all her shining glory, but she wasn’t alone. There was a tall man in there with her, dressed in a long trench coat. He had a brooding, intimidating presence, but Carol did her best to stand her ground with him. She had one arm planted on her desk and the other propped on her hip. She looked tired, Therese noted and vulnerable. Her eyes, however, had that familiar hardness to them that she constantly carried with her. Therese found a position where she could be still and listened in on the conversation. 

“You should be happy Carol, isn’t this what you want?”

“To be told that I’m now allowed to see my daughter at Christmas? I feel so honoured,” Carol snapped. 

“If you don’t want to, I can contact the lawyers.”

“Harge, you wouldn’t dare.”

“Is it a good idea for Rindy to be around you when you’re like this?”

“I’m her mother for god's sake. A child needs their mother.”

“You know if it wasn’t for you things wouldn’t be like this. Everything would be normal.”

Therese heard Carol sharply inhale, “You were never cruel Harge.”

“You were though. You knew what would happen to our family if you continued to see Abby.”

“I didn’t plan for things to work out this way, but I’m not surprised that they did. What we had wasn’t normal, it wasn’t how a marriage should be,” Carol emphasized. 

“Why do you have to be so difficult,” Harge sighed. 

“What angers you most is that I realized I didn’t need you anymore.”

Harge faltered, “And what about Rindy?”

“I love Rindy of course and I want to be in her life, but I’m not going to compromise who I am. What use am I to her if I’m living against my own grain? What kind of example am I setting for her?”

There was a subtle scuffle. Harge had moved from his solitary position, “Well that’s all I came to tell you.”

Carol nodded, “Rindy will be with me for Christmas Eve.”

There was another moment of silence and Therese heard approaching footsteps. She made herself more scarce as the door swung fully open and Harge exited. She waited patiently until he was out of sight then moved to stand in the doorway. Carol looked hardly surprised to see her standing there. Therese looked at the woman and saw a gentleness completely take over her expression. There was barely any trace of the cold and guarded Carol, Therese thought it was a miracle.

“I’m sorry Therese,” Carol said quietly.

“You said that yesterday,” Therese said through a half smile. 

Carol awkwardly played with her hands, “As you heard, my life is very complicated. I’m recently divorced, I have an eight year old daughter. I have a lot of baggage that I haven’t sorted through at all. I don’t want to bring you into that.”

Therese moved closer to Carol, “Isn’t that my decision though?” she asked gently. 

Carol smiled a sad smile, “You’re so young. You have so many opportunities and options, how do you know this is what you want? I don’t even know what I can really give you.”

“This is all new for me too Carol, I’m not sure what’s going to happen. But I’m open to seeing how it turns out. You just have to be willing to jump in with me.”

“I want to, I hope you know that. There’s just things in my life that don’t really allow for it. And I feel selfish asking you to wait for me.”

“I don’t mind giving you some space as long as I have reason to hope for what happens afterward?” Therese said.

Carol moved closer and covered Therese’s hand with her own, “I think you have every reason to hope.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

The two women shared secretive smiles. Therese felt a lightness renter herself that she hadn’t felt for a while. 

“So it wasn’t just me imaging all of this,” she said at last. 

“Of course not, are you kidding? I had to prevent myself from punching your roommate the day I saw him with you,” Carol said. 

“Did you actually think he and I were together?”

“Yes and no. I was mostly frustrated at the thought of someone else having you because I was too stubborn to express myself.”

Therese tilted her head slightly and looked at Carol, “It’s strange seeing you like this,” she observed. 

Carol was confused, “Why?”

“It’s like you’re a whole other person. I can typically never tell what you’re thinking or feeling, it’s infuriating.”

“My defense mechanism,” Carol explained, “I’m not proud of it, but it makes me feel safe.”

“Do you feel safe? With me I mean.”

“You’re full of surprises.”

“I’m serious.”

Carol looked Therese directly in the eye, “Yes, I think so. It’s not easy for me to feel that way though.”

“Then I’ll have to prove it to you.”

“How?”

“You’ll see.” 

Carol started to slowly caress Therese’s hand that was underneath hers. Therese closed her eyes at the contact. 

“I should probably go,” she said eventually. 

“Yes. We both have a lot to think about,” Carol said. 

Therese moved to head towards the door, but Carol reached out and grabbed her wrist. 

“Wait, come here.”

Therese turned and Carol pressed her forehead to hers and delicately placed her hands at the place where Therese’s neck met her shoulders. Therese could hear Carol’s rhythmic heartbeat and steady breaths. Today had been a turning point for them, and Therese knew that Carol’s actions were her way of trying to be vulnerable and open with her. She didn’t know all of what Carol had been through, but could tell she had some deep emotional scars from past experiences possibly with Harge or whoever this Abby was. She wanted to be there for Carol and be someone she could feel safe with, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous to find out the rest of the woman’s story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual your comments and thoughts are always welcome :)


	7. Compromised

It was November now and nothing had changed, yet everything had. Carol’s world had been completely flipped since the day she kissed Therese and the day after when they were finally able to open up to each other. She felt cautiously optimistic for once in her life and it was both thrilling and terrifying. Therese was one of the only good things in her life right now, but she was still afraid of getting more involved. Carol appreciated how forward the young woman had been, but she wasn’t quite ready to return the favour. She was so used to having her guard up, which was slowly coming down, however not without resistance. There was a possibility that nothing would ever happen between her and Therese because of her extreme emotional baggage. 

Things had gone back to normal during training sessions. The thick tension that had previously filled the air had evaporated. Everyone was able to focus again, including Carol. She felt more clear headed and on task and the dancers seemed to be happy to be there. Carol and Therese couldn’t help but share small smiles from across the space on the daily. Carol couldn’t deny that she felt mushy whenever Therese looked at her. She felt young again and carefree and she wanted nothing more than to give into those feelings again, but something was stopping her. 

The two of them had fallen into the routine of spending time together before and after training. Therese would show up early and stay late. They would sit in Carol’s office or in the auditorium seats or on the stage and just talk. They would talk about anything and everything or sometimes just sit in a comfortable silence together. Over the short period of time Carol had come to know a lot about the young woman, but she hardly shared anything of herself. They hadn’t kissed again since that day, but Carol knew that they both wanted to. She knew that Therese was being incredibly patient and didn’t want to push her, which was sweet but infuriating. Carol had plucked up the courage the first time and she wasn’t sure if she could do it again. Somehow the young woman had managed to completely unbalance Carol. She didn’t feel how she typically did around Therese. She felt like herself, which was someone she hadn’t seen in a long time. 

Tonight they were sitting on the edge of the stage, legs dangling. Out of the corner of her eye, Carol could see that Therese was gradually moving her hand closer to her own. Carol tried to hide her smile. 

“Carol?”

“Hm?”

“Are we ever going to spend time together outside of this building?”

Carol turned to look at Therese, “What do you mean?” she asked nervously.

Therese gave her a knowing look, “I think you know exactly what you mean.”

Carol paused, “This hasn’t been ideal, I know.”

Therese picked up Carol’s hand and held it in her own, “That’s not it, I just want to go out with you and take you on a proper date.”

Carol sighed, “You’re not making this any easier for me. Therese. There’s nothing more I’d like than for us to be out in the world as any normal couple, but I have a lot of things to sort through before that happens.”

“What things Carol? You keep on saying this.”

“I…”

“I don’t want to rush you, but I’m scared you’re going to keep on making up excuses for us not to be together.”

“We are together.”

Therese let go of Carol’s hand, “That’s not what this is. It feels like a fantasy as long as we stay cooped up in here.”

“Are you giving me an ultimatum right now?” Carol noticed a coldness creep back into her voice. 

“This isn’t going to work out in our favour if we can’t communicate with each other,” Therese explained. 

Carol felt her defences go up, “What exactly are you saying Therese?” she asked as she looked at her lap. 

She felt Therese’s hand on her chin and guide her head up to look at her. 

“I want you Carol, I think you know that. I’m in for whatever this is, but you have to let me in. Right now it seems like you’re not entirely sure of what you want. I don’t want to feel like I only have half of you.”

Once again Carol was beyond impressed and surprised by the young woman’s maturity and wisdom. She also knew that everything Therese said was true and that she had the ability to see right through Carol into her deepest fears and insecurities. Therese was unlike anyone Carol had ever known, yet she couldn’t help but feel that she wasn’t good enough for her. 

“I don’t want to feel like we’re going backwards after we just got some momentum,” Carol said quietly, “But I know it’s not fair to either of us to continue on like this.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

Carol shook her head, “No, just give me some time darling. I think I may have rushed into this without thinking it all through before.”

“You don’t… regret it do you?”

“Of course not,” Carol said confidently, “Therese you’ve made me happier than I’ve been in a long time. I just want to be my best for you is all.”

There was a silence between them, “Why does this feel like a goodbye?” Therese asked. 

Carol didn’t have an answer for her as all she could concentrate on was the aching feeling inside her that made her want to cry. 

\- - - - 

“No.”

“You can’t be serious, Harge.”

“I said no, Carol.”

“She’s still my daughter! When did I lose the ability to talk to her over the phone?”

“Now is just a bad time.”

“You and I both know that’s absolute bullshit.”

“Carol I have to go, you can talk to her sometime next week.”

“Please Harge,” Carol pleaded, “I just want to hear her voice for a minute.”

“Goodbye Carol.”

The line went dead and Carol clung onto her cell phone. It was later that evening and Carol had gone home feeling numb after her discussion with Therese. A kind of hopeless feeling had reentered her body and it was difficult for her to shake. She needed some sort of comfort and had hoped to reach her daughter, but Harge was in one of his unpredictable moods. They shared that in common, their tendency to shut down emotionally. 

She paced around her apartment with her hands on her head. It was late, but she didn’t want to go to sleep. She didn’t want to be alone with her overwhelming and burdening thoughts. She hadn’t seen Vita over these past weeks and felt strange about contacting her now, but she was desperate. She texted the woman and in less than half an hour she was knocking on her door. 

Carol opened the door and let her in. Vita took off her coat and stopped dead in her tracks when she looked at Carol. 

“Are you okay?” she asked.

Carol felt self conscious, “Yes, why?”

Vita came closer, “You have this look in your eye. You look shattered,” she said honestly. 

“Wow you know how to charm a woman,” Carol tried to joke, but she felt defensive. 

Vita shook her head and grabbed Carol’s hands in her own, “I don’t mean it like that. You look beautiful as always, I can just tell that something is wrong though.”

Carol reached for Vita, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Vita took a step back, “I don’t know Carol… it seems like something big is going on for you right now.”

Carol closed the distance between them and pulled Vita into a desperate kiss. When they parted Vita pressed her forehead to Carol’s and stroked her cheek. 

“Are you sure?” she asked. 

Carol silenced the woman with another kiss and tugged her towards the bedroom. 

\- - - - 

Some time later Carol and Vita were laid out in Carol’s bed like usual. It was not an unfamiliar scene, however, Carol felt very strange inside. She knew that Vita was aware of the shift in energy between them as well. The sex had been good, but it was different than how it usually was. Throughout it Carol was trying to escape, get out of her mind, but was put off by how tender and caring Vita had been. Typically their time together was incredibly erotic and sensual, a completely physical release for both women. Carol had started to worry that Vita had developed some kind of feelings for her before and now those assumptions had been confirmed. What had she gotten involved in? She was already hurt and confused because of her inability to give herself fully to Therese, but this threw another obstacle her way. 

Carol instinctively pulled the covers over her chest as she laid still. She remained silent, afraid if she spoke that it would invite further conversation. She stared at the silence and tried not to look at Vita in her peripheral vision. She wondered if the woman would just get up and leave on her own accord. Actually, she hoped that would happen. She wasn’t sure if she could stomach another tough conversation today.

“Is there a reason I haven’t seen you for the past couple of weeks?” Vita asked casually. 

Carol continued to look up, “I’ve been busy,” she said evasively, “Why?”

A pause, “Just wondering.”

Carol held her breath. 

“I had a feeling you might be avoiding me,” Vita admitted.

Carol turned her head over this time, ‘What?”

“I think I have feelings for you,” Vita said slowly, “I know this was supposed to be just physical and that you have something going on with that younger girl… I don’t expect anything to come of this, I just wanted you to know.”

Carol felt like she had whiplash, how was everyone around her so much better at communicating their feelings than her? She wished she had half the amount of honesty and courage that Therese and Vita had. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Vita said quickly. 

“Today has been the world’s most confusing day,” Carol muttered. 

“I should go,” Vita said as she stood up and walked around the room, looking for her clothes. 

When Vita got closer to Carol’s side of the bed she grabbed the other woman’s wrist. The gesture instantly reminded her of a parallel with her and Therese. Why did these things keep happening?

“You’ve been so good to me,” Carol said, “I just don’t know if I can do this anymore. It’s become something different than I intended it to be.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Vita said with a sad smile, “You know how to contact me if something changes.”

The mysterious woman disappeared from Carol’s room and out of the apartment. The blonde laid there with an overwhelming feeling of deja vu. Somehow her relationships with Vita and Therese had started to mirror each other in a way and she was having a hard time deciphering the two. She knew that she was the common factor and reason for the complete mess that had been created. She couldn’t help but feel that she was bringing only pain and confusion to both women’s lives. She knew that Therese was the woman she wanted in her life, but Vita had proven to have more of a place in her heart that she had known. There was a tenderness and affection that Carol carried for her. She had known each woman for a short period of time, but felt a special kinship with both. She had established in some way an energy that made it feel like she had known both for years. She had been so sure of what she needed to do and who she wanted to be with, but now that had been blurred. 

Carol reached over to her nightstand and fumbled through the drawer looking for her cigarettes. When she came at a loss she flopped back into the bed and groaned. 

“Just when it can’t get any worse, you run out of cigarettes,” she muttered. 

\- - - -

It was a couple days later and Carol had asked Abby to come over for a coffee and a catch up. If there was one person who knew Carol the best, it would be Abby. She had the perfect balance of being a sympathetic and supportive presence while also giving her a reality check and pushing her to take risks and make big leaps. Carol couldn’t deny, however, how guilty and embarrassed she felt to tell her best friend about her recent relationship drama. She knew that she had let it get out of hand and all tangled up. 

“You better have a good reason for not talking to me for the past two weeks,” Abby said in a dramatic tone as she came through the door of Carol’s apartment. 

Carol laughed, “You could have called me you nitwit.”

“I did! It was always busy or it went to voicemail,” Abby huffed. 

“Well it has been a crazy few weeks.”

“Tell me all about it,” Abby said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. 

“Well I kissed Therese,” Carol said nonchalantly. 

“What?!”

Carol nodded at Abby’s reaction, “Then I basically ran away after.”

“Classic Carol,” Abby shook her head.

“And then we kind of made up. It was better after then, we’ve been spending more time together, but today was the tipping point.”

“What do you mean?”

“Therese said that she wants to be like a normal couple and go on dates and be out in the world together. She said she didn’t want to have only half of me.”

Abby paused, “I mean she’s got a point there Carol.”

Carol groaned, “Oh, I know.”

“So you’re taking some time apart?”

“I guess? I don’t know, we’re barely even a couple to begin with. All we do is talk at the theatre.”

“Well you are kind of a hermit Carol. Besides your apartment and the theatre who don’t go anywhere else really.”

“I’m loving the support Abby,” Carol said sarcastically.

“You know it’s true Carol. I’m not going to coddle you, you’re an adult.”

“I know. This has all just gotten way out of hand and then Vita told me she had feelings for me…”

“Vita? Wait isn’t that the woman you were sleeping with? You’re still seeing her?”

Carol hesitated, “Yes…”

Abby gave her a long look, “Carol this is so unlike you. You have to make a decision.”

“I thought I already did,” Carol said quietly.

“Therese?”

Carol nodded. 

“It sounds like you haven’t fully let go of Vita yet though. I thought it was just physical between you two?”

“You and me both.”

There was more silence between the two friends. Abby was genuinely shocked and at a loss for words, which rarely occurred. It was justified though, Carol’s recent behaviour was indeed appalling to the both of them. Carol couldn’t figure out the expression that was on her best friend’s face. It was sympathetic and curious and concerned and also slightly… disappointed?

“What?” Carol asked defensively.

Abby shook her head, “I just never thought the day would come that you would do to others what was done to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest: all of your comments are what keep me going and inspired to write these stories! I always enjoy reading them :)


	8. Tethered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you're going to like this one...

Therese could handle rejection. She was an artist after all, it was something she needed to adjust to in order to survive in a creative industry. She couldn’t recall all the times she had been told no or that she wasn’t good enough or not what they were looking for, but there had been plenty.. It was useless to get hurt or offended over these things, it’s just how life goes. She had developed a thick skin over time and while she was able to take criticism and backlash, she also gave herself credit when it was due. It was an aspect of her character that she was truely most proud of and what she thought set her apart from all the others. Sometimes it's not about how bad you want it or your level of talent, it's about your perseverance to see your plan and goal through and your level of dedication. Therese had that. 

Therese did not, however, know how to handle indifference and vagueness. And that was exactly the response Carol had given her. It wasn’t a yes, but it wasn’t a no. It was a wide open answer that allowed for many different opportunities and possibilities. She felt like neither woman had the advantage and she was confused as to who should make the next move and what was necessary to propel them into a better situation. Carol and herself had both honestly expressed their feelings and obvious interest in each other, but there was something that was holding Carol back that Therese couldn’t quite understand. The woman had already broken down so many walls and had been so vulnerable with her, but Therese knew there was one last barrier between them truly being together. 

The young woman could tell without knowing the full picture that Carol’s had a hard life. It was the clear explanation for why the woman was so frustratingly mysterious and private. She also knew somehow that whatever Carol was keeping from her would be detrimental in the success of their relationship. She could tell that it was something that haunted Carol. It was what she was thinking of whenever she went silent or her eyes started to unfocus and gaze off into the distance. It filled those moments between them that were hesitant and unsure and Therese could tell that Carol so badly wanted to look past it and ignore it. 

It had been a couple days since they had that rather incomplete conversation. Carol hadn’t completely shut her out like before, but she was taking the time that she had said she needed. There was a sadness that occupied her eyes that made Therese’s heart sink. She wanted so badly to be a comfort for the woman, but she didn’t know how. She wondered if it would always be like this between them. A series of ups and downs and stops and starts. She would often blissfully imagine what a normal life would be like with Carol. To go on dates and trips together, spend the night at each other’s homes, create a life together. This seemed so far off though, Therese wasn’t sure if they would ever get there. 

It was late on a Saturday and Therese was sitting on her apartment’s fire escape, legs dangling off the edge. It was fairly cold, but she didn’t mind. She liked watching the city nightlife blur by below her. It was a reminder that she wasn’t alone, but it also made her feel insignificant in some kind of way. This was her favorite spot in her home, it was where she went when she needed to clear her head or gain perspective on something. 

The window behind her slid up and Therese turned to see Dannie poke his head through the opening, “How’s it going Belivet?”

Therese smiled, “Alright McElroy. How about yourself?”

Dannie shrugged, “Same old, same old here.”

“Do you want to come out and sit?”

“Nah. Not everyone has the same tolerance for cold that you do,” Dannie joked. 

“Is that your way of saying that you’re a wimp?” Therese challenged. 

“I’m a film buff Therese, which basically means I’m a vampire. Too much exposure to the outside doesn’t do me well,” Dannie chided.

“Oh shut it.”

Dannie moved to close the window but hesitated, “Do you want to talk about…?”

“-No. It’s okay. Thanks Dannie,” Therese said through a small smile.

Dannie nodded and closed the window. Therese hugged her knees to her chest and laid her head down. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but she was suddenly made aware of a repetitive buzzing coming from her phone. She fished it out of her pocket and felt her pulse quicken as she read the caller identification. She fumbled for a brief moment then answered the call. 

“Carol?”

“Come meet me.”

\- - - - 

Less than half an hour later, Therese found herself at Uncovered. Her phone call with Carol had run short, Carol asked her to meet her and Therese agreed without hesitation. She had practically flung herself off the fire escape and raced through the streets towards the dance studio. As she got nearer, she couldn’t help but feel a lightness re enter her chest. She felt hopeful and more so than she had in the past weeks. This sudden and unexpected contact from Carol had to mean something significant. She was sure of it. 

Now she was in front of the building and slightly out of breath. She hesitated for a moment then opened the door and walked inside. She headed into the auditorium and was confronted with the sight of Carol, standing alone in the middle of the stage. They locked eyes across the room and it was like Therese had been transported back to the day of her audition. Therese felt her breath caught in her throat as she took in Carol, the woman she couldn’t get off her mind. 

Carol’s hair was tied back in a low, yet messy bun and her face was bare. She was dressed simply in a pair of leggings and a loose tank top that showed off her toned arms. Her eyes were clearer than Therese had ever seen them. The film of mystery and hardness had completely gone. This was Carol fully stripped and bare, vulnerable to Therese. As she got nearer Therese could more clearly see the older woman’s expression. There was a tenderness in Carol’s face that made Therese feel warm inside, but there was also something else. Carol looked overwhelmingly scared.

Before Therese could get any closer to Carol, the woman started to move. Therese was alarmed at first, but then realized what was going on. Carol started to dance across the stage and Therese couldn’t help but stand and stare. She felt like her teenage self sitting in the seats at Broadway watching Carol dance for the first time. It was exactly the same, yet completely different. It was beautiful.

Carol was a picture of focus and determination when she danced. It was like nothing else existed in the moment besides her and her own movement. The blonde made dance look fluid, like water. Where one step ended another one began in a seamless fashion. The control Carol had of her body made it seem like her limbs were endless. She had so much restraint in her extensions and bends. Where she had softness, however, she had strength. Carol utilized her agility in ways that dancers never could or were afraid to. It made her a better dancer and a better performer. She understood the athleticism that was involved in dance, and how it didn’t diminish the creative aspect of it. Therese was mesmerized as she watched Carol traverse the space. She felt privileged and honoured to be witness to the sight. Carol didn’t dance professionally anymore and rarely did in training sessions. She would demonstrate regularly, yes, but she would never perform like this for Therese and the other recruits. As Therese watched Carol’s movements get bigger and wider, she understood what the woman’s intentions were. She understood why Carol had asked her here. 

This was more than just dance. Carol was communicating something to her through the movements, with the choreography. There was a freeness and vulnerability to what she was expressing. It was bold and daring and risk taking. Carol was opening herself up to Therese, fully and completely. She was putting herself out there without fear of consequence of judgement. Therese felt something spark within her as she put the pieces together. This is what she had been waiting for all this time. This was the answer she had seeked and Carol had finally given it to her. She was ready. Ready to commit and take this journey with Therese, open hearted. 

Therese followed her instincts in the morning and joined Carol. If the blonde was surprised, it didn’t show on her face. Therese began to improvise and join Carol in her dance. She closed the space between them and the two began to dance in unison, they shared an unspoken language. The routine changed from one that was wide open and free to something more intimate and connected. The two women supported each other through lifts, jumps, spins and tumbles. As they danced together Therese felt something latch between them, something kinetic and palpable. It was as if they were tied or tethered together. She felt bonded to Carol in a deeper sense, like the dance had sealed them together as one. 

Their movements began to cease at the same time. Like a figurine in a jewelry box after having not been wound for some time. The energy was still there, but the pace of the dance slowed. Therese’s hands found their way into Carol’s and the two women drifted towards each other. Therese could hear their breathing and pulses combine together as Carol pressed her forehead to hers. She closed her eyes as she felt two hands slide up her throat to gently stroke her cheeks. 

She opened her eyes after some time, but was distracted when Carol eagerly pressed her lips to hers. It was unlike the kiss they had shared before, it was unafraid. Carol kissed her with more passion than Therese had ever experienced before. The blonde’s hands snaked around her waist to support her as she deepened the kiss. Therese gasped into Carol’s mouth as she tried to pull her as close as possible. She threw an arm around Carol’s shoulders and pressed their bodies flush together. In one graceful movement, Carol guided Therese into a dip and positioned her carefully on the stage floor. Therese eagerly wrapped a leg around Carol’s waist as the blonde kissed a path from her neck down to her collarbone. 

“Carol,” Therese breathed. 

“Therese,” Carol echoed. 

The older woman pulled back to look at Therese. She tucked a piece of Therese’s hair back behind her ear and ran her thumb methodically over her cheekbone. Therese found it hard to look back at her because of the sheer force of Carol’s eyes. 

“What made you change your mind?” Therese asked quietly. 

Carol’s brow arched slightly then relaxed, “My mind has never wavered Therese. I want you. I’ve wanted you since the day we met and I would be lying if I denied that,” she said honestly. 

Therese grasped Carol’s hand and kissed the back of it, “I know you’re scared. I am too.”

“I’m just tired of running from things. I haven’t had true happiness in my life for so long. You make me feel things that I thought I never would again. I feel like myself with you Therese.”

Therese took a moment to register Carol’s words, “We do need to talk, Carol.”

Carol looked down briefly, “I know. We will, I promise.”

Therese gave Carol a look.

“I promise,” Carol repeated. 

“Okay,” Therese said, “Can we just lie here for now?”

Carol smiled, “Of course.”

Carol moved off of Therese and laid down beside her. Therese rolled over and tucked herself into Carol’s chest. She felt the older woman softly stroke her back and kiss the crown of her head. Therese’s whole chest opened up in Carol’s embrace. She felt safe with her. She couldn’t help but hum contently as she pressed her cheek against Carol’s warm skin.

“What are you thinking?” the older woman asked. 

“That this has been a long time coming. You and me. And that I’m happy.”

Therese couldn’t see Carol’s face, but she knew that the woman was smiling. 

\- - - - 

Therese woke up the next morning, not knowing where she was. When she tried to open her eyes she was blinded by a bright light that was uncomfortably warm. The next thing she noticed was the hardness of the surface that she was lying on and the soreness in her lower back. She tried to sit up but was made aware of the arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist and kept her lying down. Therese smiled. Carol. Suddenly all the memories of what had happened last night came back to her and she relaxed into the other woman’s touch. Carol had clearly just woken up as well, her eyes remained closed as she pulled Therese closer to her. Therese laughed softly as the blonde pressed her face into the crook of Therese’s neck.

“Why are you trying to leave me?” Carol asked through a yawn. 

“I forgot where I was,” Therese admitted, “You’re lucky I didn’t think you were an attacker because I would have definitely punched you.”

Carol laughed into Therese’s skin and Therese felt it vibrate through her body, “Well I’m glad you didn’t. How are you feeling?”

Therese rolled over to face Carol. The woman looked hardly disheveled considering she had just woken up from a night’s sleep on a harge, cold stage floor. Her skin was beautifully flushed and her eyes gleamed. 

Therese cupped her cheek and kissed her softly, “I’m great,” she said when she pulled away. 

Carol pulled Therese back to her and returned the kiss enthusiastically. Soon enough the blonde’s hands were in her hair and she was pushing Therese onto her back. They fell into a position that mimicked the one from last night. Therese was suddenly completely awake and alert, focused solely on Carol’s lips that were everywhere. It seemed like the blonde was trying to make up for lost time.

After a while the two women finally came up for air. Therese fixed her hair while Carol looked at her with dark eyes. 

“As much as I would love to do this for several more hours, I thought we could venture into the real world today. Have that much needed talk?” Carol said as she laced her hand into Therese’s. 

“Now?”

“Well I wouldn’t mind having a shower and putting on some fresh clothes. Can I take you out tonight?”

Therese smiled, “I would love that.” 

“Well, that’s that.”


	9. Entrusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy International Lesbian Day!!!

It was later that day. Carol had just gotten out of the shower and was studying her appearance in the mirror. She couldn’t help but notice how different she looked and although the changes were minimal they made a great impact. A healthy colour had returned to her face and her eyes were wider and brighter. Her mouth was no longer fixed into a permanent line and her brow wasn’t as furrowed. She looked happier. She was happier and it showed. It was like there was a new woman in the mirror staring back at her. 

She started to do her hair and makeup for tonight while she thought about how she was going to tell Therese about her past. She was determined to do so and wanted to be open with the younger woman, but couldn’t deny that she was nervous. Therese had proven herself to be loyal and committed, however, Carol didn’t know how she would react. She hated being pitied or judged and this was part of the reason why she shut people out emotionally. She knew it was unfair and that it negatively affected her relationships, but Carol had been hurt so many times that it was natural for her to have walls up. Therese made her feel different though, she didn’t want to be closed off anymore to her or to life. She wanted to embrace things fully again and not care about the consequences. She wanted to view life the way she did years ago. Before Abby, before Harge, before all the others. 

As time went by, Carol found that her nervousness slipped away and that she mainly felt excited. Excited to start this new chapter with Therese and get to know her further. Not too much later she was all ready to go. She had chosen to wear her favorite red tailored suit. She wore nothing underneath the blazer and accompanied the outfit with black heeled boots. Her hair was tied up in an elegant, yet messy knot and she emphasized her eyes with some eyeliner and mascara. She grabbed her clutch and got in a cab to head towards the restaurant that she had told Therese to meet her at. 

When Carol arrived she spotted Therese instantly who was waiting outside. Carol felt like she had been winded when she took in the sight of the brunette. She got out of the cab and walked towards the young woman, who hadn’t noticed her yet. Therese was a vision in a long v-cut black dress that was made out of some sort of silk or satin material. She had a leather jacket on over top and black heeled boots like Carol. Her long dark hair had been slicked back from her face and was pin straight. Her face was fresh and showed off her youthful beauty, however, she had opted for a red lip which was the perfect touch to the whole look. Carol could have sworn her legs trembled as she got nearer to Therese. How was she so beautiful?

The brunette looked up finally and a dazzling smile spread across her face when she saw Carol. Her eyes were more green and hypnotizing than ever. Carol finally reached her and gently caressed Therese’s cheek. The young woman leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Carol’s lips. 

“You look magnificent,” she said. 

“You look stunning Therese. I feel ripped off that other people get to see you like this. I want you all to myself,” Carol murmured. 

“I think that can be arranged later,” Therese whispered. 

Carol winked at the other woman then took her hand, “Let’s go inside. I got us a table.”

The couple went to the entrance where Carol gave the usher her name. They were guided inside and past the main dining room and into an elevator. Carol knew that Therese was confused, but refused to explain where they were going. The elevator stopped on the top floor and the doors opened to reveal a rooftop dining area with a single table in the middle that looked out over the city. There was a plethora of lights, outdoor heaters and plants as well as a casual seating area around a firepit. It was impossibly romantic and Carol couldn’t help but smile at Therese’s shocked reaction. 

“Carol this is amazing,” the brunette breathed. 

“I’m glad you like it,” she said as she took her by the hand over to the table. 

Therese’s eyes were locked on the sights as Carol pulled out her chair for her. When Carol sat down Therese turned to look at her with tears brimming in her eyes. Carol reached for her hand across the table and squeezed it. 

“This is perfect,” Therese said as she wiped a stray tear. 

“You deserve it and much more,” Carol said honestly. 

A waiter came by and poured them some wine. Carol raised her glass and Therese quickly mimicked her. 

“To the beginning,” Carol said. 

The two clinked glasses and took a sip of their drinks. 

There was a moment of silence between them and Carol felt a weight re enter her chest. She knew she couldn’t put off this conversation any longer. 

“So,” she said slowly. 

“So,” Therese echoed, a serious expression crossed the woman’s face. 

Carol wanted to maintain eye contact, but found it difficult to not avert her eyes. She looked at her lap as she started to speak.

“I know I’ve been quite allusive and closed off since we first met. If I’m being honest this isn’t something new for me, I’ve been this way ever since I got married and divorced and even long before that. There’s a reason for all of it, but that doesn’t make my behaviour acceptable so I want to apologize.”

Therese was silent, but attentive. She nodded at Carol to continue. 

“It’s not easy for me to be vulnerable. I’ve had a lot of emotionally abusive relationships in the past and it’s definitely made me put some walls up that I don’t necessarily want there, but it just becomes second nature. I thought it was the only way to survive through all of this until I met you.”

Carol felt a lump form in her throat but she continued, “I don’t have a relationship with my parents. They had extremely high expectations for me growing up and didn’t approve of my goals to become a dancer. They wanted to see me go to an Ivy League school for medicine or law. They never supported me through all my training and I had to gain experience and take all these opportunities behind their back. When I started to gain success and they found out what I was doing, they didn’t react well. It became natural for the only conversing we had to be yelling. It never got physical but it almost felt worse. They filled my head with so many insecurities and doubts that were completely irrational. They never failed to remind me that I wasn’t good enough and that I wouldn’t amount to anything. They constantly told me that I was a failure and a disappointment and that they were embarrassed to have me as their daughter. They don’t respect the arts and expected me to carry on the legacy of their name in a more well regarded profession. I tried to avoid being home as much as possible, I spent a lot of high school living at my best friend Abby’s home with her parents. They cut me off financially and refused to fund any of my dance or competitions. I definitely wouldn’t be able to go to college for dance and have them pay. I left home right before I went to Julliard and got emancipated from them. I haven’t talked to them since.”

Carol looked up and saw that Therese’s eyes had gone glassy. She could tell that the younger woman was trying to keep her emotions in check. 

“I wouldn’t have made it to where I am without scholarships and a lot of help from my teachers and mentors. Once I started working professionally I was able to earn a sizeable wage and support myself independently and financially. I came from a wealthy family but they didn’t help me in any way in regards to my successes and achievements. I’m proud of that in a sense but it’s upsetting that my own parents can’t acknowledge the life I’ve built for myself.”

Carol continued to look at her lap, “I stopped dancing professionally when I was thirty and I met Harge soon after. He was a completely different person when we met. He was kind and understanding and caring. I’m not sure if I was truly in love with him, but I did feel comfortable with him and thought we would be able to share a life together. We got married very quickly and I got pregnant with my daughter Rindy right after, she’s eight now. Harge has a lot of anger issues that were soon revealed after we got married. It was like the mask he was wearing had been taken off and he was finally his true self. We would argue all the time over anything and everything. He said that I could no longer have a career if I wasn’t dancing and that I was too old to start anything new now. He would say that I only got to where I was because I was attractive and that I didn’t have any true talent. When Rindy came along it just got even worse. I couldn’t do anything right as a mother in his eyes, he was always judging and critiquing me even though he was clearly the weaker parent. The things he said I just got used to after a while and I started to believe them. The only things that made it all bearable were Rindy and me opening up Uncovered. They were my sources of joy at that time and it almost diminished the emotional abuse that I was receiving from Harge, but not entirely. At that time I was so emotionally disconnected from everyone, but I needed some kind of release so I started cheating on Harge and having lots of physical relationships.”

Carol heard Therese take a shallow breath, “They didn’t mean anything to me or the other person, it was purely sex until Abby and I got involved together. We had been best friends since we were young and I knew that she had a bit of a crush on me and I took advantage of that. It meant everything to her, but it was a selfish source of comfort to me. It became a regular occurrence between us and Harge eventually caught us one day. It was just what he needed to make my life an absolute living hell and he filed for a divorce. Our marriage had essentially ended the moment it began, but I feared what this meant for Rindy. He wanted full custody and he was able to get it with the evidence of my many affairs.”

As Carol talked it was like she couldn’t stop. She had never trusted this information with anyone and it felt very cathartic to finally talk about it, “In lots of ways my coping mechanism to deal with my emotional trauma is exactly what was done to me. I’ve had few healthy emotional relationships and have found it hard to connect with people and therefore don’t let anyone get close to me. It’s hurting me more than it’s helping me. It was part of the reason why I was so scared and shocked by what was going on between us. No one has ever shown me such loyalty and genuine interest and it was alarming and inviting all at the same time. I’ve never wanted to open up to anyone like I have with you, Therese. I trust you implicitly. I know this is a lot to take in and I don’t expect you to be fine with anything of it or accept what I’ve done. I just want you to know. You deserve to know.”

Carol finally stopped talking and took a large breath. She looked at the young woman across from her, but couldn’t gage what she was thinking. It was beyond frustrating, Therese’s face was almost impenetrable sometimes. Not in a cold way, but the brunette was good at concealing her emotions. She wasn’t like Carol, whose eyes exposed a lot of her feelings and emotions. 

“What are you thinking?” Carol asked, “Why do I feel like I’m always asking you that?”

“Sorry, I’m just trying to process everything,” Therese said through impassive eyes. 

Carol nodded and fell silent. She took another sip of her wine and when she placed her glass down Therese startled her by covering her hand with her own. 

“I’m glad you felt safe enough to tell me all of this, I can tell that it wasn’t easy for you. I can understand why you close yourself off the way you do, but I just need to know that you’re not going to keep doing that when it comes to us. We need to have effective communication and trust between us for this to work. It’s going to be difficult no matter what, but when something triggers you and frightens you, I want you to tell me instead of shutting down. It’s the only way we’re going to work through it and be stronger in our understanding of each other.”

Therese was clear, but compassionate with her words. Carol was astounded by how emotionally intelligent and sensitive she was. She was able to be empathetic but also establish boundaries for herself in a way that Carol struggled desperately to achieve. She was beyond impressive and continued to surprise Carol with every encounter. 

“That’s completely reasonable and I promise I’m going to try my best,” Carol squeezed Therese’s hand, “Thank you so much darling for being so amazing,” she felt a couple tears slip down onto her cheeks. 

“You don’t need to thank me, I’m glad you opened up,” Therese said honestly. 

The two women spent the rest of the dinner discussing less loaded conversation topics. It was an enjoyable time and Carol found that they were able to relax more outside of the dance studio. They moved to the lounge after a while and lit the fire. Carol pulled out a blanket and draped it over them while Therese took her shoes off and curled into Carol. She gently placed an arm around Therese’s shoulders and rubbed her back methodically. The two women sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the flames of the fire flicker and crackle. Carol couldn’t describe the overwhelming feeling of joy that was radiating throughout her. She didn’t realize how much she needed and missed this emotional and physical intimacy with another human. It was the most exhilarating feeling to know the person you’re spending time with reciprocates your feelings and is committed to you. Laying in front of this fire with Therese in her arms, Carol couldn’t be happier, especially considering their conversation at dinner had gone so well. 

She looked down at Therese who was tucked neatly into her chest. Her eyes had started to flutter closed and Carol admired the darkness and thickness of the young woman’s lashes. 

“You’re not falling asleep on me are you?” she muttered into Therese’s ear. 

A mischievous smile spread across the brunette’s face, but her eyes remained closed, “Never. I’m just resting my eyes.”

Carol laughed softly, “You’re a terrible liar.”

“It reflects poorly on you, you know? Clearly you’re boring me,” Therese said smugly. 

Carol raised her eyebrows, “I’m boring you, am I?” She swiftly slipped a hand under the front of Therese’s dress, causing the younger woman to gasp. 

The blonde quickly discovered that the younger woman neglected to wear a bra. Her and Therese both held their breath as her hand just barely skimmed the surface of her breasts. Carol could practically feel Therese’s heartbeat under her hands. Carol hovered for a couple more moments then retracted her hand. Therese’s regular breathing resumed and she clutched onto Carol’s arm. 

“You’re trouble,” she said in a breathless tone. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Carol said in an aloof voice, which made Therese giggle. 

Carol kissed the crown of Therese’s head and relaxed back into her former position. Another wave of silence fell over them.

“I’ve been thinking…” Therese said in a drawn out voice. 

“Uh oh.”

Carol could feel Therese smiling, “I was wondering if you had any plans next weekend for Thanksgiving? I wasn’t sure with Harge… and Rindy?” The brunette chose her words wisely. 

Carol appreciated Therese’s sensitivity, “No I don’t have any plans. Rindy… Rindy will be with Harge and his family. Abby and I talked about maybe doing something, but there were no set plans.”

Therese shifted in Carol’s arms, “Is there anything still between you and Abby?”

Carol was taken aback, “What do you mean?”

“You said you had a relationship with her while you and Harge were still married. Has it ended?” 

Carol made Therese turn around to face her. She cupped the younger woman’s cheek with her hand, “What happened between Abby and I is long over. She’s still my best friend, but that’s all. I promise.”

Therese sighed and held onto Carol’s wrist, “I believe you, I was just curious.”

Carol kissed Therese, “You’re the only woman I have eyes for.”

Therese smiled, “Good.”

“You were saying?”

“Oh yes,” Therese took both of Carol’s hands in her own, “Since you don’t have plans would you consider coming over and having dinner with Dannie and I?” 

Carol hesitated, “Is that a good idea? I didn’t leave a great first impression on him.”

“Dannie is quick to forgive and forget, trust me. It’ll be fun! You can bring Abby if that makes you more comfortable.”

“The four of us. That would be quite the affair,” Carol mused. 

“Well would you? Come over I mean,” Therese asked eagerly. 

Carol made up her mind, “Yes, yes I would.”

\- - - - 

A couple hours later Carol found herself back at her apartment after seeing Therese home safely. She was taking her time getting undressed and taking her makeup off. She couldn’t help but smile as she thought about the night she just had and how things with Therese had taken a turn for the better. She was feeling hopeful and happy. She was excited for this upcoming week of training at Uncovered and she was excited for the impending Thanksgiving dinner at Therese and Dannie’s. She was excited about life again. She was excited to get to know Therese better and deeper. She went to bed full of optimism for once and a smile on her face. This was before she realized. This was before she remembered. 

Carol’s phone started to buzz from inside her clutch which was across the room. She hadn’t looked at it all night. She retrieved it and felt her heart drop when she looked at the screen and the several missed calls from one specific and mysterious woman. Carol collapsed to the floor and held her head in her hands. 

All night, she had not once considered to mention Vita to Therese. And she knew why. What had happened between her and Abby may be over, but she couldn’t say the same for her and Vita.


	10. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter feels disjointed or slightly, "off" to you... that's intentional. Also happy Thanksgiving weekend to any of my Canadian readers!

It was the next week and the day of Thanksgiving. Therese and Dannie had been in the kitchen since early morning, making sure the meal they served would be perfect. They may be two twenty year olds living in the big city, but the friends knew their way around the kitchen and were happy to be hosting for the holiday. Therese was touched by how willingly Dannie had thrown himself into the situation. He knew how much this meant to Therese and how desperately she wanted him and Carol to get along. She also had a sneaking suspicion that him and Abby would get along, from what Carol had said about her. It had been a busy week of training and Carol had seemed extra stressed, so Therese hoped that the occasion would be a fun and relaxing one for her. 

Dannie was just putting some music on, while Therese was putting the flowers they had got in a vase when the doorbell rang. Therese made her way towards the door and snuck a quick glance in the mirror along the way. She was wearing green corduroy overalls with a black turtleneck underneath. She had opted for a low ponytail and her face was fresh as always. Satisfied with what she saw, Therese took a quick breath before opening the door. 

Carol was wearing something other than black, white and red today. She was dressed less severely in a short sleeved velvet dress that was long and a beautiful golden colour that matched her hair. She had managed to sneak her signature red into her look, however, as the hue was painted across her lips. Therese didn’t know when the day would come that she wouldn’t be awestruck by the woman’s beauty and unique magnetic force. Carol’s eyes looked extra blue in the lighter colour palette and they seemed to completely consume Therese. The young woman knew she had been caught gawking when she saw the corners of the blonde’s lips curl up into a suggestive smile. 

The woman beside Carol, Abby was beautiful also. Therese did her best to swallow her jealousy as she took in Abby’s stunning auburn coloured hair and warm eyes. She was dressed in a navy jumpsuit and was almost the same height as Carol. Therese, who was normally quite confident in herself, found that she could hardly compete with the overwhelmingly stunning pair. With only a look she could see the history that the two friends shared and the obvious affection between them. 

“Come in you two,” Therese stood aside, “I’m so glad you both could come.”

“Thank you for having us darling,” Carol glided by and pressed a quick kiss to Therese’s cheek.

Abby walked in and pulled her into a friendly hug, “Therese, it’s so nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much from Carol.” 

“Only good things I hope?”

“Sometimes,” Abby winked. 

“So you’re not only getting a home cooked Thanksgiving meal, but also a look into what two artists in their twenties can afford in New York City,” Dannie said with a smile as he gestured to their apartment. 

“You could have fooled me, your place looks great,” Abby said honestly. 

“Ahh now I know you’re lying,” Dannie joked, “Can I get you two something to drink?”

“We actually brought something,” Abby reached into her bag and retrieved two bottles of wine, “It’s to make up for Carol’s rather embarrassing first impression on you,” she added. 

“Abby! I am sorry again Dannie,” Carol said in an apologetic tone. 

Therese and Dannie found the situation too comical, “Don’t worry about it Carol.” he said kindly. 

Therese took the wine from Abby, “I’ll pour everyone a glass. Go make yourselves comfortable.”

Abby and Dannie went to sit down, while Carol followed Therese into the kitchen. Therese set the wine down and was looking for a corkscrew opener when she felt two warm hands slide around her waist. 

“I missed you,” Carol breathed into her ear.

Therese felt a shiver race down her spine. She swallowed and hoped it wasn’t too loud, “I’ve seen you almost every day this week.”

Carol’s lips were lightly tracing the skin of Therese’s neck, “That doesn’t count. This week has been hell, we’ve barely had any time alone.”

Therese turned in Carol’s arms and the blonde immediately pulled her in for a kiss. It went on for a while and Therese had to remind herself that she was a host and that both of their best friends were in the next room. She pulled away from Carol and looked her directly in the eye.

“For the next couple hours I have to be able to function as a normal human being, so I’m not going to tolerate any of that,” she said as she pointed at Carol’s lips. 

Carol smiled, “You’re no fun.”

“Someone has to be the responsible one,” Therese chided. 

She took Carol’s hand in her own, “Dannie is going to a midnight screening tonight so he’s going to be out late. Do you want to stay over?”

She could tell that Carol was surprised at the proposition, “I’m not insinuating… anything like that. But I thought it would be nice for us to have some alone time, like you said,” she explained quickly. 

“I didn’t bring anything with me.”

“Well I don’t mind sharing.”

Carol’s smile grew wider, “Alright. Abby is definitely going to tease me, but whatever. I don’t care.”

“Good.”

\- - - - 

About an hour later the foursome had sat down for dinner. The food was piping hot and all laid out on the table. Therese and Dannie’s hard work had paid off and they were both extremely pleased with the outcome. 

“I’m so glad you invited us, because Carol can’t cook to save her life,” Abby said as she served herself some turkey. 

“Wow I’m so happy I brought you Abigail,” Carol said sarcastically. 

“It’s scary, they almost sound like us,” Dannie said to Therese who hid her laugh behind her napkin. 

“How long have you known each other?” Abby asked Therese and Dannie. 

“Since sophomore year,” Dannie said, “Wow has it really been that long?”

“We were biology partners,” Therese explained, “Then I basically spent the rest of high school living on his couch.”

“Your parents didn’t mind?” Abby asked. 

“I don’t have parents,” Therese said rather casually. 

There was a clatter of silverware and Therese looked to see that Carol had dropped her utensils. Her blue eyes were burning. 

“What?” she asked, rather sharply. 

Therese took a breath. She knew it was a subject they hadn’t gotten to, but the timing hadn’t been right. She didn’t want the news to reach Carol this way, however she didn’t have much of a choice. 

“They died in an accident when I was ten,” Therese elaborated. 

Dannie and Abby had gone silent. It was almost as if they weren’t there and the couple was having a private conversation. 

“Why didn’t I know this?” Carol inquired. 

“I haven’t had the right moment to tell you…”

“And this is the right moment?!” Carol asked incredulously. 

Abby reached over and placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. Carol’s formerly rigid posture relaxed slightly. The blonde averted her eyes and looked at her plate of half eaten food. 

“Dannie, you said you were an artist earlier like Therese. What are you interested in?” Abby asked politely as a means to guide the conversation to safer territory. 

“I want to work in the film industry as a critic. Maybe get into screenwriting too, who knows.”

The two continued to talk. Therese and Carol were having an impromptu staring contest from across the table. They didn’t need words to communicate how they were each feeling in that moment. After some time the two women began to contribute to the conversation again, but the four were conscious to stick to lighter topics. By the end of the night, Therese still could say it was successful, but she knew that Carol and her had another tough conversation ahead of them. Abby and Dannie left the apartment at the same time, leaving Carol and Therese alone. They stood with meters between them across the apartment. Therese started to pick up dishes and clean up.

“I want to say I’m sorry Carol, but this is still very new. I don’t owe you any personal information about myself that I don’t feel ready to share yet,” she said plainly as she placed the dishes in the washer. 

She turned around and saw that Carol was standing very still with her arms crossed. She looked like some sort of terrifyingly beautiful statue, frozen in her anger. 

“I wasn’t keeping it from you. I was waiting for the right time, like I said before,” Therese continued. 

“I’m less frustrated about the delivery and the timing and more troubled by the content of the information,” Carol said. 

“What do you mean?”

“Therese, you have your reasons for not telling me. I haven’t exactly been the most forward about opening up, so it would be hypocritical of myself to hold you to such a standard. I just feel a bit foolish and insensitive is all.”

Therese blinked rapidly, “I don’t understand what you’re saying Carol.”

The blonde crossed the room and was in front of Therese in a matter of seconds, “I was the one not only a week ago, venting about my woes with my parents while yours aren’t even here,” her eyes were bright with unshed tears. 

Therese couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “Carol that’s completely different. You don’t have to censor yourself around me. What your parents did to you was emotionally traumatic, I don’t blame you for not having a relationship with them. What happened to mine was tragic, yes, but it happened years ago when I was fairly young. I’ve done my healing over the years. I’m okay.”

Therese waited for a response from the older woman, who was clearly processing. After some time Carol came closer and grasped Therese’s hands, “I’m sorry darling. I don’t mean to make things so difficult, I’m just not really sure how to do this. Relationships.”

Therese sighed and pressed her forehead to Carol’s, “It’s okay. No one said it was going to be easy all the time. We just need to communicate.”

“I did have a really lovely time tonight, despite all of this. I think Abby did too. Thank you.”

Therese leaned forward and kissed Carol, “You’re welcome.”

“Let me help you clean up and then we can relax. Actually relax.”

“Sounds perfect.”

\- - - - 

A while later, the apartment was clean and Therese and Carol were in her bedroom lounging in her bed. Therese had donned her typical nightwear that consisted of a large boxy shirt and cotton shorts. Carol had taken the liberty of sorting through her clothes and had decided on one of her oversized crewnecks to wear. There was something about seeing the woman in such a casual and relaxed state that made Therese feel warm. It was almost like a glimpse into a possible future. She imagined what it would be like to live with Carol and wake up in the same bed every day. What did she look like first thing in the morning and the last moment before she fell asleep? She knew it was dangerous to get ahead of herself, but she couldn’t help but daydream when it came to Carol. 

“What are you thinking?” Carol asked. It had quickly become her favorite question. 

Therese smiled to herself, “I’m thinking about you of course.”

“Stop, or you’ll give me an even bigger head than I already have,” Carol said slyly. 

Therese felt a gentle hand on her chin and her face was soon guided up to look at Carol. The blonde maintained her hold and pulled Therese closer to plant a sweet kiss onto her lips. Therese couldn’t help but melt into the other woman’s touch. It didn’t go without notice that Carol was always extremely gentle and tender with her, it only made Therese’s affection for her grow. Somehow the blonde had the ability to make the most subtle of touches and kisses feel so electric and exciting. While Therese did want to dive further into their sexual relationship, she was already so pleased and content with the kind of contact they already shared. It was so unlike her other relationships that had completely lacked any sense of sensuality. She’d had several sexual encounters with men but this was her first with a woman. Therese had never questioned her sexuality in the sense that she didn’t really have the desire to narrow it down or restrict herself. What she felt for Carol was a complete surprise and seemed to come out of nowhere, but the fact that she was a woman didn’t change anything inherently. She was a young modern woman and not one to get hung up over something like that. She couldn’t help but notice the differences though between intimacy with a woman versus a man. 

Carol was patient and took her time to draw out the experience and extend Therese’s height of pleasure. Her other boyfriends and Richard more recently, had never been like that. They were too eager and lacked focus or discipline. Therese found that the sex was often the same and uninspiring. Her partner would finish first and would be too tired to tend to her needs or ask what they could offer her in return. Without even having had sex with Carol, Therese knew that things would be different with her. She was in no rush to make that step, but it did excite and intrigue her. 

Therese was brought back to Carol’s lips that had descended onto her collarbone, and the elegant hands that caressed her neck. She enjoyed the intimate attention, but couldn’t help but notice that the woman seemed dazed and distracted. Her touch and care was intentional, however, it seemed that she was elsewhere or thinking of something else. The blonde was not making eye contact with her, so Therese couldn’t decipher her emotion or headspace. 

“Carol, are you okay?”

The older woman continued with her ministrations, “Of course darling, why do you ask?”

Therese gently lifted Carol’s head and made the woman look at her, “You seem off. It’s like you’re not actually in the room with me.”

Something flickered across Carol’s eyes, an emotion of some sort, but Therese was too slow to catch it. 

“I think the stress of the week has just caught up with me. I’m exhausted,” Carol explained through a weak smile. 

Therese wasn’t sure if she believed the woman, but it was late and they had both had a busy week.

“Let’s go to bed then,” she said as she kissed the top of Carol’s head. 

She pulled the covers up over them and turned off the lamp on her side table. She half expected Carol to cuddle her or make some sort of contact, but the woman rolled over on her side so they were both facing different directions. Therese fell asleep before she was able to overthink the situation too much.

\- - - - 

She wasn’t sure what time it was when she woke up, but she knew it was still nighttime. She rolled over in her bed and was immediately alerted to the empty spot behind her. She wondered if Carol had gone to the bathroom but noticed that the window to the fire escape was open. She sat up in bed and could hear the woman talking very quietly. She couldn’t make out any of the conversation from her proximity and also because she was half asleep. If she had been more alert, perhaps she would have been more concerned and perhaps she would have figured out who Carol was speaking to. But this memory quickly faded as Therese fell back into her deep sleep, worriless.


	11. Unbalanced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you were mad at Carol before...

Abby had warned Carol, but for the first time possibly ever, she hadn’t listened. Actually, she didn’t want to listen. Carol couldn’t explain what was going through her head or why she was toying with Vita and Therese, but for some reason it made her feel good. Powerful. In control. Abby had said she never thought Carol would do to others what was done to her, but the woman was wrong. Carol knew that she had unhealed trauma from Harge and her parents and for some reason having the upper hand gave her a sense of gratification that was surprisingly addictive. She didn’t want to stop to think about the situation too much or she knew she would realize what a horrible person she was being. Fuck it, she thought to herself. I deserve to be selfish after what I’ve been through. What Vita and Therese don’t know won’t hurt them. Or maybe it would. Or maybe Carol would end up being the most hurt in the end. 

She remembered how it felt seeing Vita last week after having not seen her since the woman declared her feelings. She had tried her best to avoid her, but when she saw all the missed calls after coming home from her date with Therese, it was like she had been lured back in. She called Vita the next day and asked her to come over. They fell into their regular routine once again and were locked in a passionate embrace the minute Vita crossed through into the apartment. Carol knew that her willingness into the reengagement would probably lead Vita to thinking that she reciprocated her feelings. Which she did, in some way that she couldn’t explain. It wasn’t the same between them as it was with Therese, but there was something there that refused to burn out. She had continued to see Vita regularly through that week up to Thanksgiving and the woman was the main reason why she hadn’t seen as much of Therese. 

When she was reunited with the young woman on the holiday she was reminded of how much she truly cared for her. She felt hurt to find out that Therese hadn’t confided in her about her parents, but she also understood. She had been very distant since their first date, did she expect Therese to immediately open up after she did? She knew she didn’t have a leg to stand on with feeling blindsided, she had passed up extra time to spend with Therese to be with Vita instead. She remembered that night how she had wanted to be present with Therese and wanted to express her care for her. She had been incredibly distracted though, and found her thoughts drifting back to Vita. Therese had noticed something was off but seemed to dismiss it. Carol felt guilty that night about how she had waited for the young woman to fall asleep and then had climbed out on her fire escape to call Vita. 

“You really are a night owl aren’t you?” she had asked when Vita answered her call. 

“Perhaps. Or maybe I was waiting to hear from you,” Vita cooed. 

“Well that sounds awfully romantic,” Carol whispered. 

“That’s how I feel when I think of you. Or am around you,” Vita said honestly, “Where are you right now?”

“Out,” Carol said vaguely, “I have a great view of the city right now.”

“When can I see you again?”

“Sometime this week? I’ll let you know.”

“Do you want to come over to mine this time? Not that I don’t love your gorgeously luxurious apartment.”

Carol hesitated, “Alright.”

“Great. Now go to bed.”

“Is that an order?” Carol teased. 

“Goodnight Carol.”

The line was cut off and Carol climbed back into the apartment and closed the window. She went back into Therese’s room and climbed back under the covers with the young woman. She had a gnawing feeling of guilt within her that was slowly spreading that she tried to ignore as she leaned down to place a soft kiss upon Therese’s cheek. She tucked her arm around the brunette’s waist and quickly fell asleep. 

It was a couple days after Thanksgiving now, mid week and Carol was on her way to see Vita. Abby had been trying to call her since they saw each other at Therese and Dannie’s, but Carol was skillfully avoiding her. Abby knew her the best out of anyone and she knew that her best friend would be able to read what was going on and would scold her. She didn’t need the taste of reality right now, she was happy in her blissful ignorance, despite her abhorrent actions. 

Carol got into the elevator in Vita’s building. She was in one of her favorite dresses which was a dark crimson colour. It had a plunging neckline and the skirt was covered in lace. She wore her usual black blazer over top and her thigh high black boots. Her hair was up in her classic messy knot and she felt almost like some promiscuous professor of sorts. Nevertheless, she knew that Vita would appreciate her efforts. 

She arrived at the right floor and made her way to the correct door. She raised her hand to knock, but the door flung open and Vita’s slender hand pulled her in by the front of her dress. The door was quickly closed with a foot and Carol felt the hardness of it against her back as Vita descended on her. 

Carol’s senses were soon taken over as she was completely consumed in Vita. The woman smelled like amber and her lips tasted sweet like cranberries. Carol’s eyes fluttered closed as Vita proceeded to passionately attack her lips while her hand maintained a firm grip on the blonde’s neck. Just when Carol had started to snake a hand around the woman’s shoulders, Vita pulled back. There was a budding flush in the woman’s dark skin and her eyes were blown out and heavily lidded. 

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m really not,” the woman said slyly. 

“You never have to apologize for that,” Carol said as she unsubtly eyed the other woman. 

Vita smirked as Carol’s eyes travelled downwards. The woman had an androgyny about her that Carol found both alluring and attractive. She was wearing a sheer muscle tank that was tucked into suede dress shorts. She had patterned nylons underneath and platform laced boots to finish it off. Carol found she had to concentrate on keeping her temperature down as her eyes fixated on the woman’s breasts that were on full display beneath the sheer shirt. The blonde swallowed slowly and returned her focus to Vita who had clearly been ogling Carol as well. 

“Have you become more stunning in the past couple days, or did I just really miss you?” Vita asked as she ran a hand down the length of Carol’s blazer. 

“I could say the same about you,” Carol murmured. 

Vita retracted her hand, “Can I get you a drink? Or a cigarette?”

“Both?”

“Coming up.”

Vita sauntered away and Carol took the time to hang up her blazer and put her bag down. She walked into the living room and looked out the window at the apartment’s view of the city. 

“Not bad huh?” Vita appeared beside Carol with a glass of what looked to be bourbon.

Carol took the glass and had a sip while Vita lit a cigarette beside her. 

“Any view is a good one in this city,” she mused as she heard the lighter click, “You can be looking at nothing, but it still feels hypnotizing somehow.”

There was a moment of silence before Carol realized that Vita was staring at her, studying her. 

“What?” she asked self consciously. 

“Nothing,” Vita said quickly, “You’re just… unusual.”

Carol was reminded of what she had said to Therese. Flung out of space. 

“I’m going to assume that’s a compliment,” she said and took another drink. 

Vita tilted her head, “Of course it is,” she took a drag of the cigarette then passed it to Carol. 

Another moment of silence passed between them, “Is everything okay?” Vita asked.

Carol felt a tinge of annoyance enter her, “Why are people always asking me that?”

If Vita was offended or surprised it didn’t show, “Because you’re a complete mystery. You’re so strategic and selective with the information you give out,” she said it plainly, without any intent to injure. 

Carol knew she was right. She was also getting increasingly worried by how much her conversations with Vita paralleled those with Therese. Without knowing each other or being aware of the other, they had managed to leave a similar impact on Carol. They had both managed to see through her in a way that made her feel bare. 

“You know there’s a way we can get an even better view,” Vita said after a while.

“Mm?”

Vita walked to the other side of the living room and slid open the doors that led to her balcony. Carol followed her outside to see that there was a small, two person hot tub out there along with some patio furniture and plants. Before Carol had a chance to react, Vita started to strip before her eyes. Her clothes and shoes were left in a heap on the ground and the woman climbed into the steamy water. Carol’s eyes were wide open as she watched Vita stretch out in the tub and put herself on display proudly. 

“Coming in?” she asked casually. 

Carol fumbled a bit as she methodically removed her remaining pieces of clothing. She climbed into the tub across from Vita and sighed as the warm water covered the surface of her skin. There was something about being in a hot tub while the weather was cooler that was extremely satisfying. Vita extended her legs and started to slowly massage Carol’s thighs with her feet. The blonde sighed and let her head hang back over the edge of the tub.

“So what happened with that girl? The young and beautiful.”

Carol tried not to look too alarmed by the question, “What do you mean?”

Vita laughed softly, “I mean am I the only person you’re seeing currently?”

Carol sat up, “Would you have a problem if you weren’t?”

Vita shrugged, “I’m an adult Carol. I know how these things work sometimes. I don’t expect you to be exclusive with me just because I expressed my feelings to you.”

“Really?”

Vita nodded, “I’m just curious is all.”

“It’s a difficult situation.”

“I would be surprised if it wasn’t.”

“Why?”

“It’s like I said before. You’re unusual Carol and not an easy one to shake off I can imagine.” 

“You think really highly of me,” Carol said it as more of a statement than a question. 

“Should I not?” Vita challenged. 

“You don’t know me,” Carol elaborated. 

“No,” Vita admitted, “But I can see something of you. It hasn’t necessarily come out or been revealed to me, but I know it's there.”

“How do you know I’m not going to disappoint you?” Carol asked defensively. 

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take. I think you’re more afraid of disappointing yourself.”

That declaration had hit Carol in the chest like she had been shot. Why did all the people in her life know her better than she did? They were able to speak to certain truths about her that Carol had not even picked up on yet. Therese and Vita both had an emotional intelligence and awareness that Carol lacked and she was incredibly envious and frustrated by it. 

In a matter of moments Carol had bridged the space between them and straddled Vita’s waist. The other woman matched her rhythm and energy instantly and the two started to mold together and become a part of the warm water. Carol found for some time that all she could hear was the sound of their combined moans and heavy breaths. She tried to concentrate solely on that and the feeling of Vita’s hot and smooth skin sliding past and into her own. It was strange that she could be so occupied and satisfied physically and sexually, but feel so empty and vast emotionally. There was something missing. Or someone. 

\- - - - 

It was early the next day and Carol was late. Or almost late. She had expected to stay over, but she was hoping to wake up early so she could go back to her place before heading to Uncovered. Now she had to endure the day of training in her rather revealing and suggestive outfit. She was going to get her wish of being the promiscuous teacher of sorts. Good lord, she thought as she made her way through the streets. 

When she arrived at Uncovered she wasn’t late, she was on time. Which was basically late in her books. All her students, including Therese were stretching and warming up on stage when she walked in. They all went silent when she entered, as they usually did, but she knew that they were taking in her rather unusual appearance. Especially Therese. Carol tried her best not to look at the young woman, but couldn’t help herself. Therese saw right through her and knew that something was wrong as this was such a strange occurrence. 

She managed to get through the day and all the students seemed to quickly forget about her unusual arrival and attire, except Therese. By the end of the day when everyone else had left, Carol dreaded the interrogation that she knew was to come from the young woman. 

“So are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to play twenty questions like always?” Therese asked eventually. 

“Does there always have to be a story with everything Therese?” Carol asked, rather coldly. 

“I don’t know Carol, why do you always make such simple things so difficult?” Therese shot back. 

Carol knew the young woman was right, she never made things easy. The highs were always quite high and the lows were devastatingly low. 

“I don’t have the energy for this,” Carol said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Do you ever? I’m the younger one here, but honestly it feels like you are most of the time. I’ve never known someone who was worse at communication,” Therese was blunt. 

“Then why are you hanging around?” Carol challenged, “Nothing’s keeping you here Therese. Go be with Richard, or Dannie or whoever, I don’t care.”

“We both know you don’t mean that.”

“How do you know how I’m feeling?”

“You’re an open book Carol. You try so hard to hide things and repress things, but they’re there on your face. In your eyes. I may not know the full context or details, but it’s not hard to tell what you’re thinking.”

Carol stuttered, “I just don’t know what you want from me Therese. What you’re expecting with all of this,” she gestured between them.

For the first time, Therese actually looked angry, “What I want? I want you Carol! I’ve made that clear from the beginning. And every time I think we’ve made progress we retreat ten steps and invalidate what’s changed. We’ve had this conversation time after time but in a slightly different form. I constantly feel like I have deja vu. Like I’m stuck in some strange nightmare where I keep on repeating myself.”

Carol could see that the young woman was tired too. Therese just wanted the transparency that Carol was unable to give her. She knew that she was being deeply unkind and unfair to her, the person who had only been so generous and caring and patient with her. But she didn’t want to let her go. She couldn’t. She needed Therese, she kept her balanced in some sort of strange way that Carol couldn’t explain. But for some reason she had a feeling that as much as Therese cared for her, the young woman wasn’t as dependent on her. She didn’t need Carol and that was where they were different. 

“What do you want me to say Therese?”

Therese shook her head, “Carol I love you. Don’t you understand?” the green eyes that looked back at her were pleading.

Carol was thunderstruck. She didn’t expect those words to come from Therese’s mouth, but now that they had they couldn’t be taken back. When she looked at Therese she felt a warm feeling spread through all of her. It was the feeling that she lacked when she was with Vita. Suddenly everything started to make sense, she could see and think clearly for once. So clearly that she had realized she had made a mistake, and she was terrified that it was too late for her to fix it. 

“Oh Therese,” she said, her voice shaky, “Don’t you know I love you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst will be done by the end of chapter 13 and we'll have moved onto happier times for our two ladies, so don't fret!


	12. Committed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to look up for Carol and Therese...

“Oh Therese, don’t you know I love you?”

Therese had not expected the words she wanted so badly to hear to actually come out of Carol’s mouth. She felt shell shocked and like she was having some sort of hallucination. She was overwhelmed by the anger she was previously feeling and now she was just at a loss for words. She didn’t want to be blindsided, did the other woman actually mean what she said or did she just tell Therese what she wanted to hear? Carol had been nothing but contradictory the entire time they had known each other, and why would this be any different? She was determined to hold her ground and not become putting in the other woman’s hands. 

“I don’t even know what I’m supposed to say to that,” she said honestly.

Carol looked incredulous, “You just said the same to me!”

“But I know what my intentions are,” Therese explained, “Yours, however, are less clear.”

The blonde opened her mouth to argue but closed it swiftly after. She knew that Therese was right. 

“I wonder if this is just a casual, no strings thing for you, but it’s not like we even have a fully physical relationship. It’s just so confusing Carol. Everyday I see you I don’t know what side of you to expect. Or what kind of mood you’re going to be in.”

“This isn’t casual to me Therese. You mean more to me than that,” Carol said firmly. 

Therese walked closer to Carol, “Then show me that you feel that way,” she challenged, “Right now it feels like you’re halfway out the door.”

Carol shook her head and swallowed slowly, “You’re completely right Therese. You always are. I’m surprised that you’ve actually stuck around this long. I’ve been a complete nightmare and incredibly unfair to you.”

A small smile crept across Therese’s face, “Well I’m not going to argue with you there. I don’t like being pushed around, but I’m also pretty resilient. I don’t give up on the people I care about.”

“I can see that. There are many aspects of your character that I wish I had myself.”

“And I you.”

Carol groaned and walked around the space with her hands on her hips, “I want this to be different, easier, smoother. Losing you is really not an option I’m willing to accept so I’m prepared to really change and make this work.”

Therese crossed her arms, “That all sounds great Carol, but your words mean nothing without the actions to validate them. So far you’ve made these statements and promises, but your behaviour hasn’t changed.”

Therese’s words seemed to settle somewhere deep within Carol, because for the next two weeks her behaviour changed drastically. The two women were spending more time together than ever before, not including being at Uncovered. It was like the sun had finally come out from behind a dark cloud, Carol was more open and generous than ever. She told Therese whatever she wanted to know about herself and more. In turn the blonde was intensely interested in the young woman. She wanted to know everything about her, big or small. The older woman dedicated one full day to hearing about all of Therese’s favorite things. Favorite colour, favorite food, favorite movie, favorite song, the questions were endless. Some may have found the attention suffocating or needy, but Therese was thrilled. The attention was just the surface of it all, she could see that Carol was trying and putting in an effort and that was what mattered most to her. It felt like they managed to catch up for lost time over these two weeks, that they were heading in the right direction. Carol was more focused now, less distracted and vague about expressing herself and what she was thinking. She was living in the present moment with Therese and she seemed to be genuinely happy about it. Her free time was not necessarily her own as she wanted to spend all of it with Therese. The young woman was cautious about feeling hopeful, especially in regards to Carol, but she had to be. It seemed like things were actually looking up for once. 

They were just over a week out from Christmas now. The dancers would be getting a week off for the holidays and they would be returning to training shortly after the New Year had begun. There was nothing more magical than New York City around Christmastime. It hadn’t snowed yet, but Therese was looking forward to walking through the city with a blanket of snow covering it, as well as the plethora of lights and decorations. It was a hopelessly romantic season and a time where anything and everything felt possible. Therese secretly hoped that Carol and her would spend the holidays together, but she didn’t want to be presumptuous. Also she knew that her daughter, Rindy would be with her on Christmas Eve, was it too early for Therese to meet her? Did Carol even want Therese to have a relationship with her daughter? She wasn’t sure, but there was still time before that happened. 

Therese was headed to Carol’s apartment for the first time. They had fallen into a routine of leaving Uncovered together and doing something in the city until late. Carol had slept over a couple more times at Therese’s, but they had yet to spend time at the blonde’s apartment. Therese wrapped her scarf more tightly around her neck as she made her way through the streets. It was a cold day regardless, but she was also feeling less protected around her neck. Earlier that day she had gotten a rather drastic haircut. Her long, raven locks were gone and now cut into an asymmetrical bob that was just lower than her jaw. While it was quite striking, she knew the new style suited her and made her look older. She was excited and slightly nervous to see what Carol’s reaction would be. 

When Therese arrived at the right address, she was hardly surprised to find herself on Madison avenue standing in front of what looked to be a luxurious hotel, not an apartment building. Therese was grateful that she did not get too overwhelmed by opulence and extravagance as she entered through the entrance and checked in with the front desk who quickly alerted Carol of her presence. She entered the gold doored elevator and watched as the floors got higher and higher. When she arrived at the right floor, which was the third last, she realized that there was only one suite on the floor. The doors opened to a short hallway that led to the apartment. The door was open and Carol was leaning against the doorway, with her arms crossed. A warm smile on her face. 

As Therese got closer she tried to gage the other woman’s expression. Carol’s eyes had increasingly gotten wider while her eyebrows had started to arch. Therese was worried for a moment, but that was before a wicked gleam appeared in the blue eyes and the red lips curled into a suggestive smirk.

“Hello you,” Therese said when she reached Carol. She dropped her bag on the ground and held the blonde’s face with both hands as she kissed her. 

Carol returned the kiss enthusiastically and slid a hand around Therese’s waist. They broke away from each other after some time, but the older woman maintained her grip, with her hand resting in the curve of Therese’s hip. With her other hand, Carol reached out and twirled a piece of Therese’s hair between two fingers. 

“This haircut is very becoming. You look very fine,” she hummed as her lips brushed Therese’s ear. 

Therese couldn’t help but flush slightly, “It sounds frivolous, but I was worried that you wouldn’t like it.”

Carol seized her chin and looked directly in her eye, “Therese you are an absolutely beautiful woman. I thought that when we first met and I still think so. I’m going to think that of you regardless of how you look.”

Therese smiled, dimples and all, “Alright then. Do I get a tour of your apartment or are we going to stand in the doorway the whole time?” she cocked an eyebrow.

Carol rolled her eyes playfully and pulled Therese into the entryway. She closed the door behind them and looped her arm through Therese’s. 

The woman’s apartment was no doubt extravagant in its size and design, but Therese could see that the decor and style was completely Carol and helped to make the space feel unique and less commercial. Therese was surprised to see how much the other woman was taken with vintage and antique furniture. While the place did not feel like a museum, it wasn’t inherently modern either. It was comfortable and uncluttered, but it also had a lot of character and personality. The reveal of where Carol spent most of her time was surprising, but also fitting. Therese felt like she had a small glimpse into the older woman’s mind. 

“It’s beautiful Carol,” she said as she looked around. 

The blonde stood quietly as Therese poked around. There were a couple spare bedrooms. One was being used as a home office and the other was clearly Rindy’s room. There were several framed artworks hung up as well as an abundance of toys and a canopy bed fit for a princess. The room made Therese smile, however, she knew that it must act as a painful reminder to Carol of the absence of her daughter. 

“Sometimes I sit in here and I can almost will myself to believe that she’s here,” Carol said from behind her. 

Therese turned around. Carol had a sad smile on her face, “At least she’ll be here for Christmas Eve. I’m supposed to have regular visits with her, but those seem to be far and few these days.”

“What is she like? Rindy.”

Carol pondered for a moment, “Not like me. She’s not afraid of anything. She sets anything she puts her mind to and doesn’t even think of the possibility of failing. And I don’t think that comes from her being young, that’s just how she is. She’s so open to life and people and loves learning things, seeing things. The world is a miracle to her.”

“She sounds wonderful, Carol.”

“She actually reminds me of you, when I think about it. Isn’t that funny?” Carol said, almost aloud to herself. 

“Well if I have any similarities to her then I’m very grateful.”

“I want you two to meet each other,” Carol said abruptly. 

Therese inhaled quickly, “Really?”

Carol smiled and wrapped her arms around Therese, “Yes of course. Do you want to come over on Christmas Eve? Then I can have both of my girls here.”

Therese felt a tear slip down onto her cheek, “Oh Carol, I would love that.”

Carol squeezed her hand and led her back towards the kitchen, “Can I fix you a tea? Or would you like something stronger?”

Therese was going to respond when she saw wisps of white start to fall outside. The first snow of the season. 

“Carol it’s snowing!” she exclaimed, “Do you have access to the roof? Let’s go see it!”

Therese couldn’t tell if the other woman shared her excitement or just found her amusing, but regardless she quickly leaped into action. She got their coats and scarves then grabbed her keys. The two women left the apartment and jogged up the last couple flights of stairs to the roof. They burst out into the night air and the smell that greeted them was heavenly and absolute magic. The first snow of winter was always special to Therese, the affinity went back to her childhood and reminded her of memories she’d had with her parents. Therese walked further out onto the roof and held her hands out, letting the snow gather and melt in the palms of her hands. She couldn’t suppress the wide smile that spread across her face. She felt a lightness in her chest, a sparkling warmth that radiated throughout her. Carol stood beside her and looked up at the sky, clearly also in awe of the moment. 

After some time Therese seized Carol’s hand and turned to face the woman, “Thank you for sharing this with me,” she said. 

She could tell that Carol understood without explanation, that the moment meant something significant to Therese and thus was being incredibly patient and supportive. The blonde, who’s curls were now full of fluffy white flakes, smiled and pressed her forehead to Therese’s. When the woman kissed her, she tasted fresh and sweet. They stood like that for a while, content in the light contact on the roof in the gently falling snow. When Therese eventually opened her eyes, she was shocked and worried to see that Carol had been silently crying. She cupped the women’s cheeks with her hand and wiped the falling tears with her thumb. 

“What’s wrong Carol?”

The blonde started shaking her head and put her hands on Therese’s shoulders to steady herself. 

“Nothing, darling, nothing,” she said through her tears, “I’m just so, so happy to be here with you right now.”

Therese was confused, she knew there was more to it, but instead of questioning waited patiently for the woman to continue. 

“These last weeks have felt like a dream with you. I’ve never felt this optimistic and just... excited for what’s to come,” Carol said honestly, “I know I’ve sent you so many mixed signals and messages and I want you to know that I’m committed. And that I’m not just saying that. I’ve had many… distractions through all of this and its clouded my judgement and what I really want. And I want you Therese, if you’ll have me.”

Therese held her breath while Carol spoke. She was taken aback and appreciative of the woman’s candor, especially since she knew it wasn’t easy for her. She couldn’t help but consider what the woman was implying when she mentioned having distractions. Therese knew that she wasn’t being presumptuous when she made the conclusion that there had been someone else that also had Carol’s attention during all of this. Thinking about it now, it all made sense. Carol’s hot and cold behaviour and inability to commit to her wasn’t only a result of her traumatic past, but what was happening for her in the present. It must be. Therese wanted to be mad or hurt, but she wasn’t. What Carol was saying now, she knew to be the truth and her actions over the past while affirmed it. She could tell that the woman had gone through a lot emotionally and mentally to arrive at this revelation and willingness to be open and committed to Therese. 

Therese realized that she had been silent for a while and saw that Carol looked absolutely terrified and vulnerable as she waited for an answer. She swallowed the lump in her throat and began to speak. 

“I’ve had my doubts, but I know that you’re honest with me now Carol and that’s what matters. I’m tired of going over things that happened in the past and if we don’t forgive and accept and move on, we never will. I’m in. I want you and I’m ready to carry on and start looking ahead instead of behind.”

Carol continued to cry, but only happy tears now. She laughed through the hysteria and pulled Therese into a loving hug, “I love you,” she whispered into her ear. 

This time when the blonde said the words, Therese didn’t have to question their intention or authenticity. She knew. She smiled into Carol’s chest. 

“I love you too.”

\- - - - 

Later that night the two women were turning in for the night. Carol was lounging on her bed with a magazine in hand, while Therese washed up in the ensuite bathroom. 

“Do you know what you’re going to wear yet for the company party?” Carol asked. 

“How formal is it? I may have to buy something new,” Therese said as she washed her face.

“A floor length dress would be more suitable, let's just say that,” Carol said as a means of explanation, “Doesn’t have to be anything ridiculous. It’s basically a holiday party but it also gives you the opportunity to talk to dancers who have been a part of the company in the past or who are still dancing with Uncovered.” 

“Networking?” 

“Exactly, my dear,” Carol flipped a page of her magazine. 

Therese flipped the light off in the ensuite and slipped under the covers next to Carol. The blonde closed her magazine and lazily placed it on her nightstand. She reached up to take off her dark rimmed reading glasses, but Therese stopped her. 

“Wait. Keep them on. I like it when you wear glasses.”

Carol smiled slyly, “Well. That’s that then,” she fluffed her pillows and adjusted her position so she was lying on her side, closer to Therese. She laced her hand into Therese’s and swung them gently. 

“I guess it would be inappropriate for us to be each other’s dates at this party hm?” Therese asked. 

“Yes, probably. In the grand scheme of things it’s not a big deal, but I don’t want the other dancers to think I’m giving you special treatment.”

“But aren’t you?” Therese asked playfully. 

Carol laughed, “You know what I mean.”

“Yes I do. It’s just unfortunate.”

Carol kissed the back of their interlaced hands, “It’s not for much longer, the training program will be over before you know it.”

“Tensions are getting really high among the others right now,” Therese said, “It’s a lot less friendly now, because I think they’ve started to realize that there’s limited spots in the company and that they won’t all make it through.”

“Well you don’t have to worry about that,” Carol said lovingly. 

“Very funny.”

“I’m being serious,” Carol said.

“I am too,” Therese said, “I really don’t want you to favorite me, Carol. I want to know that I earned that spot among the other dancers in Uncovered.”

“Therese,” Carol drew out her name as she said it, “I’m not giving you special treatment. You were the best dancer when everyone auditioned and your talent and technique still precedes everyone else. It’s a fact. It will very much be well earned and well deserved. Trust me,” Carol said seriously. 

Therese maintained her eye contact with Carol, but conceded, “Alright.”

“That’s the last I want to hear of that,” Carol said firmly. Therese nodded in agreement. 

Therese stretched out more comfortably in Carol’s bed and sighed contently, “Your bed is so comfortable.”

Carol laughed, “I’m glad you like it. I’m rather fond of it too, but it’s even better when you’re here and in it with me,” she ran a hand through Therese’s hair, “I do really like your hair like this.”

“Carol Aird, I think you’re smitten with me,” Therese said playfully. 

The blonde leaned down, “You’ve got that right darling,” she smiled and placed a soft kiss on Therese’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you will get the full story behind Carol's sudden (or is it?) change of behaviour...


	13. Challenged

It was just a couple days before Christmas and the day of Uncovered’s annual holiday company party. Carol wasn’t one to typically get really excited about the holiday season, but this year was different. This year she had Therese in her life and Carol felt like her world had been infused with a kind of magic and happiness that she thought was strictly fictional. After her last argument with Therese weeks ago at the studio, Carol had complete clarity for once. She wanted Therese and only Therese and she was sure of it. She had met up with Vita one last time that night with the purpose to call things off. It had been hard no doubt, but when it was done Carol couldn’t help, but feel lighter and freer. She knew that it was the right choice. She hadn’t heard from Vita since and things with her and Therese had only gotten better with each day. She thought back to that night on her rooftop with a fondness. She had become completely bewitched and enamoured by the young woman in such a short amount of time. Was this what love was supposed to feel like, she wondered. None of her past relationships had ever felt like this, this all consuming and exciting. 

Carol had debated wearing a suit to the event tonight, but she had settled on a sparkling silver dress that had one long sleeve. It was simple, but fitting for the holidays. She had done her hair in a lower version of her classic bun, but made a conscious effort to make it a bit neater. She coated her lashes in a bit of mascara and then put on her favorite red lipstick. She put her phone, money, keys and lipstick in her clutch then was out the door and on her way to hail a cab. 

She got there a bit earlier than everyone else to make sure the live band and caterers had everything they needed. The event was mainly being held in the largest studio, but guests had the freedom to move around the space and onto the stage or into the auditorium or offices if they chose. Blue and white lights had been rigged up everywhere to give the feeling of a winter’s night. It looked perfect, not over the top, but different enough to establish a different feel for the space. Soon enough the caterers were all set up, food and drinks were dispersed among many tables, a small open bar was set up. The band had finished their warm up and sound check and had started to play. The dancers, both new and old started to trickle in as well as many dance industry members that Carol had connections with. She knew that there would be tons of networking possibilities for the dancers tonight and the chance to make acquaintances and lasting impressions. She hoped they took advantage of it and didn’t choose this moment to let themselves loose and get drunk on the free alcohol or something idiotic like that. 

Carol had a lot of responsibilities tonight. She was acting as the organizer of the event and needed to ensure that things were running smoothly, however, she also was the face and head of Uncovered and needed to be available to make introductions and socialize with all her guests. These tasks were ones that Carol was very familiar and good at, however, no responsibilities of any kind would have stopped her from noticing Therese the minute she had walked into the room. 

Carol actually had to prevent her jaw from dropping as her girlfriend entered among the thick of people, however, it feeled like she was the only one there. The two women’s eyes locked across the crowded room and in the short amount of time they were able to establish a kind of intimacy that was indescribable and magnetic. They couldn’t pull their eyes away from each other and Carol didn’t want to. Therese was wearing the most beautiful silk, cobalt dress that complemented her figure beautifully and was cut in an interesting pattern to reveal most of her back. Therese’s now short hair was slicked back off her face and pin straight. Her face was fresh as always, but it was glowing in a way that Carol had never seen before. It was most likely a factor of some kind of highlighting makeup, but it looked like Therese was shining from deep within. The woman looked absolutely stunning and Carol was beyond frustrated that it would be several hours before they were able to be alone together. The brunette caught her looking and gave her a wink before disappearing into the crowd. Carol composed herself and went on with her duties. 

Soon enough the party was in full swing and so far, a success. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and were immersed in interesting or entertaining conversations. Carol and Therese had spotted each other a couple more times over the last while, but had yet to have a conversation or even be near each other. It gave Carol some sort of strange excitement to know that the woman she loved was somewhere hidden within the space full of people. To have one aly and someone who was looking out for her in the room. 

After some time Carol found Therese engaged in a conversation with some of her current company dancers. She finally had some time to spare and walked up to the group.

“Carol!” One of them said, “We were just talking to Miss Belivet here.”

Therese turned to sneak a glance at Carol and smiled wide. She looked even more beautiful up close, Carol thought. 

“Ah yes, one of my most promising new dancers,” Carol said, “Don’t tell anyone I said that though” she joked lightly. 

“I think I may have seen you in one of NYU’s showcases,” one of the dancers said to Therese, “Were you the one soloist who was covered in oil slick?”

Therese laughed, “Yes that was me. It wasn’t real oil slick, but it was hard to clean up afterwards regardless.”

“Well your performance was spectacular, I can still recall it now. No wonder you’re here training with Carol.”

Therese flushed slightly and snuck another glance at Carol who was practically beaming with pride. 

“I hope you’re all having a good time, thank you for coming,” Carol said to the other dancers, “Would you mind greatly if I stole Therese for a moment?”

“Not at all! Stay in touch Therese,” one of the dancers said. The others waved as Carol guided Therese away, her hand lightly resting on the younger woman’s elbow. 

Carol did a quick check around the room then swiftly pulled Therese into her office and closed the door. No words were needed, the two women were in each other’s arms in a matter of seconds. Lips meeting, arms circling and hands touching. Carol lifted Therese easily onto her desk so she was sitting. Her hands slid up the woman’s exposed back, the skin was unbelievably soft and warm, she could feel Therese’s every muscle flex and ripple. Nothing mattered more to her than the sweet sounds of Therese’s breathing and quiet moans that were highly present in her ear. The young woman seized Carol’s bottom lip with her teeth and tugged. Carol gasped into her mouth then pulled back and pressed her forehead to Therese’s, her hands gently resting at the woman’s neck. 

“I’ve wanted to do that since the minute you walked in,” Carol said breathlessly. 

“You look so beautiful,” Therese said, “I haven’t had the chance to tell you.”

Carol grinned, “As do you my darling. I think we should return before someone notices, but I needed to have this moment with you to give me the energy to get through the rest of the night.”

“We’ll go to yours after?”

Carol kissed her cheek, “Of course.”

Carol opened the door for Therese to exit then followed shortly after. A couple more hours passed and the event was starting to wind down. People were making their goodbyes and thank you’s and were leaving in pairs or in groups. Carol wanted nothing more than to go home with Therese, but she had to see to the clean up and take down. She found Therese alone with a glass of champagne and lightly placed her hand on her shoulder. 

“I should be ready to go in under the hour.”

Therese smiled, “Don’t rush, I’m pretty patient.”

Basically all the guests had left by now, a few of the current trainees remained and collected together. Carol dealt with the caterers and band and offered her help and service. They were packed up and gone very quickly and Carol turned off the lights in the unused rooms and locked the doors. She went into the auditorium to go find Therese and stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted her. 

Vita was with her. Vita, who Carol hadn’t seen in weeks and who was dressed immaculately and mysteriously as always in a broad shouldered white suit that provided a striking contrast against her ebony coloured skin. Carol was confused as to why she was here and terrified that she was now acquainted with Therese, her Therese. The two women looked to be enjoying each other’s company and were engaged in what seemed to be a lively conversation. Vita said something that conjured Therese’s bell like laughter that rang through the auditorium. Carol felt like she was seeing the entire interaction in slow motion, especially when she saw Vita reach out and touch Therese’s arm. This was her tipping point. 

Carol walked up the stairs to the stage and towards the pair who hadn’t yet noticed her presence. When she stopped and stood beside Therese, the two women quieted. Therese obviously didn’t know what the situation was, but Vita’s expression evened when she made eye contact with Carol. 

“Carol,” Vita said almost in replacement of a greeting, “I was just chatting with Therese here-” a malicious look spread across the woman’s face. 

Carol felt something ignite in her the minute Therese’s name was on Vita’s tongue, “What are you doing here?” she asked, cutting across the other woman’s words.

Vita stilled, Therese did too, “I’m here to see you of course,” Vita explained. 

“I thought I was very clear the last time we spoke,” Carol said firmly. 

“You were. That doesn’t mean I have to accept it though.”

“Vita, I’m not entertaining this anymore. I told you how I was feeling.”

“I get the feeling that you’re not the kind of woman to stick to her word, however,” Vita taunted her. 

Carol stepped closer to the woman, “Perhaps in the past, yes. But believe what I’m saying now because it’s not going to change.”

Vita was clearly angry, this was not going how she had expected. The rejection brought out an ugly side in her that Carol did not recognize. She did not know why or how she had been so occupied and almost obsessed with her. Standing in front of her now, she was reminded of the reason behind her decision and was even more confident in it now. 

“So the past couple months were insignificant to you. Purely sex, was I just a warm body to you?” Vita inquired. 

Carol couldn’t believe this was happening. She had never experienced a confrontation this one sided and of such violent nature. It was clear that there was nothing she could say to disavow Vita of her obvious hurt. 

“Vita, when we met you instilled in me exactly that. You said that it was just physical and that was all to come of it. You’re the one who developed feelings.”

“And you didn’t?!” Vita questioned. 

Carol chose her words wisely, “I did care for you. I still do, I wish only the best for you-”

“Cut the crap Carol-”

“-But there was something else. Someone else who I know I’m supposed to be with. It feels right. I know it’s right.”

Carol felt a warm hand slide into her own and looked to see Therese beside her. Vita looked at their joined hands and the two of them and the pieces seemed to come together in her eyes. A combination of realization, distaste, surprise, anger and acceptance washed over the woman and she seemed to back down from her fight. She moved her eyes from Carol to Therese.

“The young and beautiful,” she said quietly. 

Before Carol or Therese had a chance to say anything, Vita walked off the stage and out the door, leaving the couple alone in the space. 

\- - - - 

It was a silent journey back to Carol’s place. It almost seemed like there were no words for what had just happened. Carol felt exhausted by the interaction with Vita, but she could only imagine how Therese was feeling. How to receive such information that way. She knew the young woman was not one to shrink under a difficult situation, but she wouldn’t blame her if she did. She had alluded to Therese what had happened in the recent past, but she hadn’t explained the situation explicitly. At the time she had believed it unnecessary because of how strongly she felt for Therese and how hopeful for their future, but now she was second guessing that decision. Therese had the right to know what happened between her and Vita, especially considering that it was mostly going on at the same time as their budding relationship and romance. Carol had been in such a high recently that she had not had the time to think about it or debate the consequences of keeping the information from Therese. Now it was out in the world and not necessarily of her own volition. These thoughts and worries were what filled Carol’s head during the quiet cab ride to her apartment, elevator ride up and those first few moments when they entered her home. 

The two women took off their coats and shoes. Carol had started to take off her jewellery, using the task to hopefully fill the suspension between her and Therese. The young woman was very still and her face was impassive as always. Her brow was arched and her eyes were so focused, as if she was trying to decipher how she felt about the situation. Carol had taken off all her jewelry, but did not want to leave Therese alone to go return the items to their rightful place in her bedroom. She hovered awkwardly, with the possessions in her hand. 

“I’m not mad Carol,” Therese said eventually. 

Carol raised her head. 

“I’m not even surprised really. I kind of gathered something like this was going on from what you said to me that other night on the roof,” Therese wasn’t looking at her. Her eyes were focused on anything but Carol actually, almost as if it invalidated the uncomfortable nature of the moment. 

“I don’t feel confused anymore. I know where your motives lie, you’ve become better at demonstrating them with your actions. But I won’t lie and say that it doesn’t hurt,” Therese met Carol’s eyes this time. The green ones that Carol was now looking into shone with disappointment. 

“Just seeing Vita tonight,” Therese continued, “Just knowing that there was someone else who was experiencing a part of you that I hadn’t. It hurt to know that while our relationship was struggling to take off, you were investing emotionally in another one. I’m not trying to reopen a healed wound or anything, but I can’t describe the feeling of being so invested in someone that doesn’t reciprocate your feelings.”

Carol felt her heart slowly breaking into a million pieces as she heard Therese spoke. The younger woman had never looked so small and vulnerable and deeply hurt. Therese who had always been so independent and forward and strong minded, looked truly shattered. And it was because of Carol. She moved closer to the woman, but Therese made contact first. The young woman clutched her hands desperately and tried to prevent the tears that were brimming in her eyes from falling. 

“I love you Carol. I’m not going to stop loving you,” she said with high emotion, “I’m just fucking terrified that one day I’m not going to be enough for you.”

Carol was absolutely appalled. She had never seen Therese break down like this, so she understood the severity of the situation. In this moment she was really made aware of Therese’s age and her past. Her parents whom she had loved and had been so close with, died unexpectedly one day and left her to fend for herself. To figure out the world on her own. A lot of the constant things in her life turned out to not be so and now she was afraid that Carol was the same. That it was inevitable for her to up and leave Therese one day. She was a young woman in a big world doing her best to take leaps and risks, but she had few people to trust and lean on. She was truly flying or falling through space, Carol had been someone she could latch on to, but she was clearly worried that Carol would abandon her and she would continue to fall. 

Carol held Therese’s face in her hands and wiped the stray tears. Therese tried to look away, but Carol gently guided her head to look at her. 

“Therese,” she said, “I know I’ve given you countless reasons to doubt me and that I’ve hurt you time and time again. I want you to know that I’m going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you and making sure you know that you’re so loved and so valued,” Carol said through her own tears.

“I don’t know what I did in this life to deserve knowing a person like you. You’re like some angel that just appeared out of nowhere and when I most needed you to. I’ve known from the beginning that you were something special even before I allowed myself to feel anything. I was late in realizing my feelings and expressing them, but now that I’m here I’m not going anywhere. You have always been enough Therese, you are enough. It’s my fault not yours if I wasn’t able to recognize that.”

What followed Carol’s words were several shaky breaths on behalf of Therese. She backed away from Carol and shook out her hands and started to rapidly pace around the apartment. Before Carol knew what was happening, the younger woman had flung herself into her arms and embraced her with such a palpable desperation, relief and passion. Carol opened her body up to the contact and tried to express how she was feeling through the energy exchange. She braced the back of Therese’s head with her hand and closed her eyes. In the brief moment she imagined how the rest of her life would look with Therese in it. Living together, dancing together, travelling together, parenting together. She saw it in glimpses and flashes, but there were many parts that she didn’t see or couldn’t plan. She knew, however, that no matter what they did, a life with Therese would be nothing but exciting and romantic and thrilling. They had known each other for only a short amount of time, but Carol had this feeling deep within her that they were meant to be together. That their paths were carved out to run alongside each other’s. 

Therese’s crying had ceased and she pulled back slightly to look at Carol. The woman smiled and that smile to Carol was everything, it was her future. They indeed were on the right track now. A perpetual sunrise of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you will be happy to know that this is the end of Vita's involvement in this story :)


	14. Protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

It was a couple days later and Christmas Eve. Therese was about to go over to Carol’s and meet Rindy who had arrived at the blonde’s apartment early that morning. Therese had woken up to a text from Carol which was a selfie of her and Rindy. The woman’s daughter was almost an exact replica of her, it was astonishing. She had the same golden curls and bright, blue eyes as well as a dazzling smile. Therese was beyond excited to meet her, but also extremely nervous. She knew how much Carol’s daughter meant to her and if Therese didn’t fit in their little family, she knew it would be detrimental to their relationship. She pushed her worries to the side and tried to be present and just think about today. They had planned to go skating in Central Park today and then have a quiet and cozy evening back at Carol’s before Rindy was to be picked up and taken back to Harge’s. 

Therese had just finished packing her bag, Carol and Rindy’s presents were tucked safely at the very top. She looked quite prepared for the cold with her thick scarf, knitted gloves and beanie. She knew that Carol would probably make fun of her but she didn’t care, not everyone could look fashionable all the time like Carol could. She laced up her doc martens and was out the door and into the snow. 

When Therese arrived at Carol’s apartment, she could already hear fits of giggles and laughter on the other side of the door. She smiled and rang the doorbell. 

“Coming!” Carol called from inside. 

The door opened and there stood Carol. Or was it Carol? The woman that was in front of Therese was familiar but also a stranger. Therese felt like this was the purest form of Carol, when she was most carefree and most lighthearted, when she was with her daughter. The blonde was all smiles and sparkling eyes. She kissed Therese briefly before letting her in. 

“I’m very happy you’re here,” Carol turned to look over her shoulder, “Rindy are you ready to go?” 

The eight year old girl emerged from behind the corner, dressed in a purple winter coat. She walked up to stand beside her mother and beamed at Therese from below. 

“Hi,” she said. 

Therese bent down, “Hello, I’m Therese. You must be Rindy.”

The girl nodded, “I know, Mommy told me.”

Before Therese could say anything else, the small blonde had thrown her arms around Therese’s neck and had pulled her into a hug. Therese was surprised, but instantly touched. She looked up at Carol whose expression had softened at the sight. 

After a moment the blonde clapped her hands together, “Alright we better get going before all the skates are gone. Rindy where’s your hat?”

Rindy produced her bobble hat from her pocket and waved it. Carol bent down to put it on for her and fixed her hair, “Perfect, let’s go! I hope you don’t get too cold, sweetheart. I think Therese is going to be the warmest out of all of us though,” Carol winked at Therese and breezed past her. 

\- - - - 

The trio arrived at the Central Park skating rink at the perfect time. It was going to be busy regardless since it was Christmas Eve, but it was mid morning so the crowds hadn’t fully materialized yet. The three women got fitted for their skates and made their way towards the ice. Therese had grown up skating with her parents so she wasn’t worried about keeping up, however, it seemed like it was a favorite pastime of Carol and Rindy’s so she knew that her execution and technique would probably be lacking in comparison. 

Therese half expected Carol to help Rindy onto the ice, but the smaller blonde found her footing in a matter of seconds and sped off. 

“Not too fast please Rindy!” Carol called after her. 

“I know!” Rindy responded. 

Carol looked back at Therese and took her hand. The two got onto the rink at the same time and started to travel. Therese loved the feeling of the wind on her cheeks and all the passing people. Carol’s hand was warm in hers and Therese couldn’t help but think how beautiful the woman looked cloaked in her golden coloured fur coat with her hair pulled off her face. She was always impressively dressed in a way that gave her a mature look, but the pure delight on her face made her look younger and even more lovely. Carol caught Therese looking and grinned. Therese almost tripped since she was distracted, but Carol threw an arm around her waist to catch her. 

“Thank you,” she said breathlessly. 

“Eyes on the ice, my darling,” Carol murmured then kissed her cheek. 

Rindy had lapped the couple twice then slowed down and parted the two women so she was holding both Carol and Therese’s hands. The three of them continued to skate and Therese tried to be present and in the moment, but she had an overwhelming feeling wash over her. Being here, with Carol and Rindy, it was like a glimpse into a possible future. Their body language and behaviour already made them look like a little family unit and it filled Therese with a kind of happiness and fulfillment that was completely foreign to her. She obviously still considered her parents to be her family, even though they had passed, but she didn’t have any physical family in her life. Looking at the two blondes beside her, she felt completely at ease while also feeling strangely protective, like it was her priority and newfound responsibility to see to their safety. She realized that Carol had been looking at her and blushed slightly. The woman gave her a knowing look, Therese was sure that she could figure out exactly what she had been thinking. 

“Are you having a good time snowflake?” Carol asked Rindy. 

“Yes! Daddy never wants to come skating with me,” Rindy said. 

Carol gave Therese a look, “Well that means it can be our special thing then. What do you say to that?”

“Only if Therese can come too.”

Carol smiled, “I think we can make that happen.”

“Can we get hot chocolate after?” Rindy asked. 

“Sounds like a perfect plan to me,” Carol said. 

Rindy tugged at Therese’s hand, “Do you like hot chocolate Therese?”

Therese found she couldn’t stop smiling when she was in the company of the young girl, “I do, it’s my favorite.”

“Do you like marshmallows or whipped cream in it?”

Therese deliberated for a brief moment, “Marshmallows,” she answered. 

Rindy looked up at her mother, “She’s passed the test Mommy.”

“Thank goodness,” Carol said dramatically, “We would have had to disown her wouldn’t we?”

Therese laughed, “Marshmallows are important business in this family huh?”

“We don’t make jokes about marshmallows Therese,” Carol said, “Especially in hot chocolate. Right Rindy?”

“Yeah!” The girl piped in. 

Therese shook her head good naturedly. She was going to have her hands full with these two. 

\- - - - 

A couple hours later, the trio had returned from skating and their pit stop to get some hot chocolate. Therese had insisted on taking care of their dinner for several reasons. One, because Carol was indeed hopeless in the kitchen and would probably overcook the turkey or burn something, two because she knew how precious her time with Rindy was and the young girl would be going back to Harge’s in only a few hours. Therese watched the two interact with each other from her spot in the kitchen with a permanent smile on her face. She could tell that Carol was trying to be in the moment for her daughter, but was dreading her imminent disappearance. Therese also assumed that Harge would be the one to pick Rindy up and imagined that those interactions were not easy for Carol. The blonde was handling the whole situation with absolute grace, however, not that it was much of a surprise to Therese. 

Not too much later, dinner was ready and the table was set. Carol and Rindy had put up the Christmas tree together and decorated it perfectly. Therese cut out some paper angels for them to hang from the branches. It was an incredibly festive and cozy scene inside Carol’s apartment. The city was lit up outside and the snow was gently falling. Carol put some music on then the three sat down to dinner. They had a lovely meal all together then moved to the living room to sit by the fire and open presents. Carol and Therese were lounging comfortably on the ground with their backs against one of the loveseats. Therese and Carol were saving their gifts for each other for tomorrow, but had opted to give Rindy all of hers. 

The little blonde sat in front of the two opening gift after gift. Carol definitely wasn’t excessive with her purchases for her daughter, but Therese could tell the amount of time and consideration she put into them. She didn’t buy Rindy a bunch of useless toys or games that would break or go out of style by the time the New Year rolled around. She was very practical in her choices, but that didn’t mean she didn’t allow herself to spoil her daughter a bit for the holiday. 

Rindy unwrapped several lovely new outfits, books, a kid’s camera, a large purple plush bear and a soprano ukulele all from Carol. 

“Thank you mommy!” Rindy exclaimed as she launched herself into her mother’s arms. 

“You’re welcome sweetheart, do you want to open Therese’s gift too?”

“Yes!”

Therese had struggled to decide what to get the young girl as a gift, but Carol had let slip that Rindy had become interested in drawing and painting, so Therese had gone out and bought her a beginner’s kit full of all kinds of materials. There were drawing pencils and acrylic and watercolour paint as well as pastels and plenty of paper all organized in a neat case. 

Rindy’s eyes went wide when she had removed all the wrapping. Carol’s did too. 

“What a beautiful art set,” the older woman said, “What do you say to Therese, Rindy?”

“Thank you Therese!” Rindy said as the young girl catapulted herself into Therese’s arms. 

“Your welcome Rindy, I hope you get some good use out of it.”

“The first thing I make will be for you,” Rindy said firmly. 

Was this what it felt like to be a parent? Therese felt overcome with emotion that she tried to keep under control, “I would love that,” she said gratefully. 

Rindy walked over to her mother and whispered in her ear not so inconspicuously, “I really like Therese, Mommy,”

Carol laughed and threw her head back like she always did, “I like her too,” she admitted to Rindy, “I think we’ll keep her around hm?” she whispered back into Rindy’s ear, while looking directly at Therese.

It was then that the doorbell rang. It was almost as if all the lightheartedness and joy had been sucked out of the room. Carol went white as a ghost and Rindy instantly looked uncomfortable. 

“I don’t want to go, Mommy. Can’t I stay here?” Rindy pleaded. 

It was clear in Carol’s eyes that her heart was breaking, “I’m sorry sweetheart. You have to go with your father. Hopefully I’ll see you soon.”

“It’s not fair,” Rindy said quietly. 

“I know. Can you please get your things together for me?” Carol asked. 

Rindy nodded and went to her bedroom to get her bag. Carol stood up and made her way towards the door. 

“Should I make myself scarce?” Therese asked her. 

Carol turned back, “No. Stay close,” she made sure that Therese wasn’t leaving then opened the door. 

Therese didn’t really know what to expect, but it turned out that Harge Aird looked very much like the typical and stereotypical masculine man. She had seen him before, but only glimpses and was not able to get the full picture. He was tall and broad shouldered with dark hair and eyes. He was handsome in a sense yes, but his face lacked any kindness or warmth. He regarded Carol with an overt indifference and disrespect that Therese could see from across the room. She saw the man’s eyes flit over his ex wife’s figure briefly, making Therese’s skin crawl. 

“Harge,” Carol said matter of factly, “You’re on time as usual.”

“Where’s Rindy?” Harge asked bluntly. 

“She’s just getting her things together.”

Harge looked past Carol to the living room and more specifically, the pile of Rindy’s presents. 

“Those aren’t all for Rindy are they?”

“Why do you care?” Carol asked defensively, “I’m sure that you bought her something outrageously expensive that she doesn’t actually need.”

Harge looked around at the rest of the apartment and his eyes landed on Therese, who was still sitting on the living room floor, her head just peeking over the top of the sofa. Therese didn’t want to look away, but the sheer force of the man’s stare was enough to make her want to crawl into a ball. 

“Who are you?!” Harge asked, his voice rising as he took a step inside the apartment. 

Carol blocked him from getting any further, “Harge. Stop,” she said firmly as she raised a hand. 

Harge seized Carol’s arm and aggressively shoved it out of the way, “Who are you?!” he asked again, this time pointing directly at Therese. 

Therese stood up, “I’m Therese Belivet,” she said calmly. 

Harge scoffed, “And how do you know my wife?”

“Ex wife,” Carol corrected.

“I’m a dancer, I’m in the group that Carol is training right now at Uncovered.”

“Oh she’s training you, is she?” Harge huffed, not failing to insinuate something further. Therese saw Carol’s eyes go wide, “Do you really think it's appropriate for Rindy to be around your… whore?” 

Therese could have sworn that Carol was going to hit him. Instead, she became very quiet and walked right up to Harge, “Now you listen here Harge. Therese is the best thing to have happened to me since Rindy. She’s a better person and partner than you’ll ever be and you’re just bitter that I’ve moved on and you’re still sulking around bars every weekend hoping to get laid. Rindy loves her too and she’s not going anywhere so just deal with it,” she said almost spitting the words out. 

Harge was silent for a moment, “You’re going to regret this Carol,” he said threateningly. 

It was then that Rindy emerged from her room with her bag, “Hi,” she said nervously as she noticed the obvious tension between the three adults. 

“Hi sunshine,” Harge said, now ignoring Carol and Therese, “Ready to go?”

“I just want to pack my presents,” Rindy said quickly. 

“I don’t think we’ll have room for all of them Rindy,” Harge said firmly. 

Carol shot him a look, “Sweetheart pack whatever you want, the rest can stay here, okay?” 

“Okay.”

“So I’ll see her after New Year’s?” Carol asked Harge.

“We’ll see,” Harge replied coldly. 

“No. I will see her after New Year’s Harge. We have an agreement.”

“Agreement’s can be changed.”

“The lawyers should be involved then.”

Harge laughed bitterly, “The lawyers? That didn’t turn out well for you last time, did it Carol?”

“I’m her mother,” Carol said, “I deserve to see my daughter.”

“I think you forfeited that right a long time ago.”

“Harge you’re ridiculous. Is this still about that? About Abby?”

Harge didn’t answer her, “Come on Rindy, let’s go,” he said impatiently. 

Therese captured Rindy in a hug, “I’ll see you soon,” she whispered in the young girl’s ear. 

“Take care of Mommy,” Rindy said in return. The words hit Therese at her core, “I promise,” she replied to the young girl.

The eight year old ran over to her mother who peppered her face in kisses, “Be a good girl, okay?” Carol told her. 

“Okay, time to go,” Harge took Rindy by the hand and almost dragged her out the door which slammed behind them. She was gone from Carol’s arms in a matter of seconds and the two women were now left alone. 

Carol turned to face Therese, her eyes full of tears. Therese had crossed the room and caught the woman just as she had started to collapse to the floor. Therese carefully sat down and pulled Carol over to her so the woman’s head and upper body rested in her lap. The blonde clutched the younger woman’s legs and waist and wept miserably. It was a heartbreaking kind of crying, it sounded hollow and helpless. Therese was at a loss for how to comfort the woman when she too, was shaken by what had just happened. 

“I’m here Carol,” she said as she brushed back the woman’s hair from her face, “You’re not alone. You’re never alone. We’re going to find a way to fix this.”

The words may have seemed purely as a source of comfort, but Therese meant them and was going to stand by them. She was determined to help Carol’s situation with Harge and Rindy and get the woman what she wanted and deserved. She was a wonderful mother and had been cheated out of having a normal relationship and life with her daughter. She had made mistakes in the past, but Harge had used them to his advantage and had tampered with the lawyer's opinion of her. Therese knew that with the right resources, Harge wouldn’t stand a chance against Carol if they were to reopen the custody agreement. All these thoughts were running through the young woman’s head while Carol was shaking in her arms. There was one thing she was certain of however, never again would Carol be hurt while she was with Therese. She had promised Rindy she would take care of her mother and protect her and she was going to stick to that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I know some of you are wondering: the sex scene is in the next chapter (your welcome!)


	15. Joined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing more explicit love scenes, so please be patient with me! :)

Carol had been completely shattered by her interaction with Harge and the unceremonious goodbye with her daughter. She had this sinking feeling that it would be a long time before she saw her again, considering the veiled threats Harge had told her. The rest of the night she found herself in a never ending panic attack. Thank god for Therese. Her strong and caring Therese who had been nothing but a true supporter and comfort through it all. The only reason Carol had actually been able to fall asleep was her constant soothing presence and refusal to leave her. They had spent the rest of the night in the bedroom, Carol’s head laying upon Therese’s chest as she tried unsuccessfully to calm down her breathing. She felt like everytime she almost had her emotions under control, the whole scenario replayed itself in her head in vivid colour and sound. She saw her daughter taken away from her countless times and heard Harge’s threatening words over and over and over again. What had happened that night wasn’t just a tough goodbye, it was more than that. Carol knew not to underestimate Harge especially when he was in a state of anger. She knew that his new mission would be to make it even more difficult for her to see Rindy and consequently make her life a living hell. The last thing Carol remembered before she had fallen asleep was the feeling of Therese’s hands in her hair and her soft, soothing words. Had the woman started to sing? She couldn’t recall clearly. 

When she woke up, however, she felt like she had slept for days. She felt oddly refreshed after such a highly emotional night and all the crying and panic. She was extremely comfortable all tucked in her sheets and then noticed the warm body that was beside her. Therese had molded herself practically into the curves and dips of Carol’s body, they fit together like a puzzle piece almost. Carol turned slowly in the woman’s arms and tried not to wake her. She took note of the softness of Therese’s skin and her steady breathing. The young woman looked so peaceful, like the complete angel that she was. It was a sight that Carol had seen several times before, but one that she believed she would never tire of. She wondered what the woman was dreaming of, where her mind had taken her. She had been so solemn last night, but Carol knew that Therese had found the situation upsetting as well. She had been so heartwarmed by how well her and Rindy had gotten along, not that she was surprised. It had felt so gratifying to see how easily the three of them fit together as a family, it was all Carol wanted. She knew already that Therese would be a great parent and friend to her daughter. She had an inherent caring and protective nature about her that had really come out yesterday with Rindy. Carol felt her blood boil again when she recalled what Harge had said about Therese, how he had called her a, “whore.” Carol shuddered, the young woman was anything but, of course Harge would diminish their relationship and affection they had for one another to something like that. 

Therese stirred in Carol’s arms and her eyes fluttered open, “Merry Christmas,” she whispered. 

Carol had almost forgotten with all the commotion at the end of yesterday. They had been having such a nice, festive time before everything went downhill, “Merry Christmas my darling,” she said then kissed Therese. 

“How are you feeling?” Therese asked, clearly concerned. 

Carol smiled at her sensitivity, “As good as I can be considering the circumstances. I’m just happy that you’re here with me. Thank you for... everything last night.”

Therese stroked her cheek, “You don’t have to thank me, that’s what a partner is supposed to do. I love you Carol.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed again and it was soft, patient and unrushed. But Carol wanted more. She wanted to be consumed completely in and by Therese. She pushed the kiss further and wound her hands in Therese’s hair. The brunette returned her kiss eagerly, slightly panting into Carol’s mouth. She urged Therese fully onto her back and climbed on top to straddle her waist. She slipped a thigh between Therese’s legs and pressed it against the young woman’s underwear. Therese groaned and grabbed at Carol’s back, desperate for some kind of closer contact. Carol snuck a hand up Therese’s shirt and slid it up the woman’s stomach. Therese stopped her suddenly and grabbed her hand. Her green eyes searched hers with lust that was clouded by concern.

“Are you sure?” she asked. 

Carol’s breaths had become laboured and heavy, “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” she said honestly, “Is this okay?”

Therese swallowed, “It’s more than okay.”

Carol kissed her, “Just tell me how you’re feeling. We can stop anytime you want, alright?”

Therese nodded and claimed Carol’s lips in her own again. Carol resumed her ministrations on Therese’s chest and started to massage and knead the young woman’s breasts. Therese was sensitive to the contact and arched into Carol’s touch. She removed her shirt and tossed it to the ground then reached for Carol’s remaining clothes. Carol shoved her cotton shorts off and pulled her crewneck up and over her shoulders. Both women were in just their underwear now. Carol had never seen Therese’s chest completely exposed before and she felt her mouth go dry. She leaned down and captured a breast in her mouth, making the young woman moan and squirm. She sucked and tugged with her teeth, drawing out her actions and giving Therese time to adjust and warm up. Her hands found the hollow of Therese’s hips and gripped the skin there, while dangerously sneaking lower occasionally to grasp the supple skin of her behind. Therese’s moans were more consistent now and she wrapped a leg around Carol’s hips, in an effort to bring them closer together. 

Carol couldn’t wait any longer. She kissed her way down Therese’s body and parted her legs with her hands. Therese lifted her head slightly and looked at Carol with heavily lidded eyes as the blonde started to leave sloppy kisses along the insides of Therese’s thighs. Carol was getting increasingly closer to Therese’s sex and her senses were already completely consumed by the intimate smell of the young woman, it was intoxicating. 

“Carol… please,” Therese pleaded. 

Carol took Therese’s words as the encouragement she needed and placed her mouth on the young woman. Therese immediately bucked her hips up and Carol had to maintain a grip to keep them on the bed. She started to explore Therese in a way that was completely indescribable and erotic. The woman was beautiful inside out and tasted absolutely heavenly. Carol gripped Therese harder and tried with all her effort to reach every part she could of her. The brunette’s moans had increased in volume and were music to Carol’s ears as she continued her exploration. Suddenly the velvety walls began to clench and Therese’s thighs tightened around Carol’s head. Carol took this as a sign to increase the intensity of her actions and didn’t let up until Therese’s body started to sputter and shake violently. She held the woman through her climax and coaxed her down from it. She was mesmerized by how Therese looked when she became undone and by her, she looked beautiful. 

She kissed her way back up Therese’s body and left kisses all over the brunette’s face, “How do you feel?” she asked. 

“How do I feel? That was amazing,” Therese said breathlessly in between kisses. 

“Good, are you ready for it to happen again?” Carol asked as she lowered her body onto Therese’s. 

The two women moaned in unison as their bodies came into contact with each other. It was such a raw, visceral feeling as their breasts and cores met. Carol parted Therese’s legs again with her own and swiftly pressed her thigh into the brunette’s sex. Therese instantly began to grind against Carol, her wetness slowly pouring out onto Carol’s thigh. Carol pressed her face into the crook of Therese’s neck and shoulder and began to leave bruising kisses there. One of her hands came up to firmly grasp the younger woman’s neck and the other reached down and between Therese’s legs. The brunette cried out when Carol’s fingers entered her, while Carol bit down on her shoulder. They began to roll their bodies in unison together, sliding and fitting together perfectly. Their respective heat and intimate aroma combined and filled the space with a palpable sexual energy. Carol was breathing loudly into Therese’s ear as she continued with her fingers. Her hand wrapped delicately around Therese’s elegant throat and squeezed, causing a positive reaction out of the young woman. Carol rolled her hips into Therese’s repeatedly, their sweat starting to combine and pool in the hollows of their bodies. 

Carol was overcome with emotion and lust as she increased her pace, determined to bring pleasure to Therese. Before she knew it, it was like something exploded within the young woman and wrapped around them, some sort of electric energy that encased them in a passionate and sensual glow. Carol started to also shake and tremble with Therese and her body became extremely sensitive. They lay there on top of each other, completely spent, yet very satisfied and fulfilled. The two women clung onto each other and Carol felt so relaxed and warm that she thought she might melt into Therese. She could feel her limbs become loose and liquidly, a product of mind blowing and amazing lovemaking. She lifted her head to look at Therese who was wide eyed with swollen lips and fully flushed cheeks. The brunette looked at her and grinned.

\- - - - 

It was a couple hours later and the duo had finally moved from Carol’s bedroom and out into the living room. They made breakfast together, well Therese did, Carol helped occasionally and sat down to eat, with a perfect view of the Christmas tree and the snowy scene outside. Carol cut into Therese’s cinnamon and blueberry pancakes and groaned from delight. Therese watched her from across the table with an amused expression. 

“I’m absolutely starved and these taste amazing,” she said.

Therese smiled, “I’m glad you like them,” the young woman started to eat from her own plate. 

Carol watched the young woman from the other side of the table with a softness in her eyes. Therese’s hair was a mess, she was dressed in one of Carol’s cotton button ups and and her underwear and the buttons were in all the wrong holes. She looked absolutely endearing and sweet, but there was also a newfound maturity that Carol saw in her now. Maybe it was because of what had happened last night or because they finally had sex, but Carol recognized that Therese was truly and adult and that she seemed ready and prepared to take on those responsibilites and challenges with her. She was glad that they had waited a while before fully delving into their physical relationship. It made her feel closer to the other woman and more connected that they established an emotional and intellectual intimacy beforehand. After this morning it felt like their lives had officially come together and were joined, they knew each other in such a deep way now that really consummated and validated their relationship and place in each other’s lives. 

“What are you thinking over there?” Therese asked playfully as she speared a blueberry with her fork. 

“Just that this whole holiday really took a turn after last night. This is by far my favorite Christmas I’ve had and it’s not even over yet,” Carol said. 

“I know what you mean,” Therese said, “I don’t even want any more gifts after what you gave me this morning,” she said cheekily. 

Carol felt a heat build in her core at the sound of Therese’s words. It was only a couple hours ago that Therese had been writhing from pleasure in her hands, but she couldn’t help herself from imagining having Therese again and many more times that day. Had she ever felt connected so intensely to someone sexually, emotionally and intellectually like she was with Therese? The young woman had completely done Carol in and she knew that she would never be able to get enough of her. 

“Are you sure?” Carol questioned Therese. She rose from the dining room and went over to the Christmas tree and retrieved a small wrapped package from underneath. 

She walked back over to Therese and placed it down in front of her, “I would hate for it to go to waste,” she whispered in the young woman’s ear. 

“Carol, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Therese protested. 

Carol raised her eyebrows, “I’m pretty sure I saw a gift for me underneath that tree as well, so you’re not one to talk.”

Therese rolled her eyes and started to peel back the wrapping paper, which covered a plain envelope. She opened it and pulled out two tickets, which were for the Joffrey Ballet at the Metropolitan Opera House. Carol smiled with delight as she saw the completely shocked expression on Therese’s face. The young woman held the tickets like they were fragile and precious things made of glass. 

“Carol I don’t even know what to say… how did you even get these tickets? And they’re in such a good spot too, they must have cost you a fortune!”

“Having connections in the dance industry in this city has its perks,” Carol said through a grin. She slid an arm across Therese’s shoulders and gave the woman a squeeze, “They’re for a performance on New Year’s Eve, I thought we could go together.”

“Oh Carol, I love it so much. This was so generous, thank you,” Therese leaned up to kiss Carol.

“There’s still something else in there silly,” Carol said when they pulled away from each other. She nudged Therese to look back in the envelope. 

Therese reached in again and pulled out a key. She looked confused for a moment, but then her eyes went wide again. 

“I’m not asking you to move in yet, don’t worry darling,” Carol said, “I just wanted to give you this so you know you’re welcome here anytime. That you can treat this apartment as a second home,” Carol said. 

Therese pulled Carol down into a bone crushing hug. Carol could hear the faint sound of the younger woman crying in her ear. They pulled back and Therese wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, “Thank you Carol, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

Carol kissed her, “Your welcome angel.”

Therese stood up, “Okay my turn!” she said then clapped her hands together. 

Carol watched the young woman retrieve a shoebox sized package that was wrapped in dark green paper with a gold bow. She placed it on Carol’s lap and watched her with excited eyes. 

“I have a feeling that you’ve been extremely naughty and have spoiled me,” Carol said as she removed the bow. 

“Just stop with the teasing and open it,” Therese said impatiently, but with a smile. 

Carol lifted the lid of the box to find an assortment of things. There was a scarf, pair of gloves and knit hat that looked similar to the ones Therese was wearing yesterday. There was also a couple pinecones, a deck of cards and a box of matches. Carol found a card at the very bottom of the box that had a drawing of a cabin in the woods on it. She opened it and a document fell out that was a reservation for an AirBnB on it. 

“I thought since we both have time off from Uncovered, that we could get away together for a couple nights? I booked us a place out in the Adirondack Mountains upstate by a little community,” Therese explained, “It looks really beautiful and peaceful, I thought it might be fun,” she said, sounding slightly self conscious. 

Carol was beyond touched. A little vacation away with Therese in the mountains was exactly what she needed. To spend some time somewhere that wasn’t so busy and hectic, was ideal as much as Carol loved the city. Also to have a couple days with Therese all to herself sounded absolutely heavenly. It was a very thoughtful and unexpected gift, Therese had aced it. 

“What do you think?” Therese asked nervously. 

Carol took her hand and kissed the back of it, “I think it sounds absolutely perfect. Thank you so much darling. I’m so excited to go. Wow, what a morning.”

“It’s not over yet,” Therese murmured, then moved in to kiss her. 

\- - - - 

It was later that evening. Carol and Therese had basically spent all day in Carol’s apartment just lounging and talking and being in each other’s company. They barely paid any attention to the world outside, it instead served as a sort of backdrop to their wonderful Christmas day. It was starting to get dark now and Carol had lit the fire and made a pot of tea for them. They were spread out on the living room floor once again but this time with a plethora of blankets and pillows around them. Therese had asked to see baby photos of Rindy and Carol had pulled out stacks of her old photo albums of Rindy and also her own photos from when she was a child. 

“Oh Carol these are amazing,” Therese said as she flipped through the pages of one of Rindy’s baby books. 

“I’m so glad that I have so many pictures,” Carol said as she looked through them as well, “Harge never took photos of her when she was young, because he was angry that she bore no resemblance to him.”

“And she still does,” Therese said. 

“I’m not going to lie, I feel pretty good about that,” Carol said with a smile.

“She resembles you in more ways than just your looks you know,” Therese said, “She’s got your heart.”

Carol kissed Therese’s shoulder. 

“Are you going to do something about this situation with Harge?” Therese asked. 

“I think I have to. It’s not working for us clearly and I don’t think Rindy is entirely happy and she comes first in all of this.”

“What can you do?”

“Talk to my lawyers and ask to reopen the custody case. I’d want to work with my own lawyer separate from Harge’s though and his family, they’re absolutely horrible.”

“Do you want full custody?”

“That’s never been the end goal for me. I wouldn’t want to do that to Harge, not that I owe him anything, but he’s her father too. I would love joint custody, that would be the dream. It’s so uneven now, I don’t even see her every month sometimes. And at this age she’s growing so fast and so many things are happening in her life. I want to be a part of that.”

Therese shook her head, “And just when I thought you couldn’t get more impressive. You’re an incredible parent Carol,” she said sincerely. 

“Thank you darling.”

“When are you going to contact your lawyers?”

“I’ll probably wait until after the holidays. I’ll do it early in the new year. It’s not going to be fun to go through that process again but I need to do it, I won’t forgive myself if I back down.”

“What happened last time shouldn’t have happened, but I think this time especially if you have your own lawyers, you’ll have a really good case against Harge.”

“I think so too, but that’s what worries me. The thing about Harge is that on the outside he’s rather unassuming, but underneath all of that he’s always plotting something.”


	16. Watched

Carol and Therese set off for their getaway in the mountains the day after Boxing Day. They took Carol’s car which she didn’t drive very often unless she was with Rindy or she was travelling somewhere, she hated the city traffic. Therese watched as the city slowly disappeared behind them as they made their way upstate. She liked being with Carol in the car, it felt like they were criminals on the run from the world. Therese imagined them being the leads in a film noir, she could clearly see Carol in fabulous vintage fashion with cigarette smoke curling around her and a pistol in hand. They would be like Bonnie and Clyde or Thelma and Louise. Therese smiled to herself as she visualized the scenario. 

Soon enough they were surrounded by forest and nature. It was astonishingly beautiful and the two women sat in silence as they ventured deeper and deeper into the thick of it. They passed the small town centre that consisted of a couple shops and a gas station then arrived at the AirBnB that Therese had booked soon after. It was a triangle shaped cabin that had large windows and a back deck with a fire pit and a barbecue. A path below led to a dock that looked out over the lake. The two got out and carried the small amounts of luggage they had inside. The interior was incredibly welcoming and comfortable. All the furniture was beautifully polished and stained wood, there were light fixtures everywhere as well as plenty of knit and wool blankets and pillows. The upstairs was just the bedroom and ensuite that had a fantastic view of the lake through a floor to ceiling window that let in plenty of light. The bathroom had a gorgeous claw foot tub and a potent scent of pine and sandalwood. It was the perfect romantic hideout, Therese had seen the pictures online, but somehow the cabin was even more magical and impressive in person. 

“Well I don’t mind being cooped up in here with you for the next couple days,” Carol murmured in her ear as she came up behind Therese and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“This was a gift to you, but it’s selfish because I benefit highly from it as well,” Therese whispered as the blonde’s lips found a place on her neck. 

“I don’t know darling, I still very much think it's going to be a gift to me,” Carol said slyly as she guided Therese to the bed and pushed her onto it. 

\- - - - 

It was later and Therese and Carol were sitting around their fire pit roasting food for their dinner. Therese had impressed Carol when she used the supplied axe to cut kindling for the fire. The blonde had made some very suggestive comments about her strength and how attractive it was. Therese had to remind her that their previous dalliance was only a couple hours ago and had also lasted a couple hours. 

“Don’t I get to pick the activities for this trip?” Carol pouted. 

“If you did we wouldn’t be clothed at all for the next few days,” Therese said, “Not that I’m complaining, but I think we should take advantage of the other things we can do while we’re here.”

Carol playfully rolled her eyes, “Fine. But I will have you more times before we go,” she said determinedly. 

“I don’t doubt it,” Therese said with a grin. She rotated her roasting stick that held various vegetables. 

“It’s so peaceful here,” Carol said, “I can actually hear myself think for a change.”

“My parents were very outdoorsy,” Therese said, “We always went camping and hiking and skiing together, stuff like that.”

“That explains the very impressive axe wielding,” Carol said, “Do you miss them? Sorry that was probably a stupid and insensitive question.”

Therese shook her head, “No it isn’t. Yeah I do miss them. It happened so long ago, but at the same time I still remember them so vividly. When the memories start to get more blurred is when I think I’ll be quite sad.”

“I wish they were here to see what a wonderful and accomplished person you turned out to be,” Carol said proudly. 

“I wish they were here so they could meet you,” Therese nudged Carol’s shoulder, “What do you think your parents would think of Harge?”

Carol scoffed, “I’m sure they would have loved him. They probably would think that he’s really good for me and there to keep me in line and all that bullshit.”

“So they’ve never met Rindy?”

Carol shook her head, “No. I’m completely cut off from them. Haven’t heard anything since the emancipation.”

“Do you ever wish that it wasn’t like that sometimes?”

Carol pondered, “I don’t think so. Even when things weren’t as bad, I wasn’t close with them. They didn’t understand me or try to, they just wanted me to fit this idealistic picture they had in their heads.”

Carol squeezed her hand, “Also they would have never accepted this. They were so traditional and closed minded, they would have been horrified to find out that I was a lesbian. They would probably think I was living this way just to get a rise out of them.”

“How did you tell Rindy? I never asked, she seemed to just immediately accept it when I saw her,” Therese said. 

“That’s the thing about children, they’re so unbiased and unprejudiced to the world. Their thoughts and opinions are so pure and untouched while they’re young. She could care less about the gender of the person I’m in love with, she just wants me to be happy.”

Therese smiled, “Sounds like good advice.”

“Well she is one of the smartest people I know.”

\- - - - 

The couple ventured out on a hike the next day after a bit of a sleep in. Therese felt so at peace among the trees with Carol at her side. She loved how they could be in each other’s company, but be silent or do other things. It felt natural like they were an already established couple, she was surprised by how seamless things were after the rough beginning. She was also thrilled at how much Carol seemed to be enjoying the trip so far. She made a gamble as she wasn’t sure whether the blonde enjoyed disconnecting and being closer to nature, but it seemed that they had more in common than she knew. She also got the feeling that they were each happy to do whatever as long as they were together. 

They reached the summit of the hike that looked out over the entire lake and which also had impressive views of the mountain range. It was almost eerily quiet up there, Therese could only really hear the wind that passed through the trees. 

“Wow, it’s beautiful,” Carol said beside her. 

Therese walked a little farther and sat down, curling her legs underneath her. Carol sat down beside her and settled into a similar position. They watched the couple of people in canoes paddling by below and far off in the distance. Therese leaned her head on Carol’s shoulder and the blonde covered Therese’s hand with her own. They sat there for some time, just looking out over the view. They were so immersed in and hypnotized by the stunning nature that they didn’t pay attention to the slight rustling in the trees and bushes behind them or the quiet sound of a camera’s shutter. 

Later they were making their way down the trail when a storm seemed to hit. The sky clouded over in a matter of seconds and it started to downpour, hard. Therese and Carol were instantly soaked and laughed as they hurried down towards the cabin. They made it back just as the thunder and lightning began. Therese made her way into the bathroom and stripped. She was wringing her clothes out when Carol came in, also naked and started to draw a bath for them. 

Soon the claw foot tub was full of steamy, frothy water and looked incredibly inviting. Carol gracefully got in first then crooked a finger at Therese to join her. Therese swallowed slowly at the sight of the absolute goddess in front of her as she climbed into the tub. She didn’t realize how cold she was when the hot water touched her skin and she exhaled from pleasure. Carol stretched her legs out and slid them against the length of Therese’s to rest at her hips. 

“Today has been one of my favorite days,” Therese said. 

“What was your favorite part?” Carol asked. 

“All of it. It was just full of things that I’ve never done before. I’ve never seen a view like that or have been caught in a storm or-”

“-had a romantic bath with a woman?” Carol finished. 

Therese laughed, “No, I haven’t. It’s been a day of firsts for me.” 

“You said you’ve never been with a woman before right?” Carol asked after some time. 

“Yes.”

“How has all of this been for you? I haven’t thought to ask,” Carol said kindly. 

“It feels foreign, but I think that’s also because I haven’t really experienced love like this, or at all really,” Therese said honestly, “I thought I had, but you’ve turned it all upside down.”

Carol smiled, “In a good way I hope?”

“Yes of course. It’s just never been this intense for me. I’ve never wanted someone as much as I want you, and we’re so connected. I didn’t think I would ever experience something like that with a partner.”

“Well I must say you’re the exception for me also, my darling. You’ve made me feel like a teenager again. All giddy,” Carol admitted. 

Therese blushed, “I’m glad.”

Carol looked down for a moment, “So you don’t have any reservations… about me being a woman?”

Therese’s brow furrowed, “Of course not. It’s the same as you said about Rindy, I could care less about gender. I love you, Carol Aird.”

The blonde smiled secretly, “Well, that’s that then.”

\- - - - 

Later that night the two had found themselves in bed locked in a passionate embrace. Therese had found herself pinned underneath Carol once again looking up into the mesmerizing blue eyes. She tried to control herself as Carol’s hands roamed her body, but all she could think about was being the one to give Carol pleasure for a change. 

“Carol,” she said, rather seriously.

The blonde stopped her actions at the sound of her name leaving Therese’s mouth, “What is it? Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” she asked in a worried tone. 

Therese smiled at her concern, “No everything’s fine, I just wanted to be the one to love you right now instead.”

Therese saw a mixture of surprise and lust crossover Carol’s face, “Are you sure? You know I don’t expect anything, I’m perfectly satisfied-”

Therese pressed a finger to Carol’s lips, “I don’t want you satisfied, I want you completely undone and out of control, and because of me,” she said in a low voice. 

Carol swallowed slowly and Therese noticed that her breathing had become uneven, “Okay,” she said quietly. 

Therese rolled them over so she was on top of Carol, straddling her waist. She took the time to admire the blonde’s exposed body. Carol was truly the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen in her life. Her breasts were full and soft, her collarbone pronounced and sculpted like a statue. She had the most beautiful silhouette, her body dipped and curved deliciously and her legs seemed to go on for ages. Therese loved how toned her arms and back were from dance and how strong the woman’s thighs were. Carol’s breaths had become rasps as she watched Therese slowly take her in, appreciating her like a work of art. Therese couldn’t help but notice that the inside of her thighs were wet and glistening. She leaned down and smelled Carol and couldn’t help but groan from pleasure. Carol was now squirming at this point, desperately trying to keep her hands off herself and Therese. The brunette finally took mercy on the older woman and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. She slipped her tongue into Carol’s mouth and revelled in the taste of the other woman. One hand held onto Carol’s jaw while the other kept the woman’s hips stationary on the bed. The kisses that the two shared were so deep, that Therese could feel them down to her core and she knew Carol could too. She abandoned the woman’s lips and sucked on the skin right below her ear and next to her jaw. Carol relented her control and grasped Therese’s body and pulled it closer to hers. Her grip was demanding and impatient. 

“Therese… darling... “ she said breathlessly as the younger woman bit at her collarbone. 

Therese smiled wickedly at the effect she managed to have over the blonde, she couldn’t deny that she was pleased with herself, but she wasn’t done yet. She lifted Carol’s legs up and wrapped them tightly around her waist and then reached down towards the juncture with her hand. Carol felt like hot silk on her fingers. The blonde twitched and writhed when Therese made the slightest of contact. She experimented briefly and saw what kind of contact and motion conjured the biggest rise out of Carol. When she knew that the other woman was ready she entered her in a smooth movement. Carol cried out and gripped Therese’s waist tighter with her legs. Therese established a rhythm for the two of them and continued with her actions methodically. Carol’s body soon started to tense up and shudder. Therese couldn’t describe the feeling of being so closely connected to the woman and feeling her climax from within her. It was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced but in some way extremely spiritual as well. Carol let go completely with another cry and Therese leaned down to kiss her over and over again. After the woman had caught her breath, Therese pulled her up so she was sitting in her lap, her legs still around her. Carol’s hands found Therese’s face and held on as she started to roll her hips into Therese’s core. The two women were relentless in their pursuit of pleasure as they pressed against each other frantically and desperately. Therese felt their combined wetness mix together which consequently made it easier for them to move against each other. She balled Carol’s hair up into a knot of sorts and pulled on it as they grinded against each other. Carol was incredibly vocal at this point and looked to be somewhere else. 

“Therese… Christ… Fuck!” she exclaimed then felll into Therese. 

The young woman supported her and made sure to continue with her motions as Carol’s climax washed over her. She had never seen a sexier sight. Carol was absolutely ethereal when she came and gave into her pleasure. She eyed the beads of sweat that were racing down the blonde’s torso and moved forward to lick a hot stripe up Carol’s stomach and chest. 

After some time Carol leaned down and planted a messy and hot kiss upon Therese’s lips. She pushed the brunette’s hair back and looked into her eyes, “You’re a natural,” she said breathlessly. 

The two women adjusted their position so they were both lying down on the bed next to each other. Carol stroked Therese’s back as they looked outside at the stormy night. Therese couldn’t help but feel self conscious of what they had just shared in front of a wide open window, despite the fact of being in the middle of nowhere. 

“As much as I love this view, the size of the windows make me a bit uncomfortable,” she said.

Carol chuckled, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. It just gives me the feeling that we’re being watched, you know?”

Carol deliberated, “Hmm. I know what you mean,” there was a silence, “But it’s just the two of us out here you know that right?. There’s no one else to be seen for miles.”

Therese moved closer to Carol and tucked her head into the blonde’s chest, “I know.”


	17. Presented

“Come on Carol.”

“I said no, Therese.”

“Are you actually being serious right now?”

“Yes. And my answer is no. Absolutely not.”

“I’m going to be honest, I never thought we would be fighting about this.”

“Well then maybe you don’t know me as well as you think you do.”

Therese sat up in bed and gave Carol a look, “So you think I don’t know the only reason why you don’t want to get out of bed and walk literally five feet to get us coffee is because Dannie is currently in the kitchen?” The young woman’s expression was serious, but her tone was playful. 

Carol refused to back down, “Therese it’s inappropriate.”

“What are you talking about? It’s not like you’re naked or anything. Also you’ve spent the night before,” Therese pointed out. 

“Do you think he heard us having sex last night?” Carol whispered, suddenly paranoid. 

Therese shrugged, “Probably, you didn’t try very hard to be quiet.”

Carol looked scandalized, “Therese!”

“It’s true! Now go get us some coffee please!” The brunette pushed Carol towards the edge of the bed. 

“Fine,” Carol reluctantly got up and adjusted Therese’s crewneck that she was wearing and that had quickly become one of her favorites. 

She walked towards the door and pried it open slightly. She looked back at Therese who was adorable and gorgeous as always, even first thing in the morning. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, “You’re in so much trouble,” she said to her. 

Therese leaned back against her bed’s headboard, “I think I’m okay with that,” she replied with a devious smile. 

Carol closed the door to the bedroom and padded towards the kitchen. Dannie was on his laptop at the kitchen counter with a steaming cup of coffee beside him. He looked up and smiled at Carol knowingly.

“Good morning Carol.”

Carol gave him a sheepish look, “Morning Dannie, I just came to get Therese and I some coffee.”

Dannie gestured with his own cup, “I just made a fresh pot, help yourself.”

“Thank you, it smells great,” Carol reached into the cupboard and pulled out two mugs. 

“You don’t have to be scared of me, you know that right?” Dannie asked kindly. 

“Of course, I was just being silly,” Carol said, “I felt a bit like a teenager sneaking around the parents,” she said through a laugh.

Dannie chuckled, “Well don’t worry about me. I’m just glad it’s working out between you and Therese. I only want her to be happy and it seems like you’re the best thing in her life right now.”  
Carol was beyond touched, she also knew how much Dannie’s opinion meant to Therese so she appreciated the kind words, “Thank you, Dannie,” she said then headed back towards Therese’s bedroom with their coffee. 

“So you made it out alive?” Therese joked when Carol passed her one of the mugs. 

“Very funny,” Carol said as she climbed back under the covers. 

Therese blew the steam off the top of her mug, “So what time should I meet you at the Opera House tonight?”

“Just after six should be good, we have reserved seats so we don’t have to worry about that.”

“I think I may just wear my blue dress again, would that be suitable?”

“I don’t want to spoil the surprise, but let’s just say that there should be a package arriving here this afternoon with something you might be able to wear,” Carol said with a glint in her eye. 

“Oh Carol you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, that’s part of the fun though! Also I love shopping.”

Therese shook her head, “I don’t know how I’m supposed to keep up with you and your surprises,” she said through a smile. 

“I have to keep you on your toes somehow, don’t I?”

\- - - - 

It was later that day and Carol was just about ready to go meet Therese for the ballet. She was beyond excited to see Therese in the dress she had picked out for her. She knew that it was a bit more extravagant than the young woman was used to, but it was a special occasion and one could not go to a ballet at the Opera House underdressed. She had picked out for herself a red, satin dress that was sleeveless with a high collar and many pleats. It showed off her arms and the material and design made the dress look like it was gleaming. She took the time to actually style her hair into proper waves instead of leaving it in its natural curl. She put on her favorite jewelry and her usual red lipstick. There was something about the colour red that made Carol feel so at home and so empowered. It was a bold colour that many had the tendency to shy away from, but she had made it a staple of hers. Harge had always hated when she wore anything that was red, he thought she was trying to draw attention to herself and always had the inclination to get a bit possessive, despite the fact that they weren’t in love and rarely got along. Now, Carol happily wore the colour for herself and herself only, she didn’t dress for others to gawk or stare at her, she could care less about that. 

It was one thing to know your physical appeal, but because of Therese Carol now knew her emotional and intellectual appeal. In Therese’s eyes she was a complete, whole person, the young woman wasn’t focused solely on her looks or sensuality or sexuality. Carol had for so long been seen as an object by people she knew but also complete strangers. She didn’t want to complain about being an attractive woman, but she knew it made people underestimate her and that was her ultimate pet peeve. Therese was the exception to all the men and women she had been with. Sometimes when the woman looked at her, it felt like she wasn’t even looking at Carol physically. Therese looked at her with such intensity and curiosity and love that she looked straight through her and into her heart and soul. Carol was so completely in love. 

\- - - - 

The Metropolitan Opera house had an exciting and busy atmosphere to it that night. Carol had been to a couple shows there, but had never had the good fortune of gracing the stage herself. While it was definitely one of the most impressive theatres in the city, it was not the most prestigious, however, there was a certain prominence and reputation associated with it. Everyone who was there whether they were performing or watching were bursting with excitement and joy. There was something about being inside such a beautiful building and around such breathtaking art, that made the world look more romantic and idealistic. It was like seeing the world through rose tinted glasses. Carol was inside, waiting for Therese. The brunette had texted her saying that she was on her way, but gave no clue to Carol about her opinions on the dress. 

Carol didn’t know how she had missed it, perhaps the business around her had actually managed to distract her, because before she knew it Therese had materialized in front of her. Carol actually found herself gasping as she took in Therese in the dress she had chosen. It had a Victoria feel to it with its slightly puffed shoulders and floral embroidery. It was a taupe colour with black detailing and quarter length sleeves and a v shaped neckline. It looked perfect on her, it gave the young woman a timeless yet ethereal quality. Therese had tied her hair into a knot on top of her head and had left a couple strands out that were lightly curled. She had a black satin choker on and smoky golden eyeshadow across her lids. A couple people had actually stopped to look at Therese and Carol couldn’t blame them. 

“You’re a vision. I knew it would look amazing, but you’ve taken my breath away darling,” Carol said. 

Therese smiled and kissed Carol softly, “I must say you do have an eye. I would have never picked this out for myself, but it may be my favorite thing I’ve ever worn.”

“You look so beautiful. You are beautiful,” Carol said softly. 

“I could say the same about you,” Therese said, “No one can pull off red as well as you.”

Carol was enjoying the closeness of Therese, but she noticed the flood of people coming inside the building. 

“We better go to our seats before we get trampled,” she said. 

The two women entered the theatre which was covered in luxurious reds and golds. Carol had gotten them tickets in one of the side balconies that looked right out over the stage and which they only had to share with a couple other people. The couple took their seats and Carol took Therese’s hand and held it in her lap. 

“One day you’re going to be dancing on that stage,” she said quietly.

“Oh Carol, I don’t know about that,” Therese said embarrassedly. 

Carol squeezed her hand, “You never know darling.”

They sat in silence as they watched the seats fill up, when Carol heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Carol is that you?”

The blonde turned in her seat to face a tall woman with long flowing silver hair, “Genevieve! Oh how are you?” Carol stood up and gave the woman a hug who was just in the seats behind them.

“I’m great, it’s been too long! Who’s this beautiful young woman with you?” She asked, looking at Therese.

Therese stood and Carol slid her hand around her waist, “This is Therese, my girlfriend. Genevieve and I used to dance in the same company together,” she said to the brunette. 

Genevieve shook Therese’s hand, “How nice to meet you, your dress is absolutely stunning by the way.”

Therese grinned and looked at Carol in her peripheral vision, “Thank you.”

Genevieve reached out and squeezed Carol’s arm, “We must go for a drink sometime it’s been too long.”

“Yes of course, I’ll phone you.”

The lights started to dim and Carol and Therese took their seats again. The ballet started and Carol and Therese as well as the rest of the audience found themselves completely entranced for the next couple of hours. The blonde felt so grateful to have someone that she could share this with, someone who had the same passion as her. It was a bittersweet feeling for Carol, to watch the dancers knowing that she could never have that kind of professional career again, but at the same time she was beyond excited for Therese, who was only at the start of her journey. She hadn’t been exaggerating when she said that Therese would be on the same stage one day, the woman had talent that would take her even farther than it already had and Carol was beyond excited to support her girlfriend on her endeavours. Dance was the unspoken language and art form that had brought them together and that they would always be able to connect with and through. 

The two would have been happy to sit there and watch for hours on end, however the ballet had to end at some point. Everyone rose from their seats at its conclusion and gave the dancers a standing ovation. Carol and Therese waited for a couple moments before leaving. Genevieve gave them both a friendly wave then left with the dispersing crowds. Carol couldn’t help but notice the relieved look on Therese’s face when she had disappeared, but paid no further attention to it in the moment. 

“What did you think?” she asked her. 

“It was amazing Carol. A complete dream, I never wanted it to end,” Therese gushed. 

“Would you be interested in dancing with a more classical leaning company?” Carol asked.

“When I was younger that’s what I always wanted, but I do love contemporary dance too and many other forms. I’m happy to do whatever.”

“I just don’t want you to settle for anything if it’s not what you really want. Uncovered is much more contemporary focused then ballet.”

“Carol, do you think I don’t want to join your company?”

“No, of course not darling, I just don’t want you to feel stuck to anything. That’s why the contracts at Uncovered are so short, so people can come and go as they please and not feel tied down to anything.”

Therese held both of Carol’s hands, “Carol, I have looked up to you since I was a teenager. After I saw you on stage, my one goal in life was to be the kind of dancer you are and now I have this opportunity at Uncovered and I have you of all things. This is more than I ever wanted and this is all I could ever want.”

Carol suddenly felt extremely emotional, but she didn’t want to become a blubbering mess in public. She squeezed Therese’s hands back as a replacement for a response as she knew the young woman would understand the gesture. 

\- - - - 

They were in a cab stuck in traffic when Therese calmly asked, “Were you and Genevieve together?”

Carol should have known from how Therese was behaving after the performance, “No, why?”

“It just seemed like you two had a history. More than just dancing together, I mean.”

“She asked me out a very, very long time ago and I declined. I was pretty young when I joined the company and didn’t need the distraction, also I hadn’t really started exploring my sexuality yet,” Carol said honestly. 

“I think she still likes you,” Therese said quietly. 

“Therese, are you jealous?”

“Of course I am Carol, who wouldn’t be? I pinch myself every day that I’m the one who gets to be with you. Half the time I’m not even sure why you want me,” Therese said in a low voice. 

“Oh Therese…” Carol moved closer to the younger woman, “Look at me.”

The brunette turned to her with her green eyes full of tears, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to ruin the evening.”

Carol held her face, “You’re not darling, we need to talk about these things.”

Therese let out a long breath, “I’m typically so good about not letting my insecurities get to me, but sometimes I think about the fact that I’m so young and have little to no experience. You give me so much and I worry that I have nothing to give you back.”

“Therese in our situation, age is but a number. You are more mature and insightful and wise then so many of the people my age that I’ve been with. Your history and level of experience is not a concern of mine, anyways you’ve proven to be better versed in relationships than I am anyways. I’m the one still dealing with communication problems remember? Perhaps I don’t tell you enough, but I am going to keep on telling you. You’re the one and only one I want Therese. I want you and all of you, because you’re the most remarkable person I’ve ever met, truly. You keep on surprising me every day and keep me on my toes, you know?”

Therese listened intently to Carol with wide eyes. After a moment her expression softened and she started to laugh quietly through her tears, “I hate being such a worrier,” she muttered. 

“It’s perfectly normal, I just want us to get to a place where we don’t second guess ourselves anymore.”

Therese smiled, “Deal.”

There was a pause, “Oh and by the way… girlfriend?” Therese asked. 

Carol hesitated, “Was it weird?”

“No, it sounded nice. I’m Carol Aird’s girlfriend, I like it,” Therese said through a smile. 

Carol couldn’t help, but laugh. She leaned over and kissed Therese deeply, “I like it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Therese’s Dress:   
> https://cdn11.bigcommerce.com/s-26pc2i6nri/images/stencil/original/products/623/2974/BC_1484__52339.1571426064.jpg?c=2&imbypass=on&imbypass=on
> 
> Carol’s Dress:   
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5a/e0/4f/5ae04f991c91411be9c7cfeb30f6b0ef.jpg


	18. Accused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a work on my profile that's a spot to leave suggestions for future stories, please use it! I'm looking to write more one shots after I've posted all of this one :)

It was a couple weeks into January and the two women were back to having quite busy schedules after the much needed time off. Carol was well underway teaching the dancers choreography for their showcase at the end of the training program. A couple people had been let go early, but for the most part everyone was succeeding and performing exceptionally well. Now was the time that the dancers had to put their training to good use, as not only would this showcase be a demonstration to Carol of what they’d learned, but it was also a performance for several industry members that she would be inviting. It was important for Carol and for them to establish a high reputation for Uncovered and to show the level of talent and prestige that the company carried. It felt like there was no time at all as the performance would be taking place at Uncovered in the first weeks of March. Carol and Therese tried to spend as much time as they could together outside of training, however, Therese was starting to stay late with the other dancers going over choreography and practicing until late in the night. The sense of competition was gone now, all the dancers knew in order to succeed they needed to be strong together and put on the performance of their lives. Therese knew that Carol understood, but that didn’t prevent her from feeling guilty about them not spending regular time together. 

The blonde, however, had her own things to deal with outside of being at Uncovered. She had kept to her word in contacting her lawyers about reopening the custody case. They were dealing with it privately and secretly so far, they did not want to go to Harge’s lawyers feeling unprepared. They were working on building up Carol’s case and attaining all the evidence they needed before they entered the situation in a more official capacity. Therese wasn’t necessarily worried about the ramifications of them not seeing each other more regularly, they were both adults and she didn’t think Carol’s feelings for her were going to go away because of the inconsistency. She just liked spending time with the older woman and didn’t want to feel like she was missing out on lost opportunities during the beginning of their relationship. 

It was late and Therese had just finished one of the impromptu rehearsals herself and the other dancers were holding often after training had finished for the day. Often Carol’s assistant, Jeanette would stay behind too to lock up after them or Carol would entrust Therese with her keys. She was beyond exhausted and looking forward to a hot shower to soothe her aching muscles. She had just left the building and was walking down the street when she got a rather cryptic and worrying text message from Carol. 

“Come over,” it had read. 

Therese looked like a mess and she was slick with sweat and dressed in her dance wear, but she knew Carol wouldn’t care. She also got the sinking feeling in her stomach that something was wrong. 

When she got to Carol’s building and made her way towards the elevator, she saw the doors just about to close with Abby inside. A hand shot out and kept the doors open long enough for Therese to slip inside. 

“She called all the reinforcements huh?” Abby asked with a grin. 

“Did she give any explanation to you about what this was about?”

Abby shook her head, “No, but we’re about to find out.”

Carol’s door was left slightly ajar when Abby and Therese arrived on her floor. The two women gave each other concerned looks then walked inside. Carol was seated at the dining room table with countless documents and sheets of paper around her. She had her head in her hands and there was an ashtray beside her with several cigarette butts as well as a nearly empty glass of what looked to be whiskey. 

Therese took off her shoes and coat and put her bag down then walked over to the woman, with Abby following just behind her. Only then was Carol made aware of their presence, she looked up with an expression of relief and dread painted clearly across her face. 

“Today has been one of the worst days of my life,” the blonde admitted miserably. 

Therese kneeled next to Carol’s chair and held her hands, “What happened?”

“Fred, my lawyer called me today. I thought it was just a routine update about where we were in the case, but it turns out Harge’s lawyers contacted him.”

Abby pulled out a chair and sat down, “I thought it was a couple weeks away before you were going to involve him in this?”

Carol scoffed, “That was the plan, but apparently he caught wind of what we were doing. Or he had been planning this all along, I don’t know. All I know is that he wants complete, full custody of Rindy.”

Therese and Abby were shell shocked, “What?!” Therese asked after the initial impact wore off. 

“Fucking bastard,” Abby muttered underneath her breath, “Why?”

“Believe me, I don’t think he actually wants to be a single parent, he just wants to get a rise out of me.”

“Would he even be able to get full custody?” Therese asked, “Isn’t his case just going to be the same as last time?”

“Well last time he painted a narrative of me as a dishonest adulterer, now he’s apparently calling me a predator,” she said through her teeth.

Abby and Therese were both confused, “What do you mean Carol?” Abby asked. 

“He’s using Therese’s age to build a case against me that I’m dangerous and can’t be trusted around children because I have… predatory tendencies,” Carol said quietly. 

“Excuse me?!” Abby was incredulous. 

“Don’t they understand that I’m a legal adult? Where does he get off making an accusation like that, it’s outrageous!” Therese said. 

Carol downed the last of her drink, “He knew he wouldn’t be able to come out and be outright homophobic, so he had to take a different approach apparently.”

“Carol, no sane person is going to believe this bull shit he’s spewing,” Abby said, “You’re two women in a relationship, that’s all. What is this, the 1950’s?”

“He’s also saying that I’m someone in a position of power and abusing what comes with that since I’m technically as he puts it, Therese’s teacher,” she said flatly using air quotes.

“Jesus Christ, this isn’t high school! I’m not a teenager!” Therese exclaimed. 

“Some other people may not see it like that, he was clever about making this work into my relationship with Rindy. The judges may not want to even take the risk if the information proved to be true,” Carol said. 

“What did Fred have to say about all of this Carol?” Abby asked. 

“At the start he was rather hopeful, just because all the accusations Harge had made could easily be proven wrong, but just an hour ago he sent these over,” Carol grabbed one of the envelopes on the table and spilled the contents out. 

A pile of photographs formed right in front of the three women. Abby and Therese both picked a couple pictures up each and started to thumb through them. Therese was deeply confused when she realized what the pictures were and who were in them. They were all of her and Carol. When Therese looked at them she recalled the memories or events that were occurring when they had been taken, but it was clear that they had been photographed by someone who had been following them for a while now. At first Therese wasn’t sure what was so nefarious about the photos that Harge would be using them as leverage, however, it all quickly became clear. 

The pictures were extremely strategic in what they had chosen to capture and focus on. There was one of Therese and Carol in the cabin on their vacation when Carol had pushed Therese onto the bed shortly after their arrival. What was a playful moment at the time had been skewed to look rather aggressive and non consensual. There was another of them at the ballet the other week where Carol had her hand on Therese’s arm in what looked to be a rather tight grip. The third that Therese had was of when they went skating with Rindy. With Therese all bundled up in her snow wear, she looked quite a few years younger. In the photo Carol looked over them both with a rather authoritative presence. Therese felt sick after looking at the images. Abby had finished looking at her pile and wore a similar expression. 

“He’s been doing this for at least a month,” Therese said in a shocked tone. 

“The fucking creep,” Abby spat, “This still proves nothing Carol. The camera is seeing what it wants to see.”

“Anyone who wouldn’t know our situation would easily believe this though,” Carol said through a groan. 

“You do have a voice, Carol, it’s just Fred’s job now to disapprove of all of this convincingly,” Therese reassured the blonde. 

“I trust Fred implicitly, but in the end that doesn’t really matter. Harge has a way with manipulation, he hardly needs a lawyer himself. He’s going to be ruthless. I know it, this is probably just the beginning,” Carol said in a discouraged manner. 

Abby reached forward and grabbed her friend’s arm, “At least you know about all of this early. Fred has the time to plan now and strategize.”

Carol paused, “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

“This is extremely upsetting, yes, but there’s no point worrying over things that may not even happen. You just have to take it a day at a time,” Therese encouraged. 

“Yes, I just have to look past being called a pedophile essentially,” Carol said, her mouth formed a tight line. 

“You don’t think Harge has told Rindy about any of this, do you?” Therese asked. 

“I doubt it. Rindy met Therese herself so she has her own opinions on the matter, also she’s not so easily influenced. She hates it when either of us talk poorly of each other.”

“Bless that girl, she’s a smart one,” Abby said, relieved, “Carol I think you should put this all away and try your best to put it out of your mind. It’s not going to do you any good to stew over it, leave it to the lawyers.”

Carol sighed, “Alright, fine. Thank you for coming over, Abby.”

“Of course, I wish there was more I could do.”

“You can help me if I decide for some reason to go over there and slap the shit out of him.”

“I don’t know if I would want to interfere with that, god knows he’s long due for it,” Abby said through a grin. She stood and gave both women a kiss on the cheek, “Have a good rest of your night you two, keep me in the loop okay?”

It was too late to be doing anything really, but Therese did really want to have that shower. She had excused herself politely while Carol had started to clean up the dining room table. She eagerly removed her clothes and stepped into Carol’s huge shower. She was so distracted by the heavenly sensation that she didn’t notice the bathroom door open and Carol get in behind her. She felt two hands rest on her hips and she was reminded of months ago and her fantasy she had of Carol when she was in the shower, now she was here in person. Therese turned in Carol’s hands and kissed her firmly. 

For the first time that night, Carol seemed to relax as they melted into each other’s arms. She pushed Therese so her back was up against the tiled wall. Therese gasped at the contact and pulled Carol flush against her. The woman was relentless with her kisses and touch, Therese wondered if she was trying to get out of her head and banish all the worrisome thoughts. She couldn’t stand to see the woman so disheartened and tried her best to be present with her in the moment. She flipped them around so Carol was pushed up against the wall and pinned the blonde’s hands above her head as she kissed her way down her torso. She didn’t stop until she had gotten the woman to climax several times and to where she was barely able to stand straight. The shower she had waited so long for, turned out to be even better than she could have expected.

It was a while after then that Carol and Therese were in bed, their hair still slightly damp from the shower. Carol grabbed Therese’s hand and started to methodically run her thumb over her knuckles. She brought her hand to her lips and proceeded to leave many kisses on it. 

“It’s been awhile since we slept together. In both ways,” she added with a wink. 

“I know, I see you basically every day, but it’s not the same.”

“You’ve had so many late nights at Uncovered lately. You must all be working really hard.”

“I’ve been sleep dancing for the past week. Dannie has found me in the middle of the night in the living room with the furniture pushed to the side,” Therese giggled. 

“Don’t overwork yourself my darling, I don’t want you burnt out.”

“I could say the same about you. It seems like the custody case is all that’s on your mind these days. For good reason mind you, but I’m afraid you’re going to drown in it,” Therese pointed out.

“I know, I know. It doesn’t help that I haven’t talked to Rindy since Christmas Eve either.”

“I’d be surprised if she wasn’t constantly asking Harge to speak to you or see you.”

“I’m sure she is, but Harge is no doubt coming up with plenty of crude excuses and explanations for why we’re not in contact,” Carol said bitterly. 

Therese paused, “Carol… do you think it would be in your favour for… for us to not see each other for a while?”

Carol was instant with her reply, “No. No, I’m not even entertaining the thought Therese. We have nothing to hide, neither of us did anything wrong and I won’t let Harge make us feel like we did otherwise.”

Therese swallowed slowly, “But what if us being together affects the outcome of all of this? What if it’s because of me that you don’t get to see Rindy?”

“Therese don’t even say the words. There is no way I am letting you go. What use to my daughter would I be if I wasn’t myself? If I was lying to myself and living against my own grain? I would be an absolutely horrible role model.”

“I just don’t want whatever happens to be because of me,” Therese said quietly. 

“Darling, look at me,” Carol’s hand found her chin. 

Therese looked up, “It took me thirty eight years to find you as well as a ton of obstacles. You’re stuck with me for the long run, my dear.”

Therese couldn’t help but smile, “I love you Carol.”

“I love you too. This will all work out. I don’t know how and when, but it will. And we’ll be with each other through it all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F*cking Harge right?!


	19. Invaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** TRIGGER WARNING SPECIFIC TO THIS CHAPTER ONLY: Physical Aggression, Homophobia, Verbal Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment ***

Life had continued for both women and things were going surprisingly well. Fred was giving Carol regular updates and he seemed to be very positive about how the case was going, however, it seemed as if they needed one more thing to give them an edge over Harge, but they weren’t sure what that was. They still had some time, so Fred had instructed both Carol and Therese to keep an eye out and be alert. Carol was being careful about not being in contact with Harge and avoiding places where she thought he would be. It was best for the ongoing case she knew, but at the same time she couldn’t help but wonder what happened if she did run into him. Chances are he would say something damaging to his case that would help to put Carol in a better position, but she knew it was too risky. She also knew the worst thing she could do at the present moment was try to contact Rindy. She wasn’t sure if she was still being closely watched by people Harge had hired so she didn’t want to take her chances. 

Her and Therese had obviously continued to see each other through this process, however, they had agreed to keep their interactions restricted to just being at Uncovered or each other’s places, they didn’t want to be caught in a compromising situation and have more photos be taken of them. It was unfortunate that they had to revert back to their old ways, but they both understood the importance and severity of the situation. As always, Therese had been nothing but supportive during these last weeks and Carol was beyond grateful, she felt like they were a real team in all of this. She felt less scared with Therese at her side, the woman was intensely positive, but also extremely practical. She helped to ground and calm down Carol which she especially needed in times like this. 

Carol was on her way over to Therese’s for one of usual nights together. She had stopped at a florist on the way and picked up Therese a bouquet full of red Camellias and tons of greenery. She held them in the crook of one arm while she carried her bag in the other. It was a rather quiet night out on the streets and as she got closer to Therese’s building. Typically she loved the silence, but there was something about the atmosphere that was incredibly unsettling and uncomfortable. There was barely any traffic or other people around. 

It was so quiet that Carol could hear a conversation between two people that were about two blocks away from her. To be fair, they were yelling at each other, but even so that could often get drowned by the New York City ambience. Carol didn’t pay much attention to the debacle, but as she got closer she recognized one of the two people.

It was Therese and a young man who looked about her age that wasn’t Dannie. Carol felt like she was transported back to that day she saw Therese and Dannie outside Uncovered together. She felt a jealousy and protectiveness swell inside of her and started to walk faster. She knew that the young woman was more than capable of looking after herself, but she looked to be in distress which was greatly troubling to Carol.

The two were so caught up in whatever they were talking about that they paid no attention to Carol when she was just a couple meters away. The other person looked uncannily like a younger version of Harge and a feeling of unease set into her stomach. 

“It’s been four months since we last talked when I told you that this was over. I’m not interested, can’t you understand that?” Therese asked. 

It all made sense, Richard. Carol thought. 

“I thought in that time that you would have knocked some sense into yourself. We’re meant to be together, you just don’t see it.”

“If anyone is having delusions, it’s you Richard. We weren’t even happy when we were together,” Therese pointed out. 

“I think your anger is clouding your judgement.”

“And I think your ego is clouding yours,” Therese countered. 

“Are you seeing someone? Is that what this is all about? You think you’ve moved on, found someone better than me?” Richard challenged. 

Therese threw her head back and laughed, “Oh I definitely know that I’ve found someone better. You set a pretty low bar for everyone else though, I’ve got to say.”

Richard was practically fuming. His face contorted in an ugly way as his temper rose. Therese was clearly uncomfortable, but tried her best to hide her emotions. 

“You’re lying, nothing could top what we had,” he said through his teeth.

“Richard are you drunk?! You must be to say something like that, you were miserable during it all too! It wasn’t just me!”

Richard tried a different tactic, “I love you Terry, I’m lost without you.”

Therese wasn’t even in the mood to entertain his hysteria, “Wow you’re really desperate aren’t you?”

“Just give me another chance,” Richard was firm.

“For what reason? I have someone in my life now who is actually compatible to me now. We have the same interests and goals and morals and we actually like each other,” Therese emphasized.

Richard clumsily stumbled forward and tightly grabbed Therese. The brunette tried to shrug him off, but Richard was relentless as she tried to kiss her. 

“Richard, get off!” Therese said as she moved her face in an attempt to avoid him.

Carol felt her blood boil the minute the idiot laid his hands on Therese. This had gone on for too long and had gotten too far. She walked right up to them. 

“I’d greatly appreciate it if you took your filthy hands off of my girlfriend,” she said in a cold and cruel tone that she hadn’t inhabited in a long time. 

Therese and Richard both looked up at the same time. Therese looked relieved, but a slick and arrogant look spread across Richard’s features. 

“So this is who you’ve been seeing? Some rich middle aged woman?” he taunted Therese. 

“Richard, I swear to fucking god,” Therese said, still struggling to get him off of her. 

“You’re telling me you’re a lesbian now? A fucking dyke?” Richard’s grip on Therese tightened, “I’m sure I can get that out of you,” he jeered. 

That was the last straw. Carol dropped her things and sprung into action. Her hand found the collar of Richard’s jacket and with surprising strength, she pulled him off of Therese and threw him to the ground. Therese retreated backwards, trying to catch her breath. Carol didn’t take her eyes off of Richard who got up and launched himself at Carol. She was too quick for him, however, and shoved him against the side of Therese’s building, her fist balled up in his shirt. 

“If you know what’s good for you, you won’t ever come back here or contact Therese again,” she said in a dangerously low voice. 

“Oh yeah, or you’ll do what?” Richard asked condescendingly. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Carol warned, “Because right now all I can think about is breaking all the bones in your pathetic body. But you’re not even worth it.”

“You’re getting this fired up all over some twenty year old you fuck?” Richard asked crudely. 

Carol had never felt this angry in her life, “You never deserved her,” she said, spitting out the words, “I don’t know why you got so lucky to even have her in the first place.”

Carol pulled Richard off the wall and shoved him again, “Now go,” she said. 

Richard gave the both of them one last slimy look then disappeared down the street. Carol waited until he was completely out of sight before rushing over to Therese. 

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” she asked frantically as she checked Therese for any bruises or marks. 

“Can we go inside? I don’t feel very safe out here,” Therese said in a small voice. 

“Of course, of course.”

\- - - - 

When they got upstairs to Therese’s apartment, Therese was quick to remove her outer clothing and examine the damage in her bathroom, with Carol close by. Carol gasped as she saw the purple marks that had formed on her skin near her neck, collarbone and arms. Therese touched the spots gingerly and winced. 

“You need to get a restraining order against him, look at what he did to you,” Carol said through her teeth. 

“I know. I debated it after we had just broken up, but I thought all of that was over.”

Carol tried her best to compose herself and the rage that was still coursing through her, “Has he… been physical with you before?”

“A few times,” Therese admitted, “A while before we broke up I told him I didn’t want to have sex anymore and… he didn’t like that.”

“He didn’t...?” Carol prepared herself for Therese’s answer.

“-No. Almost once, but no,” Therese said quickly. 

Carol’s mouth formed a hard line, “Therese, I’m so sorry.”

“What are you sorry about? You saved me out there. It could have gotten much worse.”

“I just couldn’t help but think about what would have happened if I wasn’t there.”

“Well you were and I’m grateful,” Therese took her hand, “He reminded you of Harge didn’t he?”

“I didn’t realize how similar our experiences were.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you-” Therese started to say.

“Darling it’s okay. Like you said before, you don’t owe me anything. You have to trust someone before you confide in them about something like that.”

“I do trust you,” Therese assured her, “I just genuinely thought it was long behind me, that it was irrelevant now.”

Carol kissed her forehead, “I brought some flowers for you. Do you want to wash up quickly and we can order some food?”

“That sounds great. It may take me a while just because I’m a bit sore,” she said apologetically. 

“Take your time, do you need any help?”

“No I’m okay.”

\- - - - 

A little while later, Carol and Therese were in her living room eating their takeout. Carol kept on sneaking glances at Therese in between her bites of food. 

“Carol I’m alright, I promise. You don’t have to worry,” Therese said when she caught her looking. 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“I don’t mean to mull over it, I just can’t help but feel so angry. The way he just… invaded you,” Carol said. 

“It’s over now okay?” Therese squeezed Carol’s hand and set down her food, “Kiss me,” she said. 

“What?”

“Kiss me. I don’t want you to think about this anymore,” Therese leaned forward and stroked Carol’s cheek. 

Carol copied Therese and put her food down on the coffee table. She took Therese’s face in her hands and kissed her softly, slowly. Therese entertained the contact for a while then pushed Carol back by the shoulders. 

“No. Really kiss me.”

Under different circumstances, Carol might have been amused or aroused by the situation, but she couldn’t help but feel concerned for her girlfriend’s well being. 

“Therese…”

“I’m not a fragile thing Carol. You’ve never held out on me before,” Therese pointed out. 

“I know but that was before I knew… I just don’t want to hurt you darling.”

“You won’t I promise. I’ve never felt safer than when I’m with you,” Therese said honestly, “Also I never really enjoyed sex until you.”

Carol stiffened and she felt her temperature start to rise. The young woman knew the kind of effect she had on her and Carol was sure that Therese was going to pull out all the stops to get what she wanted. 

“Really?” she asked in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone. 

“Mm,” Therese said.

Carol held her breath as Therese moved from her spot on the couch beside her. The brunette climbed onto Carol’s lap and straddled her hips with her legs. Therese lightly placed her hands on Carol’s neck and leaned forward. 

“Also I must say you are very sexy when you’re mad. It was all too entertaining for me watching you put Richard in his place,” Therese said, her lips brushing Carol’s ear. 

Carol’s pulse had started to race and she knew Therese had noticed as well. Therese pulled back and looked at Carol, their lips only centimetres away from each other now.

“Kiss me,” the brunette said again.

This time Carol did. Needless to say, she had Therese many times that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter before the custody trial, but I wanted to wrap up Richard’s storyline and reveal a bit more of Therese’s past and the similarities with Carol. Hope you’re all doing well :)


	20. Triumphed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harge makes a big mistake...

It was an early morning in February and the day of the custody hearing when Therese woke up to a repetitive knocking at her door. She wanted to ignore it, but whoever was on the other side was incessant. She remembered what Carol had told her about being cautious so she grabbed her phone and hit record in the voice memos. On her way to open the door she stashed the device somewhere that she knew would be out of sight. She eventually reached the door and pulled it open. 

Harge Aird greeted her on the other side. 

Therese initially was surprised and slightly uncomfortable about being in the presence of the man without Carol there with her. He was dressed as he usually was. Business formal with a long trench coat over top. His face was severe and unyielding, but Therese refused to show her discomfort. 

“Normally I would ask how you got this address, but we all know you have your resources Mr. Aird,” Therese said plainly. 

“Is Carol here?” Harge asked. 

“No, but I’m sure you knew that already. She’s expected at the hearing soon and so are you,” Therese pointed out.

“I only came here for one reason Ms. Belivet so I’ll make it brief,” Harge reached into his coat pocket and produced a piece of paper. He held it out to her.

Therese took the paper and realized it was a cheque. For one million dollars. 

“What is this?” she asked. 

“I want you to leave Carol and never talk to her again and this is your incentive,” Harge replied.

Therese wanted to laugh at the absurdity, “You think giving me a bribe of one million dollars will make me leave you ex wife?”

“Yes,” Harge said, “You’re twenty-five at the beginning of your career. You could use this money to make something of yourself, get a place to live that isn’t a studio apartment. You can do whatever you want with it. You’re making a huge mistake by being with Carol. You’re going to miss out on these years.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” Therese asked, “Why so last minute?”

“Carol’s going to lose the hearing today. There’s no hope for her and after the decision her life is going to change drastically. She won’t have anything to give you and she’s soon going to realize that after all of this.”

Therese was absolutely speechless, “You must be insane to think that I would actually take this money. Or leave Carol. This isn’t just some schoolgirl crush or fantasy. Carol and I love each other. We’re serious,” she thrusted Harge’s cheque back to him. 

Harge paused for a long moment then took the cheque back, “You’re going to regret this Ms. Belivet,” he turned to exit the apartment. 

“No, I really don’t think I am,” before Harge had a chance to respond Therese closed the door. 

She rushed over to her phone and made sure the recording was saved. She played it back to insure the conversation was audible and it was. Her hands shook as she dialed Carol’s number and waited. 

“Therese?” Carol’s voice greeted her.

“Carol where are you?” 

“I’m at the courthouse. Why, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, nothing. I’m going to head over there now, I have something that you and Fred will need. Don’t let the hearing start before I see you okay?”

“Therese what’s going on?”

“Just trust me Carol.”

“I do.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

\- - - - 

Therese practically flew from her apartment and into a cab. She felt her anxiety and excitement build as she got closer and closer to the courthouse. This was the missing piece that Fred and Carol had said they needed. Harge had just plainly tried to bribe her, if this wasn’t excellent proof of his dishonesty and master manipulation she didn’t know what was. No lawyer or judge could possibly deem Harge a suitable parent after this, or believe his accusations against Carol. This information completely discredited him.

Therese arrived at the courthouse and burst through the doors. She spotted Carol instantly who was dressed in a pale tweed suit and wearing her glasses. Therese reached her and handed her her phone. 

“Is Fred here?”

“He said he’s on his way. Will you tell me what’s going on now?”

Therese lowered her voice, “Harge just visited me at my apartment.”

Carol was not expecting that, “What?”

“And he offered me one million dollars.”

“What?!” Carol was reminded of where she was and whispered, “Are you kidding me?”

“I’m not kidding. It was supposed to be a bribe to leave you,” Therese said. 

“Christ, Harge,” Carol said, shaking her head.

“I got it all on tape. You’ve got to get Fred to use this today.”

Carol’s eyes went wide, “Therese, this is what we needed,” she clutched Therese’s hand.

“I know.”

“Speaking of Harge, there he is,” Carol looked over Therese’s head, “Wait. Why did he bring Rindy with him?”

Therese whipped around to look and there was Rindy, holding onto her father’s hand with a nervous looking expression on her face. She spotted Carol and her face lit up. She tried to come towards the couple, but Harge kept her close and sent her off with someone else. 

“He shouldn’t have brought her,” Carol said, “This is so inappropriate.”

“Do you not even get to say hi to her?” Therese asked in Carol’s defence. 

“No, it’ll just cause unwanted trouble anyways. It’s better to leave it alone,” Therese could tell that Carol was hurting though. It had been months since she had seen Rindy and the blonde was just trying to keep it together. 

But that was why they were here today. Hopefully with the information Therese had provided her, her fate would change. Soon enough Fred had arrived and Carol and him had to go in. She gave the blonde a quick kiss good luck and she quickly disappeared inside. Therese wasn’t allowed to go in, but waited outside. When the hearing began, luckily she was able to catch snippets of what was going on. She tried to string the out of context sentences together and figure out what was going on. She hardly knew who was speaking at what time.

“-predatory like qualities…”

“How old is the girl in question again?”

“-the reasons for the first custody case…”

“Was clearly embellished by my client’s ex husband-”

“-can she be trusted around children?”

“What an accusation!”

“-no reasons to suggest such behaviour before…”

“There is thirteen years between them yes, but Ms. Belivet is a legal and consenting adult.”

“-a series of irregular visits…”

“A one million dollar offer on behalf of your client-”

“-cannot be proven without evidence…”

“We have evidence sir.”

“Isn’t it a violation of one’s rights to be recorded without knowledge of it?”

“-could say the same about those pictures…”

“-mentor, not teacher…”

“It was a bribe!”

Therese felt light headed as she tried to piece together the conversation. It seemed like an even match, it was unclear as to who had the lead. Everyone was inside for just about an hour. When the doors opened and the few people started to spill out, Therese didn’t know what to expect. The energy that passed between the people did not give any clue to the outcome of the hearing. When Harge finally exited she got her answer. He stopped and gave her a very even look then left promptly. Therese felt her heart stop when Carol came out. The woman looked at her from metres away and the most beautiful, big smile spread across her face. Therese couldn’t contain herself. She ran over to the woman and threw her arms around her. 

“You did it,” she said breathlessly. 

“We did it,” Carol corrected her. 

“Mommy!” Rindy’s distant voice exclaimed. 

The two women broke apart from each other to see the blonde hurricane fly down the hall and jump into Carol’s arms. Carol started crying immediately and Therese did too, overcome by the emotion of the reunion. 

“I missed you,” Rindy said in a muffled voice as her face was pressed into Carol’s shoulder.

“I missed you too, sweetheart,” Carol said quietly. 

“Daddy said I’m going to be living with you now.”

Carol brushed some hair out of her daughter’s eyes, “Yes, for awhile. Until you’re a bit older, then you get to decide for yourself.”

Rindy reached out and touched Carol’s face, “Why are you crying?”

Carol laughed and peppered her daughter’s face with kisses, “Because I’m happy, snowflake.”

Rindy turned to look at Therese, “Therese you’re crying too.”

Therese smiled, “Don’t worry about it kiddo, we’re just glad that you’re here.”

“Will you come over lots?” Rindy asked with wide eyes.

Therese grinned, “Of course now that I have a better reason,” she winked at Carol.

“Can I come home with you now?” Rindy asked Carol.

“Not now sweetheart, but soon. Hopefully in less than two weeks, the transition won’t be too long.”

“Okay.”

Carol kissed the crown of Rindy’s head, “Now go back to Daddy, I’ll see you soon okay?”

“And Therese too?” Rindy questioned. 

Carol smiled, “And Therese too.”

Rindy ran off into the crowd again. Therese turned to Carol and put her hands on the woman’s shoulders, “Carol can you believe it? Things are going to change for the better for both of you.”

“I can’t even process this right now. My life is completely different now to how it was an hour ago. I feel like I’m a mother again, even though that’s strange to say.”

“I’m so happy and excited for you,” Therese said meaningfully. 

“Thank you darling. Shall we go celebrate? Let me take you out to lunch.”

The two women walked hand in hand out of the courtroom into the daylight and into a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up!


	21. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters left!

Just like planned, in around two weeks Rindy had moved in with Carol and the pair were happier than ever. Carol’s apartment didn’t feel as lonely anymore with her daughter’s bedroom filled. Whenever Carol wasn’t at Uncovered and Rindy wasn’t at school, the two spent time together doing whatever. They had always been close, but Carol felt like they needed to get to know each other again in a sense. She wanted to know all of Rindy’s likes and dislikes and what was going on at school and with her friends. Rindy filled Carol in on all of what happened during their time apart, she had apparently been keeping a journal of things that she wanted to tell Carol, but didn’t want to forget. Carol in all of this was just beyond happy about resuming her motherly duties in a more physical and tangible way. She loved taking Rindy to and from school and helping her with homework and doing really anything together. They would go to movies, go on walks and go skating together, everyday felt like an adventure. Suddenly preparing meals was no longer mundane, it felt like an event with Rindy who always made it fun. 

A lot of things had changed for Carol in the past months. She was already happier and more excited about life because of Therese and the woman’s influence and support. She could feel herself gradually heading towards being in a healthier mindset and adopting a healthier lifestyle. This change with Rindy was one of the last components of this great shift in her life. Carol felt like she had a better sense of purpose now and responsibility. The days no longer blurred together because of mindless repetition. Things were less scheduled and planned now and she embraced the spontaneity and unexpectedness. For once she liked not knowing and not being in control. She was living her life as she should be, present and in the moment. 

It was March now and Uncovered’s showcase for the trainees was just around the corner. What had been six months of hard work and dedication on behalf of the dancers really paid off in the end as Carol evaluated their improvement and performance. She was looking forward to this transition in the company and was optimistic about the quality of the dancers she would have for their next season. She couldn’t deny, however, that she was looking forward to some time off in between the training program’s close and the next season’s commencement. She was beyond exhausted and also wanted to have some time with just her and Rindy. To be able to give her daughter her undivided attention and establish a new normal for them, before she returned to working more regularly. Rindy was always beyond understanding, but Carol knew how much Harge worked and his lack of presence in their daughter’s life. She wanted to be a present and attentive parent, not necessarily in an obsessive way, but she just wanted to be there for Rindy no matter what. 

She was aware that over this transition she had seen less and less of Therese. There was a mutual understanding between them and Carol wasn’t worried that the young woman was hurt or felt neglected, but she did miss her like crazy. All the dancer’s were working tirelessly to perfect their pieces for the show and earn that official stamp of approval from Carol to join the company. Most of the performance would consist of group pieces, since the goal was to join a company of other dancers, however, a few select dancers had earned the privilege of having a solo, Therese included. These were not to be choreographed by Carol and were to act purely as a demonstration of their talent and what would soon be the finest talents in the Uncovered company. Some would say that this was favoritism and encouraged a sense of competition, however, Carol believed it to be essential in maintaining a standard of excellence for the whole group. Also few dynamic dance shows consisted of purely group pieces in Carol’s opinion. 

It was a beautiful day, nearing the start of spring and Carol was taking Rindy to school. Carol noticed that her daughter was unnaturally quiet in the back seat.

“Is everything alright sweetheart?” she asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

Rindy’s brow had deeply arched and her face was a picture of concentration as if she was trying to figure something out, “Why haven’t we seen Therese Mommy? Did something bad happen?”

“No of course not, we’ve just both been busy that’s all.”

“Can we see her soon?”

Carol couldn’t help but smile, the young woman had the ability to charm anyone, including her own daughter, “Of course. Should I ask if she wants to come for dinner tonight?”

“Yes!”

“Alright, well that’s settled.”

“Mommy?”

“Yes, snowflake?”

“Do you love her?”

Carol paused, she hadn’t expected such a loaded question from her daughter, “Yes, I do. How do you feel about that?”

Rindy contemplated for a moment, “Good. I like her too.”

\- - - - 

“Good work today everyone! Don’t forget to get tickets from Jeanette if you have any family or friends coming to the showcase. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Carol called out to the group at the end of the day.

Therese smiled at her from across the room, the two women waited until everyone else had left and met each other in the middle of the stage. 

“I’ve missed-” Therese started, but Carol had quickly silenced her with a kiss. 

“I’m sorry darling, I couldn’t help myself,” Carol said when they eventually broke apart. 

Therese grinned, “You never have to apologize about that.”

Carol wrapped her arms around Therese’s waist and held her close, “So it turns out that my daughter could care less about the fact that we just reunited, because all she wants is to see you.”

“Really?”

“You’ve left quite the impression on her. Are you free to come over for dinner?”

“That sounds lovely, of course.”

Carol noticed the paleness in Therese’s face and the slight bags that were under her eyes, “Have you been getting enough sleep?” she asked, concerned. 

“Probably not. It’s been really hard for me to sleep through the night recently, I think I’m just worked up because the showcase is so close,” Therese admitted. 

Carol tucked a strand of hair behind Therese’s ear, “You’re not worried are you?”

“A little bit. I just want my performance to be the best it can be.”

“I have absolute faith in you that it will be spectacular. I think you need to stop being so hard on yourself.”

“I’ve also been spoiled and gotten used to falling asleep in your arms on the regular,” Therese pouted, “It’s sort of a downgrade to have to go back to sleeping on my own.”

Carol threw her head back and laughed, “Well you’re welcome to stay over tonight if you wish.”

Therese hesitated, “With Rindy there?”

Carol shrugged, “We’re together Therese, she knows and is fine with it,” Carol leaned a bit closer and trailed a finger across Therese’s collarbone, “Besides it’s been far too long since I’ve had you and I don’t know how much longer I can wait,” she said breathlessly. 

A flush of colour quickly appeared across Therese’s cheeks, “I need to go home and have a shower and get my things then I’ll be over.”

“Great, I need to go pick up Rindy. I’ll see you tonight,” Carol winked. 

\- - - - 

Carol had just put the food in the oven when Therese came through the door.

“Rindy, do you want to go greet her?” she asked while her hands were full. 

Her daughter stopped whatever she was doing and practically sprinted towards the door. Carol couldn’t see from the kitchen into the foyer, but she heard the interaction between her two girls. 

“Therese! You’re here!”

“Hey Rindy, I’ve missed you,” Therese’s voice cooed from the doorway.

“Me too! I’m so happy you’re here. I wanna show you my room, Mom and I redecorated it!”

Carol smiled at her daughter’s antics as their voices floated away. She made sure the dining room table was all set and pulled the salad she had made out of the fridge. While she was objectively challenged in the kitchen as many people in her life cared to point out, she wasn’t completely helpless. She definitely was not any gourmet chef, but her cooking skills functioned well enough for her to provide diverse and interesting meals for herself and Rindy. She was slightly nervous about what Therese would think, however, she knew intuitively that the woman would be nothing but supportive. She heard two pairs of footsteps come into the kitchen and dining room area. 

“Oh, you’re here too?” Therese asked playfully from behind her.

Carol rolled her eyes as the young woman creeped around and planted a kiss on her cheek. She heard Rindy burst into a fit of giggles. 

“I’m going to have my hands full with the two of you, aren’t I?” she asked as she turned around.

Therese shrugged, “It’s your fault. Right Rindy?” she asked, nudging the young girl.

“Yeah!” the little blonde chimed in. 

Carol shook her head from amusement, “Go sit down, dinner will be ready soon.”

“Therese, Mommy got me a ticket for the show next week! I get to see you dance!”

Carol snuck a glance at Therese’s reaction to the news, but the brunette only looked thrilled, “That’s great, it’ll be nice to know someone in the audience,” Therese said. 

“Mommy said that you’re really talented. She said that you’re a better dancer than she is,” Rindy continued. 

Therese quirked her eyebrows, “I don’t know about that. Have you seen your mom dance?”

Rindy nodded, “She’s really good.”

Therese caught Carol’s eye from across the room, “Yes she is,” the brunette agreed quietly. 

Carol felt something flutter in her stomach. Would Therese always have this instantaneous and overwhelming effect on her? Somehow the young woman always knew what to say and had a deep understanding of what Carol needed from moment to moment. She could swear that the brunette read her like an open book sometimes, it was both heart racing and heartwarming to Carol. She couldn’t imagine their lives ever being dull or unimaginative. This was the kind of love that was quiet and refreshingly normal, while also simultaneously being thrilling and magical. Everyday when she thought it couldn’t get any better it did. She was confident that she was falling even more in love with this woman with every passing minute. 

The oven timer beeped, pulling Carol out of her sentimental daydreaming. She pulled the steaming food out and brought it over to the dining table, “Bon Appetit!” she said with a flourish of her hand as she sat down in her seat. 

It was after sometime after dinner when Rindy had remembered something and had run into her room to retrieve it. Carol and Therese waited in the living room, both intensely curious to whatever the young girl had in store. When she came back she placed a thick piece of art paper on Therese’s lap. The young woman immediately gasped and when Carol craned her head to get a better look, she felt tears start to well in her eyes. 

It was a painting of the three of them clear as day, the love from which it was made undeniably evident. Carol and Therese were both pictured as taller and on either side of Rindy, all holding hands. It was beautiful in its simplicity, but the gesture and meaning behind it gave it even more significance to both women. Carol couldn’t speak for Therese, but to her this meant that Rindy was completely accepting of the young woman into their world and regarding the three of them as a family. It was extremely overwhelming but all Carol could feel in the moment was pure joy.

“Rindy, it’s beautiful,” Therese breathed. 

Rindy stood in front of the two, nervously playing with her hands, “I promise you that whatever I made first would be for you,” she said as a reminder. 

Therese carefully put the painting aside and collected Rindy into a hug. The young blonde willingly and enthusiastically threw her arms around Therese. Carol faintly made out Therese saying, ‘thank you,’ to her daughter and felt her heart swell instantly. 

\- - - - 

It was later that night and Carol had crept back into her own bedroom after tucking Rindy in and saying goodnight. She found Therese in her pyjamas but sprawled out on the bedroom floor, doing her stretches. Carol admired the way her toned muscles flexed and the elegance of her extensions. Maybe it was the dancer in her, maybe it was the fact that she desperately wanted to have the young woman shaking and writhing because of her touch. Therese caught Carol glaring and smirked. 

“What’s going on in that insatiable head of yours?” she asked casually. 

“I refuse to believe that I’m the only one who’s feeling… on edge,” Carol said defensively. 

Therese continued to stretch, “Oh no, I want you too Carol,” Therese said nonchalantly, “The difference is, I can control myself,” she said with a wicked smile. 

Carol cocked an eyebrow, “Can you?”

Therese nodded confidently. Something about this slightly cocky attitude on behalf of Therese made Carol feel warm. She leaned down and captured Therese’s lips in a kiss. She had to stop herself from groaning into the other woman’s mouth, Therese tasted divine and her lips were impossibly soft and warm. They kissed on the floor for a while, but Carol then moved Therese to the bed and pushed her down onto it. The brunette tried to sit up and touch Carol again, but the blonde held her down with one hand and started to remove her clothes with the other. The younger woman’s eyes went wide and her pupils dilated as Carol slowly became nude. The blonde took her time getting undressed, enjoying the sight of Therese trying to keep her breathing in check. 

Eventually she crawled over Therese’s still clothed form and pinned her hands above her head. Her breasts were now eye level with Therese, who struggled to maintain eye contact. She leaned down and kissed Therese again, this time more slowly and sensually. The brunette tried to engage her in a more aggressive kiss, but Carol was savouring the feeling of Therese’s tongue against hers as she explored her mouth. She could feel Therese’s pulse racing and the slight vibration of her body underneath her. Her girlfriend looked completely flushed and breathless and it was a beautiful sight, however, Carol wanted to see how far she could push her. She took a hand and started to lightly trace Therese’s clothed silhouette. Therese, who was desperate for any contact, lifted her hips up and pressed her body into Carol’s hand. When Carol reached her center, she cupped the woman through her cotton shorts. Therese moaned and it was music to Carol’s ears. She made a movement that made it seem like she was going to slip her hand into the shorts, but instead moved her hand between her own legs. 

Therese’s eyes went instantly dark as she watched Carol touch herself. The blonde kept Therese’s hands in a locked position over her head, unable to reach or touch. She rocked her body against and over Therese’s as she continued with her ministrations. She kept her eyes open and watched Therese. 

“Carol…” the brunette said feebly. 

Carol faked confusion, “What darling?”

Therese swallowed slowly, “Let me touch you… please.”

Carol pouted, “Why should I?” she asked as she rolled her hips against her own hand. 

With surprising strength and agility, Therese removed her hands from Carol’s grip and flipped them over so she was now on top.

“I thought you could control yourself?” Carol teased.

“To hell with that,” Therese muttered as she descended onto the blonde’s body.


	22. Showcased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Therese's solo costume:  
> https://image.made-in-china.com/2f0j00swFQZiMJiKqz/Adult-Green-Ballet-Tutu-Performance-Professional-Classical-Ballet-Tutus-Girls-Pancake-Tutu-Nutcrackerbt8941.jpg

It was the night of the showcase and Therese would be lying if she said she wasn’t completely terrified. The weight of this performance and this event was sitting heavy with her, and she knew she had a lot riding on the quality of her dancing. She was in one of the back studios with the other dancers which they were using as a green room. She tried to control her breathing as she did her makeup and hair, but she could hear a loud ringing in her ears and her pulse throughout her entire body. She wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse that her solo was one of the last dances on the program. It gave her time to calm down, but the last dances always carried the reputation of being the best. Carol’s endless support and encouragement in her was beyond flattering, but Therese was her own worst critic at the end of the day. She felt like she needed to prove herself tonight and to herself only. 

All the other dancers were obviously nervous as well, but were coping with their anxiety in different ways. Many opted for lots of chatter and company to ward off their thoughts, but Therese couldn’t stomach it right now. She went over her several routines in her head and tried to focus on counting steps. She was convinced into a big group huddle when she heard the click of heels and looked to see Carol enter the room, who was dressed pristinely as always in a black suit tonight. All the dancers stopped what they were doing and waited to be addressed.

“I know tonight is a big night, but I want you to all remember why you’re here. To dance. That’s what brought you to Uncovered and that is what will keep you here and thriving. Any sense of ego or competition needs to go away now, you need to work together as a team while also acknowledging and harnessing your own talents as individual dancers,” Carol said clearly. 

“This is your moment to utilize all the things you have learned over the past months and to express yourselves as the kinds of dancers you want to be. Your future fellow dancers are out there as well as other industry members and professional dancers. Tonight you all need to establish yourselves as a part of this world instead of looking into it from the outside,” she continued. 

Carol took a breath and smiled warmly, “Congratulations to you all. You’re a fine group of dancers and I feel honoured and grateful to have trained you over this past little while and to also continue to see you grow. Now let’s put on a fantastic show.”

Everyone erupted into applause at the conclusion of Carol’s speech. Carol caught Therese’s eye in the middle of the celebration and winked before leaving the room. Therese instantly felt her body relax and her mind focus. She was ready.

Soon enough, all of the audience had taken their seats and the house lights had dimmed. All the dancers had taken their place on the stage for the opening piece. When the curtains were drawn, the lights came on and the music began, a combined energy flooded through all of the dancers. There was a sense of thrill and excitement that came with dancing on a professional stage for a sold out audience. Dancing was one thing, but performing was another. The dancers could be extremely skilled, the choreography could be compelling, but it needed to translate on stage. The movement, the costumes, the lighting, the music all needed to reach and connect with its audience or else there was no difference to rehearsing without one. Through the next couple hours, the dancers told a story through their pieces. There seemed to be a connectedness that was shared every time they went back on stage together. They went from piece to piece with a new sense of energy and excitement. There were solos and trios in between the big group pieces to provide some variation. 

The whole performance always went much faster then to be expected. Before Therese knew it, she was dressed in her costume for her solo and waiting patiently in the wings to go onstage. She had taken a risk with her choice for tonight and decided to do a classical ballet piece. She had her pointe shoes on, her tights, leotard and a traditional flat tutu that were all a dark emerald green. She knew it wasn’t a huge concern since Uncovered did take on a variety of genres, however, this was her first big performance in the style that she had come to love since she was a child. She had always dreamed of being a ballet dancer, like Carol had pointed out. While ballet was still no doubt a highly technical and prestigious dance form, it had lost a lot of its popularity over the years to different styles. Therese was therefore passionate about reintroducing this genre to audiences and changing the way it was perceived. 

A polite applause suddenly erupted for the previous dance and Therese got a signal from one of the backstage crew to standby for her piece. The lights dimmed again and Therese quietly made her way to center stage. She took her first position and when she looked into the crowd she could just barely make out two, glowing blonde heads near the front. She took a deep breath and waited for the music to begin. 

When it did, Therese felt her whole body come alive. Solos didn’t always have a narrative or storytelling aspect to them, however, Therese had crafted one for hers to embody while she danced it. She had based it off of something Carol had said to her, during their second encounter. The woman had called her, “Flung out of space,” and Therese had carried that statement with her ever since. She envisioned that she had just arrived in a foreign place and was trying to discover who she was in the new environment. It was nerve wracking and exciting but at the same time neither. She knew who she was and was going to maintain that no matter where she was. Whether this came through in her dancing, Therese didn’t know, but the routine was an authentic and personal expression of who she was as both a person and a dancer. 

She made her way across the stage through spins and leaps and bounds. She had small intricate movements in her footwork, but expansive and sweeping ones in her arms and shapes. She was light and delicate, but also strong and unyielding. Before she knew it, she had entered some of the last movements of the piece. She did a series of fouette’s that ended in a developpe and that extended into a cambre back to finish. There was a moment of complete silence where Therese could only hear her shallow breaths, then her ears were full with the sound of thunderous applause. She felt overwhelmingly emotional at the sound, her heart full and warm. She was proud of what she had just accomplished and it seemed that the audience thought it was spectacular also. 

She carefully got up and then exited the stage, where some of the other dancers were waiting to congratulate her. 

“Therese that was amazing!”

“I didn’t know you were so good at pointe!”

“Did you have classical training?”

She was flooded with various statements and questions as she made her way backstage and towards the studio. The praise and admiration was great, but Therese couldn’t help smiling because of something else. She had did it. She had done what she had wanted to do for so long, since she wanted to be a dancer. And it had been magical.

\- - - - 

Not too much later the dancers had collected on the stage for their bows and Carol had commenced the show with her remarks to the audience. Afterwards Therese and the others had gone back to get changed and greet their friends and family who were waiting just outside the theatre. Therese removed her makeup, but left her hair up as she got out of her costume and into a plain, cotton jumpsuit. She grabbed her bag and maneuvered through the crowd, looking for Carol and Rindy. On the way she was stopped by someone who politely placed their hand on her elbow.

“Ms. Belivet?” they asked. 

She turned around, “Yes?”

The man who was addressing her had a kind face but a professional appearance. Therese had the feeling that she had seen him before, or knew who she was, but she couldn’t place him.

“I just wanted to commend you for such an extraordinary performance,” the man said generously, “You were leaps and bounds ahead of all the other dancers. You definitely stood out.”

Therese felt embarrassed at the flattery, but tried her best to hide it, “What a glowing compliment, thank you very much.”

“This may sound very forward, but I work in the industry and was wondering if there was some way to contact you? I think I may know someone who is looking for a dancer like you,” he said. 

“Thank you! I can give you my number,” Therese said as the man reached inside his pocket for paper and pen, “However, I am committed to dancing here at Uncovered under contract for the next couple of years.”

“Of course,” the man said graciously, “Ms. Aird would be a fool to let you go,” Therese smiled as she wrote down her name and number then handed it back.

“We’ll be in touch I’m sure,” he said as he tucked the items back into his pocket. He shook her hand and then was gone. 

Therese didn’t really know what to make of the interaction, but carried on in her search for the mother and daughter. Before she knew it, Rindy had weaved through the crowd towards her. Therese knelt down to greet her and saw that she was holding a single pink rose. 

“Therese! You were so good, and I loved your green dress!” Rindy said as she hugged her. 

“Thank you kiddo, you enjoyed the show?”

“Yes! Mom and I had the best seats, oh this is for you!” she said holding out the rose. 

“It’s so pretty Rindy,” Therese said as she smelled it, “Where’s your mom?”

“Right here,” Carol said from behind her. Therese turned and saw that the woman was holding a massive bouquet of pink roses, “You were absolutely amazing, darling,” she said through a big smile. 

Therese glanced around and whispered, “I thought you wanted to be low key about this,” she said while looking at the roses and gesturing between the two of them.

Carol cocked an eyebrow, “The training program is over Therese,” she leaned closer and planted a kiss on her cheek, “So therefore I don’t really care anymore.”

There shook her head and chuckled, “We should get out of here before we cause an actual scene.”

“Let’s take the flowers home, then go out for a celebratory dinner,” Carol suggested. 

Rindy held onto Therese’s hand and they made their way outside and towards Carol’s car, “Who was that man you were talking to?” Carol asked. 

“I don’t know,” Therese said honestly, “I was trying to figure it out the entire time.”

\- - - - 

It was a bit later and the three were sat down to dinner at an Italian restaurant. Rindy was busy with her provided colouring and games sheet, so Carol and Therese had the opportunity to talk further. Carol held Therese’s hands on the table and rubbed her knuckles methodically. 

“I’m so so proud of you,” Carol said supportively, “You were so beautiful up there tonight, it took my breath away.”

Therese flushed, “Thank you Carol.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. After the show was done, everyone was talking about your solo and just your performance in general. You made a real impact.”

“Well that’s nice,” Therese said, feeling embarrassed. 

Carol squeezed her hands, “Get used to the praise, my darling. You are just spectacular.”

“I really appreciate it. Especially coming from you of all people,” Therese said meaningfully, “What are you going to do with your time off between now and the new season?” she asked. 

“Relax,” Carol said, “Parent this one over here,” she said, nodding at Rindy, “How about you?”

“I don’t know,” Therese admitted, “It’s going to be strange not dancing every day.”

“Embrace it while you can, because you’re going to be twice as busy when we start up again,” Carol said. 

“You’re right,” Therese said, “I should just use it to spend as much time with you as possible,” she said playfully. 

Carol grinned, “Hey, I’m not complaining. Maybe we should try and get together with Dannie and Abby again sometime.”

“That would be fun,” Therese agreed, “I kind of like this, wide open time. We can do whatever we want.”

Rindy popped her head up, “Can we go skating again?”

Carol laughed, “Yes, of course sweetheart.”

They enjoyed the rest of their quiet, yet fun evening. It was a sort of glimpse into what their joined life could be together. As Therese had said, she was content with taking each day at a time and not knowing what was to come. However little did she know her life was about to change drastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for you all, which multi chapter story would you like to see next from me?  
> \- Another Carol/Therese Modern AU, this one would be more centered around themes of mental illness and personal growth with Carol as a social worker who helps Therese work through her panic attacks/nightmares/trauma (a suggestion from a reader)  
> \- A prequel story about Abby and Carol as teenagers growing up revolving around their adventures and experiences together


	23. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese gets some big news...

It had been about a week into Carol’s time off and she was enjoying it immensely. She liked having structure and a routine to her days, but it was refreshing to wake up without knowing what the day was going to bring. Most days she would spend her mornings and evenings with Rindy if the girl had school, then spend the rest of the day choreographing new pieces, or spending time with Abby or Therese. She had a feeling that this time off would be perfect for her to feel prepared and creatively inspired for the new season at Uncovered. 

She had just returned from taking Rindy to school and was tidying up her apartment, waiting for Therese to arrive. She cleaned up the kitchen, did some laundry and vacuumed. Since Rindy had moved in, the couple spent the rarely spent night at Therese’s, there had only been a couple times when Abby had Rindy at hers for some goddaughter time. Therefore, Carol was spending more time at home and in her space. She had a tender and deep love for her apartment, but lately she was wondering if she wanted a change. Something new. She knew inherently that this was because of Therese. The woman had been extremely considerate and sensitive in not spending too many nights over at Carol’s with Rindy there. Carol knew that the young woman was trying to give her time with her daughter, however, both Carol and Rindy noticed Therese’s absence whenever she wasn’t there. They’d quickly already established a sense of family and it felt a bit incomplete without the brunette present. While they were perfectly capable of being independent, individual women, Carol truly enjoyed her time with Therese. She loved her and wanted to share her experiences and life with her. Carol felt like she was on the brink of a good idea when she heard Therese at the door. She stopped what she was doing and went to open the door. She was prepared to tease the young woman for knocking when she had her own key now. When it opened she greeted the brunette with a smile, but was halted when she saw the state that Therese was in.

Never, in the time that Carol had known Therese, had seen her like this. Therese looked absolutely shattered, she had clearly been crying, but was trying to hide it now. She looked small, smaller than ever and Carol could have sworn she was shivering. What had happened? Therese entered the apartment without a word and stood in the middle of Carol’s foyer. Carol didn’t even know how to react or what to think. A million possibilities ran through her head and she tried to calm herself down as she imagined what had happened. Suddenly her blood went cold.

“Did Richard…?” She couldn’t even finish the sentence. She didn’t want to consider it.

“No, no it wasn’t him,” Therese said through another wave of tears. 

Carol approached her girlfriend, but was mindful of giving her space, “Therese what is it? I’m extremely worried right now,” she said, her resolve crumbling at the sight of the woman she loved in such distress.

“Can we sit down?” Therese asked through a very shaky voice. 

The two moved over to the couch. Therese immediately pulled her knees into her chest, closing off her body. Carol knew it was best not to push her, that she would speak when she was ready. 

“The man,” Therese started, “From the showcase, he called. Turns out he’s high up at the American Ballet Theatre and told the Artistic Director about me. They want to meet with me about joining their company and going abroad with them for a six week tour,” she said through floods of tears. 

Carol felt like she had whiplash. This had been what the young woman was so upset about?

“Therese this is fantastic news! When is the meeting?” she asked eagerly. 

Therese abruptly stopped crying, “What do you mean?” she asked seriously. 

“I don’t understand why this has upset you. This is your dream,” Carol said, feeling quite confused.

“Carol,” Therese said, “I’ve spent the last six months training under you, to be in your dance company,” she said repeating the facts. 

Carol still wasn’t putting this all together, “Yes… so?”

Therese was appalled, “I can’t just throw all of that away!”

“For an opportunity like this? Yes you can. And you must.”

Therese almost looked offended, “I can’t believe you’re saying this.”

“Darling what do you want me to say? I’m not going to keep you captive at Uncovered. This is the opportunity of a lifetime and I would be a horrible and selfish partner if I told you not to take it and embrace it.”

“I feel like I’m being the horrible and selfish one,” Therese said, “I’ve spent all this time working towards this goal. I’ve looked up to you since I was a teenager and now I’m even considering leaving all of that to do this? I’m beyond ungrateful." 

Suddenly it all made sense to Carol, despite the fact that she didn’t agree with one word that Therese was saying. She took the young woman’s hands in her own and held them in her lap.

“Therese, what’s the real reason you don’t want to do this? It can’t just be because of me,” she said softly. 

Therese was quiet and Carol knew that she had been right. This reaction and meltdown was because of something greater that Therese wasn’t speaking to. 

“I’m scared I’m not good enough,” Therese whispered.

There it was. The missing piece Carol had been looking for. What was really preventing Therese from leaping into this opportunity, feet first. 

“Why do you think that?” she asked her. 

“I don’t know,” Therese wiped her eyes, “I just have such imposter syndrome sometimes. I’ve always had so many people telling me over the years that I’m talented and have potential, but I can’t help but feel that it’s all lies sometimes. Often I think it’s all been too easy for me and that I don’t deserve the success and opportunities I’ve got,” she said. 

All along Carol had believed that Therese was so confident in her ability and that she didn’t give into her insecurities. She still believed that and knew it to be true, but this situation had brought out all of her deepest fears and worries about who she was as a dancer and what her career would be in life. 

“Therese, I want you to listen to me,” she said quietly, “All those people. The people at the showcase, the mentors and the admirers are telling the truth. It takes no time or effort to offer a critique or suggestion while it takes a conscious mind to make a point to give someone a compliment. Just because you aren’t receiving any backlash doesn’t mean you’re a fraud. I think you are hard on yourself enough that the others make up for it with the praise. I have known before I even knew you that well, that you were extremely gifted and extraordinary. You can call it bias if you want now, but I’ve always thought that way and I always will. That man from the American Ballet Theatre clearly saw how talented you were and what skill you had for ballet. He wants to give you the opportunity to exercise and explore that in a more official and focused way. I’ll keep on telling you and reminding you, but you’re the one who has to believe it,” Carol said.

“Thank you,” Therese said, “I’m sorry I’m such a mess.”

“You know you never have to apologize with me.”

“I can’t believe this,” Therese said in reference to her situation.

“Well it sounds like it’s going to creep up on you.”

“I’d be gone for six weeks,” Therese said quietly.

Carol kissed her forehead, “We’ll make it work.”

“They’re going to France and Italy and Switzerland and Germany. It will be a whirlwind.”

“You know where the American Ballet Theatre typically performs right?”

Therese nodded, “I know. The Metropolitan Opera House.”

\- - - - 

It was a couple days later and Therese had finalized all the details for her trip and induction into the company. She had come over to Carol’s with her stack of paperwork containing all the details and contracts. Carol could see her growing excitement as she started to fully process this next step in her life and career. She would already be off on her adventure in a few short days and wouldn’t be back in the country for six weeks. She was beyond excited for her girlfriend and knew this was the opportunity she had been waiting for, however, Carol couldn’t help but dread them being apart for so long. She had no worries about the strength of their relationship, but she had just gotten used to the idea that she had all this free time to spend with Therese and now she would be leaving. She tried her best to put the thought out of her mind and be present with Therese in the little time they had before she would be off. 

“There’s so many things I need to get in between now and then. I might have to get a new suitcase too, mine is pretty old,” Therese babbled on. 

“Well as you know I am an expert at shopping,” Carol said, “Can I help you?”

“Oh Carol, would you? That would be amazing, I don’t even know where to start,” Therese said, clearly overwhelmed. 

The two set off into the city with Therese’s seemingly never ending list of things to require for her trip. Over a couple days they got her some new leotards, tights, canvas shoes and pointe shoes. A couple new pairs of athletic clothing for warm up and to wear whenever. They got her some new luggage and power adapters as well as some more formal outfits to wear during her time off or when they were to go to performances and events. They definitely had a goal with their shopping, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t fun. Carol enjoyed picking things out for Therese and sneaking into her change room to see her try things on. She enjoyed knowing that all of the beautiful new clothes would be put to good use in an idyllic springtime European scene. She could almost picture Therese travelling across the many countries and dancing on stage after stage. She knew the young woman was nervous but she was confident that the minute she arrived and was thrust into the thick of it, that she would thrive and excel greatly. 

“Okay Carol, I definitely think I have more than I actually need now,” Therese said as they excited another store. 

The two women’s arms were covered in shopping bags and this was their third day of shopping.

“I just want to make sure you have everything you need darling,” Carol said. 

“Now I do, because of your very generous help,” Therese said, “And if I forgot anything I’m sure I can pick it up while I’m there.”

“You’re right, I’m just being silly,” Carol said. 

“Can we drop all of this off and then just have a nice last night together?” Therese asked.

Carol felt her heart drop. She had been so distracted the past couple of days that she hadn’t been keeping track of time. Tomorrow, Therese would be leaving for Europe with the rest of the company. 

She swallowed slowly, “Yes of course,” she said through a forced smile. 

A little while later, all of the purchases had been dropped off at Therese’s apartment and the couple were back at Carol’s. The blonde had offered to take Therese out to a romantic dinner, but it seemed that the young woman was only interested in having a quiet last night between just the two of them. Abby had offered to take Rindy for the night to give the two of them privacy, so it was just them sprawled out in Carol’s living room with an abundance of lit candles. Billie Holiday was crooning quietly in the background and the two women were each nursing a glass of wine. Carol was looking deep into Therese’s eyes, afraid that if she looked away for one second that the young woman would vanish and disappear early. She wanted to sear the memory of her into her brain, not that she hadn’t already. 

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Carol breathed. 

“Me too,” Therese said solemnly, “But we’ll text and I’ll video call you and Rindy,” she assured her. 

“I know, it’s just going to be strange not seeing you so often. My bed is going to feel so empty,” Carol said through a smile. 

“I’m glad that Rindy is here,” Therese said, “I would hate to think of you being here all alone.”

“That’s how it was before you darling. And don’t worry about me, I’m sure between Rindy and Abby and getting ready at Uncovered, I’ll be kept busy.”

Therese put her wine down and took Carol’s out of her hand as well. She slid both her hands across Carol’s palms to gently grasp her forearms, “But not too busy I hope. I do want you to miss me a bit,” she said playfully. 

Carol laughed quietly but she suddenly felt intense emotion wash over her, “Oh Therese,” she said stroking the woman’s cheek, “You have no idea,” she said as she leaned forward and kissed her. 

Therese kissed her back eagerly then leaned back to look at her. Carol could feel her cheeks starting to get wet from the tears that were slowly slipping from her eyes. She wiped at them, but Therese stopped her and kissed her cheeks instead. 

“I would have never guessed when I met you that you had such an emotional side to you,” she said affectionately. 

Carol weakly laughed, “I’m emotional all the time. That’s why I have to keep it in check constantly or I’d just be a mess.”

“You’re not worried are you?” Therese asked kindly, “I have no plans to find another girlfriend while I’m in Europe, you know that right?”

“I know, I trust you darling,” Carol said through some more tears, “I just know that I’m really going to feel your absence while you’re gone. I feel like it took us a while to get together and now I just don’t want to let you go.”

“Well you’re not, I promise,” Therese said, “I only have eyes for you,” she leaned forward and kissed Carol firmly. 

Carol sighed into Therese’s kiss and pulled her closer, “You’ve done me in, Therese Belivet,” she murmured quietly.

The two women continued to kiss passionately, rolling on top of each other and slowly molding into one another. When the time came for Therese to leave, they shared what seemed like a never ending embrace in Carol’s doorway. Both women were silent now, clearly trying to not give way to their emotions. When they broke apart, Therese pressed her forehead to Carol’s.

“I love you,” she said quietly.

“I love you too,” Carol replied.

And with that, Therese left.


	24. Embarked

It turned out that the six weeks ended up flying by for Therese. She barely had the time to breathe or think with all the rehearsals, performances, workshops, dinners, parties and countless things they were doing together as a company that didn’t entail just dancing. Therese felt like she was a part of some fabulous and exciting film with all the places they were going and things they were seeing. She woke up some days and couldn’t believe the view that her hotel room had. There was something exciting in being in such a large and unfamiliar city or country. It gave her a sense of excitement that she knew no one there and could be whomever she wanted. It definitely did wonders to inspire her and motivate her creatively. In between rehearsing for their own shows, they were going as a company to see many other dancers perform for them. Not only were the experiences entertaining and pleasurable, but they provided an example and standard for Therese and the other company members. They were regarded as one of the best and most prestigious ballet companies from America and they were now being subject to the talents of other countries. It was fascinating to see the cultural differences that influenced the technique, choreography, music and costume of the other companies. Therese reached an interesting conclusion that while there were external differences that came with a change in geographical location, dance remained a universal and timeless language that could not be changed inherently. 

Therese had wondered what the inner workings and dynamics would be like in such a well regarded and exclusive company, but she was pleased to discover that her fellow dancers were not unlike her in many ways. They had a passion for dance and specifically ballet and wanted to improve and learn from the best. Sure there was always going to be lingering feelings of competition and jealousy, but Therese didn’t find these components to leave an overall negative or unfriendly atmosphere or attitude for the company. For the most part she got along with the other dancers, who had been quick to welcome and accept her into their group. It definitely helped to make her feel more hopeful and excited about her future there. It also aided her immensely in making her not feel overwhelmingly lonely or disconnected while they were on their travels. 

Carol and her had kept to their promise to stay in contact. It may have not been as regular as either woman had hoped, but they both had busy lives and the drastic time difference made it more difficult. Still, Therese was able to keep Carol up to date on her adventures, often through pictures and videos instead of more interactive conversation. She was desperately missing the older woman, but was trying to prevent her feelings from distracting her from the present. It would do her no use to spend all her time in Europe pining over Carol when she was there to truly exercise what she had learned and harness her skill and talent. 

They had been abroad for just over a month now and were currently in Berlin. They had finished up another grueling and intense rehearsal for the day and Therese was packing up her things along with the other dancers. Two of the dancers she had become close with, Phillipa and Thomasin found her just as she was putting her day clothes over her tights and leotard. 

“Crazy day huh?” Phillipa asked, “Turns have always been my favorite, but they’re not fun when we’re doing drills.”

“And on pointe of all things,” Thomasin said, who had lifted a leg up to massage her foot, “People who say dance isn’t athletic have clearly never seen it in action.”

Therese smiled, “It’s what we signed up for I suppose.”

“Sometimes I forget why,” Phillipa said through a grin. 

“We should go out tonight since we have the day off tomorrow. Berlin is known for their party scene after all,” Thomasin pointed out.

“Oh my god I would love to wear something that isn’t dance gear for once,” Phillipa said, “Therese are you in?”

Therese looped her arms through both women’s, “Why not?”

\- - - -   
A little while later the trio were back at their hotel getting ready for their big night out. They had music playing, clothes and makeup were everywhere and they had ordered a round of drinks up to their room to get them started. 

“I must say when I was packing I didn’t think about bringing any clothes that were club appropriate,” Therese said as she rifled through her luggage. 

“Let me see,” Thomasin started to look beside Therese. She dug deep into the crevices of her luggage, “Oh, what do we have here? This is perfect!” she said holding up a silk dress that was emerald green in colour. 

Therese took it from her, “I do not remember packing that… it must have been Carol. What a sneak,” she said, smiling to herself.

“Carol? Is that your girlfriend?” Phillipa asked as she came over, “Well she has great taste, I bet that’s going to look stunning on you.”

Therese tried it on and sure enough, it fit like a glove. It hugged her shape perfectly and ended mid thigh. There was a cross hatching design over the lower back, but the rest of it was open, showing off Therese’s toned muscles. 

“Girl, you look hot!” Thomasin said, “You just need a couple finishing touches.”

Soon enough Therese had some sleek leather boots on, some jewelry, and her short hair slicked back in the way she liked it. Phillipa and Thomasin were also dressed for the night and the three of them hit the streets together. 

The Berlin nightlife lived up to their name and the dancers had thoroughly enjoyed themselves before they had even entered any bars or clubs. There was so much to see with the amazing street art, enticing store fronts and plenty of other people, also headed for a night out. They decided to stop at a bar first and get more drinks. They ordered a couple shots each and cheered before downing the alcohol, trying their best to ignore the burn in their throats. They accepted a couple drinks from a couple young men who were obviously intrigued by them, but then quickly left after they had drunk them, leaving the men in a state of confusion. The three shared mischievous laughter together as they made their way to their next stop. 

The bursts of neon colour and the thudding music was a clear indication that they had found the right club. The bouncer let them in and Therese automatically felt overwhelmed, but in the best way possible. It was like entering a completely new world. There was so much to take in with the blinding amount of colour and light as well as the tight crowds of people all dressed to the nines for a night out in the city. There was a large bar that took up one whole wall of the place and several small booths, but most people were out on the dance floor that was situated in front of a large stage. A DJ was up there with a bunch of expensive looking equipment. 

After she’d had a moment to take it all in, Therese found herself being pulled by Phillipa and Thomasin into the pit of people. They found a bit of space to exist in and started to dance together. It was refreshing and empowering to be in a space where they could dance freely and un-choreographed for once. They didn’t have to worry about what they looked like or focus on their technique, the three women just moved to the music and enjoyed themselves. In this moment Therese had a real sense of herself. She was at an age where she was still young, but she had been through enough and had lived through enough to have a clearer idea of who she was and who she was trying to become. She had grown into her body and looks to the point that neither of those were of much concern anymore. She had gotten over the impulse to agree with others constantly and suppress her own feelings and emotions. She may be in a strange city in a strange country away from home, but she knew who she was and was solid in that. She was happy with the woman she had become, the people in her life, the things she was doing. There was something about the expressive nature of dance that made her realize this as the feelings and thoughts settled somewhere deep inside her body. 

The three young women were having the time of their lives, the rest of the people didn’t even really need to be there. They danced with each other and on their own. At some times they took it seriously and tried to move to the rhythm and beat, but sometimes they completely disregarded this and started to make up their own strange movements. Perhaps it was the alcohol, perhaps it was the exhilarating environment, but they couldn’t stop laughing or smiling. People started to turn and stare after some time, but the trio couldn’t care less. They were young and happy and carefree, abroad in Europe because of their shared love for dance. 

After some time they migrated over towards the bar to get another round of drinks. Therese took the time to catch her breath and watch the others who were there. Phillipa passed her a gin and tonic that Therese nursed as she scanned the room. Suddenly she made eye contact with a woman further down the bar, who was absolutely striking. She had long silky blue hair and strange amber eyes. She had a femininity to her, that Therese didn’t see in many women nowadays that was extremely alluring and enticing. After some time Therese realized that she had been staring and pulled her eyes away, heart beating rapidly. She waited a few moments then glanced back to see the woman still staring at her. Therese quickly turned back again and took a big swig of her drink.

“Therese I think you have an admirer,” Thomasin said in a sing-song voice. 

“Please don’t look, I don’t want her to come over here,” Therese said quickly.

Phillipa smirked, “Too late she already is.”

“Can you tell her I have a girlfriend please?” Therese asked desperately. 

“Come on Therese, have a little fun! It’s perfectly innocent if you talk to her or dance with her,” Thomasin said. 

“We’ll interject if she gets handsy at all,” Phillipa added. 

Therese gave them a distressed look then quickly felt a light tap on her shoulder. She whipped around to face the blue haired woman. The first thing Therese noticed was that she looked really kind and open. She looked genuinely interested in her. 

“You’re not from here are you?” the woman asked, her German accent coming through. 

Therese smiled weakly, “Gave myself away that easily huh?”

The woman laughed, “You’re not like the usual annoying tourists, don’t worry. But you stand out somehow,” she said thoughtfully. 

“Funny, I get told that alot,” Therese said, slightly on edge.

“Are you nervous?”

“A little,” Therese admitted. 

“Why? You had so much confidence earlier. I saw you dancing out there.”

“I guess I just don’t know what your motives are.”

The woman paused, not out of being uncomfortable. She looked curious, “You’re strange,” she said. 

Therese instantly thought about Carol, “I never know what to say to that.”

“Someone’s called you that before?”

“My girlfriend.”

The woman moved closer, “That’s why you're so cagey. You think I’m going to pounce on you?”

“Isn’t that what people usually do in bars?”

“I suppose so. I think a lot of people who are lost come here too.”

“Do you think I’m lost?” Therese asked, almost defensively. 

The woman considered her question, “No. I think you’ve found yourself here.”

\- - - - 

A couple hours later Therese had arrived back at her hotel. She locked the door to her room behind her, kicked off her shoes and flopped down on her bed. It had been an exciting and exhausting night out with Phillipa and Thomasin. She was happy that she had gone, but she couldn’t help but feel unnerved by her encounter with the blue haired woman. It was strange to be encountered by a stranger like that and to be scrutinized and studied in such a way. Therese didn’t really know what to make of the interaction or how to feel. She wasn’t sure if she was overthinking it or not. Maybe what was so unsettling was that no matter how hard people tried to figure her out, they never could. She’d had many conversations like that with strangers and friends and partners, not always of an overtly positive or negative nature. She didn’t deem herself to be an overly complicated person, but there were few people in her life or that she’d known who had really understood her. People always tried to project a persona or character on her, like the minute they met her they thought they had instantly figured her out. She didn’t know what compelled them to do that, perhaps it was because she didn’t care to sacrifice who she was to please others. Perhaps it was unnerving to others that she was so silently strong in who she was, that they made it their mission to discover what they believed to be the real, “truth” of who she was. 

Then there was Carol. Carol who knew her better than anyone, maybe even more so than Dannie and her parents. The two of them had been connected by some strange force the moment they met and ever since. It was what kept them coming back to each other during those trying couple weeks at the beginning. It was like they had known each other in some other lifetime and were just meeting in this one. Carol deeply understood her in a way that wasn’t selfish or greedy, like she was going to use the information against her. The woman just accepted who she was fully with all her flaws and imperfections. Carol didn’t project anything on to her or expect her to be something she wasn’t. She saw Therese for who she truly was. 

Before Therese knew what she was doing or had stopped to consider the time difference, she video called Carol. She waited patiently, hoping that the woman would be available. After a couple rings the call connected and Therese saw Carol’s face. She had her hair pulled back and her glasses on, a look that Therese loved dearly. 

“Hello you,” Carol cooed from over the call, “I see you found the dress.”

Therese had forgotten what she was wearing, “Oh yes. It’s beautiful Carol, thank you.”

“You’re the beautiful one darling,” Carol said through a smile, “Did you go out tonight?”

“Yes, Phillipa and Thomasin convinced me to go clubbing. It was fun though.”

“I bet all of Berlin knows your name now,” Carol said dramatically. 

“I hope not,” Therese said playfully, “I am a bit tipsy though, so I may have left an impression. How are you? How’s Rindy?”

“Oh I’m good. It’s pretty quiet here. Rindy is wonderful as always, she keeps me young,” Carol said. 

“I’ll be home in less than two weeks,” Therese said, “I can’t believe it.”

“Me either, I’m counting down the days. I think Rindy is too.”

Therese stifled a yawn into her hand. 

“Go to bed sleepyhead. It’s late there,” Carol said affectionately. 

“Okay. I just wanted to check in,” Therese said. 

“I’m glad you did. Goodnight darling, I’ll see you soon,” Carol said. 

The line cut out and Therese threw her phone aside. She lazily removed her clothes and took off her jewelry before diving underneath the covers of her bed. Images of golden hair and blue eyes lulled her into a deep and comfortable sleep.


	25. Reassembled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese comes back...

It was two weeks later and the day that Therese would be arriving back in New York. Carol and Rindy were at the airport waiting for the brunette at the arrivals gate. Rindy had painted a sign for Therese that read, “Welcome Home!”. It was a lovely spring day at the beginning of May, the sun was shining bright and the skies were clear. These six weeks apart hadn’t been excruciating, but Carol couldn’t deny that she was excited to see Therese. She knew the value of having the woman in her life, but this time apart had emphasized that even more so. Carol was absolutely convinced now that Therese was a part to her life that was essential and that she could not live without. This new small family unit was established with her in consideration and it was not complete without her there with them. She felt unhinged in a sense while Therese was gone. Not necessarily in a toxic, codependent kind of way, but Therese grounded her and gave her a sense of peace that she had never previously experienced in her life. Everything made sense when she was there and Carol’s fears and worries seemed much less significant. The brunette had a wisdom and insight in her that Carol deeply valued and appreciated. She trusted her opinion inherently, they were equals despite what their age difference might suggest instead. Carol felt they had advanced past the stage of considering each other their girlfriends. Therese was her partner in life and in love. There was a level of commitment and trust that was so deeply understood between them. 

This was all running through Carol’s head as she waited in anticipation for Therese’s arrival. She could feel herself almost itching at the fact their reunion would be so soon. Her phone buzzed with a message from Therese saying she had just landed. Any minute now, Carol thought to herself. Nothing else would matter the minute Therese walked through those doors with her alien like green eyes. 

There was suddenly a surge in the number of people that were coming through the doors into the arrivals area. Carol craned her head above the crowd of people and scanned for Therese. Rindy spotted her first and started to point excitedly.

“Therese!” she exclaimed. 

Carol looked to where her daughter was pointing and saw one petite brunette break through the crowd towards them. Carol felt her heart race as she saw the face of the woman she loved for the first time in six weeks. She looked healthy and happy, she was glowing. When Therese reached them she picked up Rindy and swung her around in her arms. Her daughter squealed from delight and wrapped her arms around Therese’s neck. 

“Have you grown five feet since I was gone?” Therese asked Rindy playfully. 

Rindy giggled, “No. A couple of inches though!”

“You’re going to be taller than me soon! I missed you,” Therese said, giving her a squeeze before letting her down. 

Therese’s attention was free now and she looked at Carol for the first time since arriving. Carol couldn’t help herself anymore and pulled the younger woman into an embrace that closely resembled the one they shared before she left. All was well the moment Therese was back in Carol’s arms, the blonde was trying desperately to reign in her own emotions. Therese leaned back and pulled Carol into a kiss, her hands gently seeking out Carol’s face. After some time Carol had to remind herself that they were in public and pulled away, grinning at Therese. 

“Later,” she whispered. 

“I love you,” Therese said.

“I love you too.”

Carol wrapped her arm around Therese’s shoulders and took Rindy’s hand, “Welcome home darling.”

\- - - - 

After Therese had the chance to drop off her things and catch up with Dannie, she was back at Carol’s with a suspicious bag of bulging items in hand. 

“I got some things for the both of you,” she said excitedly as she placed the bag down on the dining room table. 

“Therese you didn’t have to get me anything,” Carol said, “Rindy probably won’t protest though,” she said through a smile.

“I can’t go to Europe of all places and not come back with gifts so shush,” Therese said, throwing her a playful look.

She brought out some french painting supplies for Rindy and a couple summer dresses from Italy for her that looked to be the perfect size. She got Carol some perfume from Switzerland and a pair of beautiful earrings from Germany. There was one last box that apparently was for her as well, but Therese was being very cryptic about it. 

“You can open it later,” she said firmly as she stashed it away. 

The three of them had a wonderful rest of their day. They went for a long walk in Central Park and got ice cream at a nearby shop. They spent the time catching each other up on what they had each missed. Carol told Therese that she had enrolled Rindy in weekly art classes, about how Abby had a new girlfriend who she was serious about and that she was feeling excited and hopeful about the new season at Uncovered. She told her that the other dancers were disappointed to not see Therese there, but were beyond supportive of her new opportunity and position at the American Ballet Theatre. Therese told Carol and Rindy about all the beautiful theatres they danced in, the amazing people they trained under and met as well as the various dance shows they saw themselves. It seemed like she’d had a spectacular time but was happy to be home and be with them. As they went about their day, Carol couldn’t help but feel elated. She was beyond happy for Therese but looking forward to having a sense of normalcy again. 

“So I had a question for you…” Carol said that night when they were sitting down to dinner, “Well I suppose we both do,” she looked at Rindy who excitedly nodded at her to continue. 

“Sounds very intriguing,” Therese said.

“How would you feel about moving in?” Carol asked, cutting to the chase. 

Therese paused, “Really?”

Carol smiled, “Of course. I don’t know about you, but it already feels strange when you’re not here, like it's not complete, regardless of if you are in Europe or not.”

“You’re part of our family too Therese,” Rindy added. 

Therese looked extremely touched. Her eyes became shiny as she reached across the table and held both of their hands, “I would love to. This means so much to me, thank you.”

“Can you move in tonight?” Rindy asked eagerly.

Carol and Therese looked at each other, debating the possibility, “I mean I don’t have that much stuff. Dannie and I’s apartment came mostly furnished. It’s just clothes and a few other things that I would need to bring over.”

“Well, then I don’t see why not!” Carol said, “Let’s just finish dinner first.”

\- - - - 

About an hour later the three women were over at Therese’s place, packing things into Therese’s luggage to transport over. 

“I hope you know you’re stealing one of the best roommates I’ve ever had Carol,” Dannie joked as he helped them, “Who also happens to be my best friend.”

Carol laughed, “I hope you’ll forgive me. I promise I’ll give you visitation rights.”

“You better!” Dannie teased. 

“I’ve already paid the rent for the month so you have time to find someone else,” Therese said, “Maybe Phil could move in?”

“That’s a good idea, I think he’s not a fan of living alone anyways.”

Therese walked over to her friend and gave him a big hug, “I will miss living here with you. It wasn’t that long ago that it was just us taking on the big city together.”

“Ah don’t worry about it, things change. Anyways, it looks like this was bound to happen sooner or later. I’m happy for you, Belivet,” he said encouragingly.

“Thank you Dannie,” Therese said meaningfully.

Dannie bent down slightly to look Rindy in the eye, “You’ll take care of her?”

“Yes!”

“Okay good,” Dannie said smiling, “You have my blessing then as the best friend and former roommate,” he said goofily. 

Therese and Rindy took a couple of the bags down to the car, leaving Carol and Dannie with the rest. They got into the elevator together with a packed suitcase each. 

“You know what this step means to her right?” Dannie asked her, “This is the first time she’s had a sense of family since her parents passed. It’s hard for her to feel secure in something like that.”

“I know,” Carol said, “It just doesn’t feel right anymore when she’s not with us. We’ve felt like a family for a while now.”

“I’m really happy for you both, truly,” Dannie said, “I think you’re good for each other, you both seem to just, I don’t know… click?”

“It feels like we’ve known each other longer than just eight months. Now I can’t picture my life without her in it. I think Rindy feels the same too.”

Dannie looked at Carol with an even expression, a mischievous smile spread across his face, “Why do I feel like you have something else up your sleeve Carol?”

“You’re not wrong,” she replied, “It was one of the first good ideas I’d had in a long time. And she left before I could do anything about it.”

\- - - -

“It’s a good thing I don’t have a lot of clothes, because they wouldn’t fit!” Therese called from inside Carol’s walk in closet. 

Carol rolled her eyes “Very funny!” She was lounging in bed, going through emails on her laptop. Rindy was fast asleep in her room after an eventful night of moving Therese over.

“We have to get some more colour into your wardrobe,” Therese commented, “Almost everything is either black, white or red.”

“You and Rindy are the colour in my life,” Carol quipped, “Also don’t lie, you love the way I dress.”

She heard Therese chuckle, “I didn’t say I didn’t.”

Some time passed and Carol was done with her work for the night, “Are you almost done? I kind of want to resume what we couldn’t finish at the airport,” she said coyly.

Suddenly Therese appeared in the doorway of the walk-in closet and Carol’s jaw dropped, “Don’t you want to open your last gift?” Therese asked smugly. 

Therese was dressed in what looked to be expensive, French lingerie. It was emerald green and consisted of a see through pushup bra and lacey underwear with garters that connected to thigh high tights that matched. Carol felt her mouth go dry as Therese came closer. She took in the excess of creamy skin that was on display, and the toned muscles in Therese’s arms and legs. The brunette’s eyes had darkened and her intense gaze sent a warmth directly to Carol’s core. Therese crawled onto the bed and over Carol, she leaned down and captured the blonde’s bottom lip between her teeth.

“Cat got your tongue?” Therese asked Carol, who had been speechless this entire time.

“You look beautiful,” Carol breathed, “There's something about you in green that’s so…” the blonde leaned forward to lick a hot stripe up Therese’s neck, “...sinful,” she hummed. 

“Carol…” Therese groaned against her touch then firmly kissed the blonde, pushing her deeper into the bed. 

The brunette made fast work of Carol’s clothes that were soon on the floor of the bedroom. Their hands were in each other’s hair and the kisses were overwhelmingly passionate that Carol felt their effect through her whole body. She ran a hand down Therese’s lingerie clad body and dug her nails into the woman’s hip. Therese moaned and started to leave bruising kisses on Carol’s neck. Carol managed to pop Therese’s garters and roll down her tights. Her hands grabbed at the delicious flesh of Therese’s thighs that started to squeeze and contract under Carol’s touch. She felt the temperature of their bodies increase as their forming sweat began to combine. Carol pressed her mouth between Therese’s breasts and started to suck on the skin there, she unclasped the bra from behind and pulled Therese down so her body was flush against her own. Therese gasped and continued to kiss her, her tongue moving sensually in her mouth. 

“What do you want Carol?” Therese asked her between kisses and laboured breaths. 

“You,” Carol breathed. 

Therese’s last article of clothing that remained was removed and she instantly slid a leg in between Carol’s. Carol instinctively began to move against Therese and threw an arm around the woman’s back to brace herself. She moved a hand between Therese’s legs and the young woman immediately threw her head back from ecstasy. Each woman was relentless in their pursuit of bringing the other pleasure. At one point it seemed like that wasn’t even the goal anymore. The couple pushed themselves further and further almost as an attempt to be connected together in the deepest way possible. There was a moment when Carol couldn’t tell where her body ended and Therese’s began. Their breathing and heartbeats acted as one and Carol felt so immersed in Therese that she wondered if they could possibly be any closer, physically or emotionally. When they climaxed, they climaxed together in all its overwhelming, shuddering and sensual glory. The two melted and molded into each other, like they were parts being reassembled into a greater whole. As Carol lay there, sweating and shaking she felt a part of their individual energies connect. Therese collapsed on top of her, her head finding a place to rest upon Carol’s chest. Carol let her hand drift down and gently stroke Therese’s warm and soft skin. 

When Therese looked up at Carol and smiled, Carol moved closer and kissed her forehead, “Welcome home darling,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!


	26. Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter...

A couple weeks had passed and Therese was happier than ever. She had adjusted to living with Carol and Rindy, a more predictable and manageable routine had been established at the American Ballet Theatre for her and she had found that her life at the moment had a perfect balance. She was able to do what she loved and also be with those she loved, so she overall deemed herself to be one of those lucky people who had it all. Moving in with Carol had felt like a big step, but also a natural one. The adjustment wasn’t difficult and didn’t take long, it felt like she was supposed to be there. The missing piece of the puzzle as Carol had explained it. Therese knew she wasn’t alone in her feelings that they had progressed past the stage of being in just a relationship. They truly felt like a family and each other’s partners so it felt silly for Therese to call Carol her girlfriend, but it was one of the few titles she had to give. 

It was the weekend and Therese woke up to the sun slowly streaming through the windows of their bedroom. She put a hand up to shade her eyes as she focused on her surroundings and started to wake up. She looked beside her at Carol, who was still sound asleep. The older woman had recently cut her golden locks into a bob that ended just above her shoulders. It made her hair even more curly and Therese adored it. It was crazy to think how much their lives had changed over the past months, but how their feelings had remained the same, or only gotten stronger. Therese inherently felt that any life with Carol would be one of love and excitement and trust, no matter what they did. She had been more supportive and encouraging of her then any of her past boyfriends had been. She knew that being together they would only help each other to grow more and more as time passed. 

She had a real sense of family now with Carol and Rindy. She had liked Rindy since the day she had met her, but Therese was surprised by the strength of the bond she and the young girl had formed over the last while. Therese knew from the beginning that Carol was a mother and had a daughter, but she hadn’t fully processed this at the time. She’d never really imagined herself as a mother or parental figure in the future, but now she knew it was a component to her life that brought her so much joy. Rindy was just one of the sweetest and coolest kids around, thanks to Carol’s amazing parenting and the young girl’s character and personality in general. She woke up everyday excited to spend time with her and to strengthen the bond of their blooming family. She’d had a really close relationship with her parents, but didn’t realize how much family meant to her until the two blondes had come into her life. It gave her a sense of security and belonging that was so integral and important to her. She no longer felt like she was taking on the world alone with no real home base or consistency in her life. Carol and Rindy had both turned that around for her completely. 

Therese looked over at the woman in bed beside her. She thought back to those first weeks they had known each other and how impenetrable and cold the woman had been or had seemed. Now Therese couldn’t even imagine it since she considered Carol to be one of the most open, honest and vulnerable people she’d known in her life. It had taken the woman a while to open up, but when she had, she’d never looked back. She willingly gave Therese her whole heart and had been honest with her about all her fears and insecurities as well as her hopes and dreams. She was not only an amazing partner, but a genuinely good person. While Carol did not like to be underestimated or disrespected by people, she had an instinctively caring and compassionate personality. Therese had noticed over the time they knew each other that Carol had started to relax more and be okay with not being in control of everything. Maybe it was because of her, maybe it was the change of Rindy coming to live with her, she didn’t know, but she had also seen Carol come into herself more over this time. All Therese knew that she was head over heels for the woman and couldn’t see that going away anytime soon. 

Therese moved closer to the blonde and started to leave soft kisses on her forehead and cheeks. Carol didn’t move at first, but eventually her nose twitched and she shifted her position. 

“Can’t a woman enjoy her Saturday morning in peace?” Carol asked in a disgruntled voice with her eyes still closed, hardly disheveled despite the fact that it was early. 

Therese grinned, “You could, but where would the fun be in that? Also Rindy will definitely be up soon and she’s not as patient as I am.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Carol opened her eyes and slowly rubbed Therese’s hand, “You’re always right.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Therese leaned forward and kissed Carol sweetly, “What do you feel like doing today?”

“I have to get some work done at Uncovered unfortunately. Would you mind staying here with Rindy for the morning? Abby’s picking her up at noon for the afternoon and night,” Carol said apologetically. 

“Of course, I’d be happy to,” Therese said, “Are you getting overworked already?”

“No, nothing like that. I just have to get a few things sorted,” Carol said casually, “Do you want to come meet me after then we can do something?”

Therese smiled, “Sounds perfect.”

“Mommy! Therese!” Rindy called from out in the kitchen.

“We’ll be out in a minute sweetheart!” Carol replied, “I should probably have a shower and get ready,” she said to Therese as she sat up in bed. 

“I think I’ll see if Rindy wants some pancakes for breakfast,” Therese said. 

“Only if there’s cinnamon and blueberries in them!” Rindy said from the other side of the door.

The two women laughed, “She gets it from you,” Therese said to Carol with an endearing look.

\- - - - 

It was later and Therese had almost reached Uncovered. Rindy and her had an eventful morning of playing games around the apartment and doing crafts together after a pancake breakfast made by Therese. Abby had come to pick her up like Carol had said and Therese couldn’t help but notice that the woman was acting strange, or had she just imagined it? It was like there was something that she knew that she wasn’t telling Therese. There was that mischievous glint in her eye that Therese knew too well, Carol often had it too. She had dismissed the thought quickly, however, and had gotten ready to leave to meet Carol. 

When Therese walked into Uncovered, she realized how long it had been since she was there. It was a place of extreme fondness for Therese as it had brought her many good things in her life, including Carol and all her dance opportunities. The moment Therese entered the building she had a bit of deja vu and had a feeling that she was in for some sort of surprise. She made her way through the entrance and through the doors of the auditorium. She was confused for a split second because the audience was pitch black. There were lights, however, on the stage so she made her way up there. Perhaps Carol had decided to design the lighting setup for some of her upcoming shows? When Therese got onto the stage she realized that it was covered in a mixture of blue and red light that mixed into a sort of purple hue that was beautiful. She also noticed that there was a large blanket in the middle of the stage that was laid out along with some pillows, a picnic basket and some candles. Therese was instantly touched by the scene and walked to the center of the stage to check out the setup. 

It was then that she noticed Carol sitting in the audience, not unlike their first encounter when Therese had auditioned. The woman was sitting, rather relaxed in one of the auditorium chairs with her legs crossed and a smile on her lips. 

“Pretty familiar scene huh?” she asked Therese. 

It was clear that Carol wasn’t going to explain anything to Therese anytime soon, so she played along, “For the most part. The lights weren’t here the first time, but they may have well been,” she said. 

“Could you tell how nervous I was when we first met?” Carol asked. 

“No, but that was because I was sweating bullets up there. Auditions are hard to start with, but to have to perform in front of your idols is even worse.”

“I remember thinking that you looked completely unafraid. It was like you were the only one there,” Carol commented. 

“For me it was just us there, but even if it was a packed house it still would have seemed that way. I can always find you across the room or in a busy place,” Therese said. 

Carol slowly rose from her spot and walked past the seats and towards the stage. Therese was glad that she was coming closer, she couldn’t gage the woman’s expression from far away and it unnerved her in a sense. Carol walked up the stairs and across the stage towards Therese. She thought the woman looked beautiful with the various lighting on her. As she came closer Therese almost felt like she was in a dream, but Carol was there right in front of her. The two women met in the middle, center stage and Carol took Therese’s hands in her own. 

“I’ve been thinking for a while about what the best way to do this is, but I can’t wait anymore. I thought that it was fitting that I ask you here, of all places,” Carol said looking around at the stage and out into the auditorium. 

Therese held her breath as Carol continued to speak, “I love you Therese Belivet. I’ve loved you since long before I was able to admit it to myself or express my feelings, I felt it deep in my body. Before you came into my life, I had started to accept a lot of things that weren’t necessarily true. I started to believe that I would never truly be in love or that I would never get to parent my child again, I couldn’t see myself being happy in the future. Then you showed up and completely turned that all around. I didn’t know that a love like this could exist and I think that was why I was so afraid. You inspire me and push me everyday to be a better person and to live my life true to myself. You’ve made me realize that I have a choice in how I want to live and that I have more power than I know. When I picture my future I want you to be there for all of it, for us to build our lives together. I don’t want to be with anyone else, to have someone else parent Rindy with me, for anyone else to love me. I want you and only you.”

Therese was shaking at this point and tears had started to run down both her and Carol’s cheeks. The blonde continued to hold one of Therese’s hands, but reached into her pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and opened it with one hand. Therese gasped. Inside was a beautiful oval cut emerald ring with small diamonds that flanked the sides in sort of a flower formation. It was absolutely beautiful. There was too much for Therese to process and she felt like her mind was about to explode. Carol was looking at her with a big smile on her face and those stunning bright blue eyes of hers. 

“Therese,” Carol said, “You’re the most wonderful person I have ever had the good fortune of knowing and I would be an absolute fool to let you go. I promise that I will spend the rest of my life making you happy and trying my absolute hardest to be a good friend, lover, partner and wife. The world is a scary and unpredictable one, but it doesn’t feel that way with you by my side, it feels like we could achieve anything together.”

Therese was fully crying now, not even caring how she looked. Carol came even closer and held her while placing the ring in her palm, “That being said… Therese Belivet, will you marry me?” she asked. 

Therese’s breath hitched and in that moment it was like the world completely evaporated around them and it was just her and Carol. Therese looked at the other woman and saw many things. She saw the incredible dancer that took her breath away when she was a teenager, she saw the mysterious woman who relentlessly haunted her thoughts and dreams, she saw the woman on the roof in the snow who opened her heart to her, she saw the selfless and loving mother and she also saw the incredible woman who had made it her mission to make Therese know how loved she was. Most of all, however, she saw the woman she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. 

Therese closed the gap between her and Carol and kissed the woman with all the love and emotion she could muster. 

“Yes Carol. Of course I’ll marry you.”

\- - - - 

ONE YEAR LATER… 

Ding!

“Oh that would be them, how do I look?”

“Beautiful as always.”

“I think you’re a bit biased.”

“Perhaps, but it’s true regardless.”

“Will you check on the food for me?”

“Of course, now go let them in before Abby breaks down the door.”

Therese smiled at Carol before heading towards the door to let Dannie and Abby in.

“Therese! You look amazing,” Abby said as she walked in and kissed the brunette’s cheek. 

“It’s probably just the tan,” Therese said, clearly embarrassed as she welcomed Dannie inside.

“And not the fact you just came back from a tropical honeymoon? Or that you just got married?” Dannie teased. 

“He has a good point!” Carol called from the kitchen, “Hello everyone! I’m just trying to make sure the food doesn’t burn,” she said from around the corner. 

“Where’s my goddaughter?” Abby asked, looking around. 

“I’m here!” Rindy called, emerging from her bedroom and running over to give her godmother a hug. 

“There you are. Wow what a beautiful dress!” Abby said, commenting on the young girl’s outfit. 

“Thanks! Mom got it for me.”

“Your tastes are better than ever Carol,” Abby said, looking around the corner at her best friend.

“What? Therese got that for her in Italy not me,” the blonde said. 

Abby looked at Therese who smiled wide, “It started after we got married. Having two Mommy’s in the house was going to be too confusing.”

“There’s been a lot of new names around here,” Carol said as she came over and passed a drink to both Abby and Dannie, “It still feels weird calling Therese my wife.”

Therese pouted playfully, “In a good way I hope.”

“Of course darling,” Carol replied with a wink. 

“Carol, Therese told me that you’re moving? Do you have pictures of the place?” Dannie asked. 

“Oh yes, let me get them!” Carol dashed into the bedroom. 

“It’s on a street full of trees and it has tons of pretty windows,” Rindy said excitedly. 

“Carol I must say I never thought you would be excited about moving into a brownstone,” Abby said when the blonde had returned with several papers in hand. 

“Well some things change, Abigail,” Carol said, “Also this place is absolutely beautiful. You’ll want to leave the apartment life behind too when you see it.”

“I don’t know about that,” Abby took some of the pictures from Carol, “Oh wow,” she said as she looked closer, “Maybe I need to get myself a young lover too if this is the endgame,” she joked. 

“Very funny Abigail,” Carol said, “Now let’s go eat! Therese made a wonderful dinner for us all tonight.”

“Did you help?” Abby asked hesitantly, trying her best to cover her smile. 

“No, I was banned from the kitchen. Rindy did though,” Carol added. 

“Oh thank God, let’s eat then!” Abby said. 

Carol rolled her eyes at her best friend and followed her into the dining room. Dannie and Therese lingered behind. 

“You do look great Belivet,” Dannie said honestly, “How’s the married life treating you?”

“All three weeks of it you mean?” Therese teased, “It’s amazing,” she answered truthfully.

Dannie shook his head and smiled, “There’s something about it…”

Therese cocked her head, “What?”

“All of this,” Dannie said, gesturing to Carol and Rindy and the photos of their new place in his hand, “It just makes sense. It’s like how it was meant to be all along.”

\- - - - 

It was later that evening and the newly married couple were getting ready for bed. Carol was in their ensuite while Therese was undressing. 

“I swear it takes more energy to keep up with Abby than it does with Rindy, who is a nine year old,” Carol said as she brushed her hair. 

“I mean, Abby is basically a nine year old in a thirty-nine year old’s body,” Therese commented. 

“Except the fact that she loves alcohol and women,” Carol said amusedly. She switched the light off and walked over to Therese who was struggling with her zipper, “Help?”

“Please,” Therese replied. 

“Turn around.”

Carol’s hands were soft as they pulled down the zipper of Therese’s dress. Before she could move to step out of it, Carol had leaned down to place soft kisses on her spine. 

“You smell delicious,” the blonde murmured. 

Therese turned around and smiled, “Are you drunk?”

Carol grinned, “No. Just in love with you.”

Therese wrapped her arms around Carol’s waist, “Well I won’t object to that,” she pressed her forehead against Carol’s, “I love you too.”

“I know darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of this story! I hope that you've enjoyed it and that the ending was what you needed to get closure for these two ladies. I've enjoyed writing this for many reasons, but I think I've come into my writing style a bit more with this one, which is very exciting. I've already started working on the next one so you'll be seeing updates from me sooner than you may think. As always I appreciate all of you and any of you who read my stories, the comments make me smile everyday and I feel so lucky to have a little sense of community on here. 
> 
> Stay safe,  
> Easy Living
> 
> Therese's ring: https://s3.weddbook.com/t4/2/9/7/2970503/oval-emerald-engagement-ring-vintage-unique-marquise-cut-diamond-cluster-ring-rose-gold-engagement-ring-for-women-bridal-anniversary-gift.jpg


End file.
